ABC's
by Lore1416
Summary: 'A' is for Australian… that quirky one from Yale. 'B' is for Baby… Rory and Logan's. 'C' is for Caffeine... Rory's first love. This is an intermingling of all three. A pregnant Rory goes in search of some quiet time at her local café and runs into a familiar face she didn't think she'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

_: A is for Australian… that quirky one from Yale. B is for Baby… Rory and Logan's. C is for Caffeine... Rory's first love. This is an intermingling of all three. I don't own or claim responsibility for any of these characters… hopefully they are written well enough to even somewhat resemble the ones on screen._

* * *

 ** _ABC's_**

It was cruel and unusual torture but if Rory Gilmore wasn't able to consume her usual amount of caffeine in mug form, she sure as hell was going to get her fix some other way.

It had become a ritual of hers, doing the majority of her 'homework' within the haze of caffeinated air of her local coffee shop. She's soak it in, that delicious air, as she did her reading on motherhood and childcare. Watch longingly as people sipped all forms of _caffeine perfection_ from their trendy mugs, while she was supposed to be researching the best car-seats and baby monitors. She'd even pushed aside planning the perfect nursery, layout and style, to fantasize about her growing coffee mug collection at home and the day she could truly christen each one.

Pushing the door of the shop open, Rory strode in with her very pregnant belly encased in a blouse her mother said made her belly look unrealistically big on her little body. It was her favorite regardless... something about that cobalt blue... even if it was last year's colour, she didn't care. She breathed in the wondrous caffeinated air and smiled at Rebeca, manning the cash. She'd been in here enough times to know everyone by name, and create a semi-factual background for each of them. For example, she knew all about Rebecca's crush on the new guy, Marcus... and that Wednesdays and Thursdays were the best days she could flirt her way into more whipped cream... or it was just Jack's way of flirting with all the girls. Still, it was the perfect home away from home.

After wrestling with the newest pregnancy trials of Braxton hicks contractions, Rory was looking forward to a quiet afternoon of sipping her favorite indulgence away from the prying eyes of Luke and her mother, while flipping through her baby name book. The last thing on her list to decide on before her due date the following week. _Names._ Nearly eight and a half months had gone by and she'd still been undecided on which names to pick... or even which ones she'd even consider seriously. Not even her family or the helpfully nosey townsfolk of Stars Hollow could help her decide. It had been her very first true procrastination, choosing those names. She'd looked through every book, listened endlessly to each suggestion but still a decision eluded her.

Ignoring all of that for another few minutes however, Rory went up to the cash and ordered her usual then picked a table by the window, a comfortable half booth that she'd claimed as her own months before. Happy to see it empty, she deposited her bag and scarf there just to be sure no one else scooped it up, then she returned to the counter to collect her drink.

"You know Rory, I would have brought it to the table." Marcus scolded her sweetly with those silky chocolate brown eyes of his.

She just smiled and passed it off as an excuse for him to stay behind the counter and flirt with Rebeca but nearby she didn't notice a man look up from his book and coffee to stare at her. She slid down the counter to where the sugar and cream waited to be added to your drink of choice. Rory doctored her coffee and turned towards her seat, only to stop suddenly.

Standing in her way was a tall, lean, and perpetually tanned figure with a face from not so long ago. The man flashed a slow smile that made her hands a little unsteady. His green eyes not even daring to leave her face, to take in the giant pregnant belly of hers, seemed to lead him towards her. His steps were deliberately slow, but his long legs saw that he reached her in three simple strides, leaving her just enough time to return her coffee to the counter. He didn't even speak, he just reached out with both hands and gently cupped her face, lowering his lips to her forehead. A kiss that was as gentle as it was a gesture of a guardian but it was sweetly protective, made all the more meaningful as he broke the lingering kiss with his first words to her in nine months.

"Still photogenic as ever." He whispered, his lips brushing her forehead. "Good girl."

Rory closed her eyes tightly, her chest swelling with emotion.

She hadn't been lying when she'd told him, as she'd said goodbye to them all, that she'd miss him the most. As poetic as it might have been, quoting a classic, she and Finn _had_ always been fortunate with their good relationship. Their friendship had been built around Logan, sure, but it had definitely flourished away from him as well. As loud and flirtatious as he could be, Finn never betrayed a secret and had always been the ideal person to distract you from anything negative. He was the epitome of youthful misadventure in their circle of friends and, she was sure, he'd remain that way forever.

Finn released her finally and inched backwards just enough so they could look each other in the eye. He was surprised by the sweeping sadness he felt when he noticed the tears amplifying her unusually innocent blue eyes. A feature he'd always loved about her. That perfect innocence, even when they corrupted her with alcohol and youthful rebellion. It was like she was both untouchable and incorruptible, regardless of what happened around her.

Reaching up, Rory laid a hand on his cheek, much like she had in the old days and felt a wave of nostalgia rush over her for their wilder, younger days. Still, she smiled sweetly.

"Why, Finn." She murmured, tilting her head a little to one side. "You've grown up."

He looked down at her, his sparkling green eyes still very much the same… full of that tempting mischief and charming lunacy, but hiding much. She would never quite understand how much he'd missed her. Their 'little mother'. Now, it seemed, she was to be someone else's mother. _She_ _'_ _d grown up too_.

His grin lifted slowly, crooked and full of unspoken words. He took hold of her hand upon his cheek and planted a kiss in her palm.

"Just trying to impress you, luv."

She couldn't help but smile at him. As arrogant as he could be when he wanted to, he did have a good heart hidden away beneath that thick layer of brash charm.

"You know you don't need to do that with me Finn." She replied sweetly as she took back her hand and laid it upon the swell of her belly, a move she made without thinking, but Finn's gaze couldn't help but settle on the belly.

Rory's smile dissolved as she found herself shifting her weight uncomfortably from her right foot to the left. She couldn't help it. She felt awkward, standing here in front of him, _pregnant_. Mere seconds ago it hadn't even been thought of but now...

"Why, luv, I do believe you've had some sort of unfortunate accident. Do my eyes deceive me, or is this real? ...This uncommonly severe swelling in this general area of your delightful person?" He declared, a little more loudly then necessary as he swirled his finger in the air towards her belly, slipping easily into his old antics. "What ever has happened to you while you've been devoid of our delightful company?"

She managed a laugh and stroked her belly with a fondness she'd only lately adopted, rather ashamed of her embarrassment.

"Yeah, well…"

"It's not mine, is it?" He asked, throwing on a look of mock trepidation.

"No, Finn." She sighed then graced him with a half-hidden little smirk. "I think I would have remember that."

His grin brightened knowingly.

"You most certainly would have, luv. Best night or day of your life... I am quite good during both I'll have you know. _Well…_ _anytime really_ …" He replied, offering a sly wink. "Now where was I? _Ah yes_. A tryst with me, darling girl, you would have remembered. Trust me on that."

Raising his hands in the air and dancing his fingers a little, he pointed towards the now infamous belly.

"May I, darling?"

Rory's brows shot up. _He wanted to feel?_ She couldn't remember the last time someone asked to feel her belly, they usually just helped themselves. But come to think of it, she didn't think any man ever had felt her belly. Luke always passed on the offer, and no one else living here felt comfortable or close enough to her to try it. Somehow it was like she was out of bounds, as Lorelai's daughter... as Luke's step-daughter. She actually could remember Kirk running in the opposite direction when her mother had offered him the opportunity to feel the baby kick. A full out run, Kermit the frog style. It had been quite the sight… granted it had been right after the Alien showing at the theater but _still._

"Yeah... go ahead." She stuttered, trying not to appear thrown by his request.

Finn pouted a little, reading her just as well as he had years ago. He felt like his request was granted only to be polite. That damn Gilmore politeness. "You'd rather I didn't formally introduce myself to your soon-to-be blue-eyed beauty?"

"No, no… its just…" She smiled, embarrassed to confess her hesitation. "You're actually the first man to ask, not to mention _the first one_ to feel the baby floating around in there."

Finn's eyes brightened. "I am _your first_. Aw, my love, I shall have to memorialize this in my diary tonight."

Rory scoffed and reached out, grabbed his hand and flattened it on her taunt belly. Immediately his expression changed, all joking was forgotten. A little shiver went down her spine as Finn took advantage of this opportunity and placed his other thin hand on her belly.

Slowly and effortlessly he slid to a crouch before her, making her even more acutely aware of the people watching them. It had been only the odd person, glancing their way when he spoke loudly, but now... now it seemed like everyone around them was stealing glances at them... whispering to each other. Still, Rory willed herself to ignore them and just focus on Finn. Quickly, she found that she didn't really care if anyone _was_ staring. _Finn was here._ He was back and he was talking quietly to her baby, all manner of foolishness, as he tried to locate it with his nimble probing fingers.

As she watched him, fighting the strong impulse to reach out and ruffle his unkempt brown hair, Rory felt a shiver of sadness wash through her bones. She had never really given serious consideration to how it would feel to raise a child alone. To miss out on all those moments couples shared together during pregnancy, the actual birth and all the years that followed.

She'd had an amazing mom and she'd lived through it from the kid side herself already, yes, but now that she found herself in her mother's place... well… it was different. She'd just never really considered how nice it might be to have someone there to share all those little moments with.

She smiled over Finn and his slow enamored grin, as it spread across his face. He was older, his electric gaze a little softer. They all were more grown up now but he looked… _different_. She wanted to know everything that had happened since she saw him last. Every little detail. She'd missed being in the loop with them all... experiencing everything first hand. She hadn't realized it until now but, for all the anxiety they caused, she liked knowing what misadventures they were experimenting with... the hearts they broke... the fortunes they wasted. And yet... she held back. She stayed silent to preserve the moment. This moment that made her smile with bittersweet fondness. This moment that made her want to reach out and touch his shoulder to get his attention, or lay her hand on his cheek again. Still she held back, knowing how intimate that would seem. How out of place it would be at this moment. She'd be able to do that with Logan, even after everything that had happened, but not Finn. As much as she loved him, she couldn't.

She felt nostalgic for those carefree days at Yale, when they'd all been together. They were times that she would never forget, but as she felt movement inside her, those wild college days were overshadowed by this innocent moment in the middle of a quaint little coffee shop. Overshadowed by leaps and bounds.

Her baby, boy or girl, responded to Finn's gentle touch as he slid his hands carefully one way and then the other. A kick met his right hand, and then another. He grinned that crooked grin of his, the one that had sent all the girls falling at his feet several years ago.

"'ello little one." He murmured thoughtfully to her belly, giving it a little rub with his nimble fingers.

Rory blinked, feeling tears come to her eyes again. She wanted to curse the damn pregnancy hormones, but she knew this was so much more then that. She was sad about many things, yes, but those things she couldn't change. She was still having a baby, alone, while the father enjoyed his bride and prosperous future. She had still been absent from the lives of many of her friends for the past few years, only showing up on rare occasions to disappear just as quickly. She had missed so much.

And yet... there was a part of those overwhelming emotions that gave her some joy. A warmth amidst all the turmoil of her life's regrets.

 _Finn was back._

Somehow he had made a comeback into her sad little life, and just one flash of his smile told her he wasn't going to leave it as easily as before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That afternoon rolled by before either of them realized anything as transitory as 'time'. They talked of many things of little consequence but somehow it meant more then any deep conversation could. They spoke of work. Of family. Friends. The baby... but nothing too serious. Mostly the time had been passed with Finn acting like Finn, flirting and playing at the dramatic. Still Rory didn't care, it was just nice to have his company again. Even if he did ask after her mother, wondering if she was single and still possessed those great genes of hers.

Finally, upon suggestion from a very stiff Rory Gilmore, they opted for a walk instead of monopolizing the little table inside the busy little cafe all day. It seemed appropriate, given Finn's usual flare was distracting the older ones seated nearby. Rory sent him outside to wait for her, thinking of something Logan had said during their last meeting.

 _It was my turn to walk Finn._

Rory smiled sadly at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. With Logan now gone, it had apparently turned to her to fill his shoes. She was happy to do so, but somehow it wasn't quite the same as it had been then.

When she emerged from the washroom and returned to the table to collect her things, she glanced out the window and spotted Finn waiting outside on the sidewalk as promised. He was strolling back and forth, gesturing wildly with one hand while the other held his phone to his ear, his dark sunglasses hiding his animated gaze. Rory smiled fleetingly as she shoved her things into her bag and loosely wound her scarf around her neck. She didn't deny it then, when the boys showed up in Stars Hollow to whisk her away for a night of adventure, and she wasn't about to deny it now. The years had been very kind to her boys.

Finn walked a lazy circle on the quiet sidewalk before leaning his weight against the newspaper box and running his hand through his wild hair.

"No, no, mate. That was Theresa." He grumbled into his phone, waiting a moment before continuing. "Yeah. The blonde from Spain. _No._ Wait… _Portugal._ What?They aren't the same thing? Are you sure? I was certain they-"

Rory exited the café and slowly approached, not at all missing the way his lips turned upwards and his argument failed him when he noticed her. That little smile made it impossible not to return one.

"Wasn't she the one our darling Robert nearly got hitched to before-" Finn paused, pulled the phone away from his mouth a moment and whispered to her. "Ready to go, luv?"

Rory nodded and they both turned down the street, strolling casually to lend her some aid in keeping up with his long strides.

"Then I have no idea what you're talking about, Buttercup. But I did not seduce her. We agreed-" Finn continued, speaking into his phone. "Oi, don't take that tone with me. It wasn't my fault-"

Rory turned her head towards him and mouthed. _Who_ _'_ _s that_?

Finn didn't even bother to pull the phone away from his mouth this time. "Our devoted and highly disillusioned monogamist with tragically weak knees."

"Oh, _Colin."_ Rory chuckled brightly. "How is the dear boy?"

Finn removed the phone from his ear and handed it to her with an expression of boredom. "Here, ask him yourself and save me the degrading accusations in which he is leveling against my person. I have absolutely no previous, intimate knowledge of Robert's intended, as he so claims."

Rory's brows shot up as she took the phone from his hand. "Robert's getting married?"

Finn grinned lightly and pointed to the phone. "Ask the gatekeeper."

Rory put the phone to her ear only to hear Colin cursing out Finn for blaming him for anything. She chuckled, glancing up at him.

"You want me to repeat that?" She inquired.

"Spare me the details." Finn replied generously as he looped his arm casually over her shoulder. "Buttercup and I have danced to this tune more times then I care to remember."

So, being spared the job of being a referee between the two friends, Rory stopped Colin's tirade with a simple greeting.

"Colin. Yes, its me." Rory smiled into the phone, far too pleased to be reunited with another one of her dear friends then to take his anger seriously. "How are you, old boy?"

Finn walked next to Rory, his arm around her shoulder, as she chatted to Colin for a few minutes. A conversation in which she was invited to the festivities of Robert's engagement party the following evening. She declined though, holding her own against Colin's pleas. She gave a very weak excuse, requesting a rain-check instead, but Finn had a feeling she was merely playing the part of a coward.

Not that he blamed her in the least. The party promised a riotous good time, something her life at present was sorely lacking, and still she refused. There was only one reason she would. The possibility of running into a _certain individual_. It was disappointing to hear, more so then Finn expected.

Finally she said her goodbyes and hung up, handing him back his phone to pocket. As he did so, he didn't miss her poignant smile.

"You know, darling, everyone would love to see you." He told her honestly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. She _wanted to go._ Wanted to see her old friends. He knew her well enough to know that from her expression alone.

Still, she stayed quiet, refusing to answer with some other weak excuse that wasn't the truth.

"He won't be there." Finn continued, glancing up the street as his tone grew a little icy despite his best intentions.

"Who?"

Finn looked down at her but didn't say anything. Even with the dark glasses covering his eyes, she could read his expression. His frown told her everything. Thankfully it was at that moment that his phone buzzed, both breaking the tension and saving them both from that particular conversation.

"Ah. Right on time." He muttered, pulling out the device from his pocket.

"What is?"

Finn unlocked his phone and pulled up his texts. "Darling Buttercup demanding that I escort you to the festivities tomorrow evening. Both he and the little wife demand it."

Rory chuckled.

"30 seconds since hang-up, the old boy is getting terribly slow." Finn smiled, not even bothering the pocket his phone as it buzzed again. He looked at the screen then showed it to her.

The message and the two that followed in quick succession were quite explicit. Each demanded that Finn was to get her to the party by any means necessary and he wasn't to take no for an answer.

"I hate to disappoint, but I don't think even your charm would get me off my couch and to that party. Not eight and a half months pregnant, thank you very much." She declared, quite serious.

"How could you refuse a night of my delightful company?" He challenged, peering down at her curiously. "Come on, luv. We go, make the rounds, give our condolences to our dear friend Robert then I take you home to your cozy little abode. How difficult would that be?"

"No. That's not what I mean." She frowned. "You don't need to babysit me. Its not your job. You should go and riot with the rest of them. Drink, flirt, find some lucky girl to take home... then call me tomorrow and tell me all about it."

Finn paused on the street, arching his brow as a smile grew on his face. "Why, Rory Gilmore, I am scandalized!"

 _"No."_ Rory grumbled, shaking his arm off her shoulder so she could turn and face him. "That's not what I meant. I don't want _those details_. Tell me about the party, not the girl."

"That might be a little awkward, wouldn't it luv, chatting up another girl? I mean considering I'll have you with me?" He questioned, tossing his head and arching his brow again.

"Finn, I told you. I'm not going. I'm too pregnant to be any fun there."

Finn's lips curved downwards a little. A pout. He was pouting. Rory wanted to laugh, in fact she did. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"Finn." She warned, holding up her index finger and scolding him with it. _"No."_

His pout grew. He tilted his head to the opposite side, looking very much like a dejected puppy might. Still she refused. He pushed his sunglasses back, ontop his head, to reveal a set of very large misty green eyes.

"Damn it, Finn." Rory relented, half grumbling, half laughing. "You are such a child!"

Quite pleased with himself that she was beginning to cave, he grinned widely and peppered her cheek with kisses until she pushed him away laughing.

 _"No._ I am not going to go with you!" She exclaimed, still laughing as he came at her again.

* * *

Before Rory knew it she was getting ready to go to Robert's engagement party. And yes, she was going with Finn.

It had taken her nearly three hours to get ready. The entirety of two of those three hours had been spent idiotically trying to come up with excuses not to go. She wasted an hour trying on outfits. Her hair was done and taken out, only to be redone half a dozen times. She'd picked up the phone at least several times, every time weighing the idea of raiding Lane's closet, as well as her mother's but she'd only managed to stop herself by telling herself that she would have to explain her evening plans. They would of both worried about her, going out for a night with some old friends a week before her due date.

Her old friends... those party animals from Yale. Members of the Life and Death Brigade. Friends who always pulled off wild, crazy stunts.

Rory dropped her shoes on the floor and sat down on the end of her bed. _What was she doing? She couldn_ _'_ _t go out with them. She was eight and a half months pregnant! She couldn't go to a party hosted by, and for, Life an Death Brigade members._

Maybe asking her mother for an outfit to wear _was_ a good idea, considering she'd most certainly deny her the means to go out. Reaching over for her phone, with every intention of actually doing it this time, the doorbell rang and stopped her. She glanced at the clock. She had fifteen minutes before Finn arrived. Whoever this was, she hoped it was her mother, here to destroy her plans in one fell swoop.

Eager to see that it was a useful excuse, or even a distraction, she left her room and made her way down the hall towards the front door.

As soon as she reached it, unlocked it and pulled it open, she had not expected to find who it actually was standing before her.

"I know I'm early, but I thought you'd find some excuse…"

His amused, well rehearsed apology/greeting hybrid fell silent as his eyes fell upon Rory standing in the doorway. Her dark floral dress hugging every curve of her small body, drew his eyes down and then up again. Her hair delicately curled and her dash of classic starlet red lipstick complimenting the sublet black cat eye liner...

Finn just stood there.

Had he chanced a drink or two before coming to pick her up he might have been able to recover quickly with some wit and charm but he found it very difficult to reconcile this Rory Gilmore with the one he'd known for so long.

Rory, for her part, seemed as equally stunned into silence.

She'd known Finn to be exceptionally eccentric and quirky, especially in his choices of garb. He'd worn loud and ostentatious costumes with glee. He'd sported loud Hawaiian shirts regardless of what anyone said about them. He'd even painted his nails and wore eyeliner a number of times. _But tonight_... tonight he looked every bit the cover model of GQ. His dark navy three piece suit, perfectly tailored, and worn with only a crisp white shirt was shocking ordinary... not to mention flattering.

Rory blinked and cursed the blush she could feel burning on her face as she reminded herself that this was _just Finn_. The same old flirtatious, girl-chasing Finn. Sure he had cleaned up well, but he was the same guy.

Still, she didn't know what to say except...

"I'll be ready in a second. I just need to grab my shoes."

Finn watched her dart off, taking note of the bare feet and dark red nail polish on her toes. It made him smile. He'd truly expected her to cancel on him.

He'd mentally prepared for it at least. Expecting her to text, call or even tell him right to his face that she wouldn't be going. He would have fought it, of course, but more then likely she would have won out by way of the sympathy vote and he would have been forced to go to the party alone.

Had it of happened, the night would have unfolded like so many other of late. He would have argued with Colin about not being able to snag a date anymore. He would have had to endure Steph pity him for still being single. He would have been surrounded by sappy couples mooning over each other all night while he hit the bar more then he should. It was how it all usually went these days. He had both expected and planned for the same outcome. He wasn't a pessimist, in fact he was the furthest thing from it but this was all just fact. A night of boredom and drunkenness had certainly awaited him.

That is, _it had_ until Rory Gilmore returned with her shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little note to add, so I keep the end of this chapter clean. I figured within the nine year gap (which we have between the show and the revival) Colin would have gotten married but I'll explain a little of that later, hopefully. Also, please don't hesitate to drop a line or tell me what you like/don't like about the unfolding epic. I welcome all reviews... just maybe go easy on me, I'm not a professional writer by any means. Thanks guys, you're fantastic.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The party, hosted by Colin and Steph at their lavish home, was an outdoor affair of white linen and a semicircle of tents around an outdoor dance floor adorned with hundreds of strands of winking crystal lights. It was stunning. To walk in the front door of their beautiful three story stone house and then head directly through to the large backyard to see all of that laid out before you, it literally took your breath away. Or that was at least how Rory felt. Waiters and waitresses strolled around with champagne dressed to the nines, while guests, dressed even more lavishly made polite small talk and greeted each other with a firm handshake or light peck on each cheek.

Rory looked at the diamonds adorning women's necks, the expensive suits on the men. She felt under dressed with her simple little floral dress, even if she was dressing it up with a pair of shoes that were killing her. She was glad of Finn's arm though, steadying her and keeping her close. She felt safe, secure, amidst a world she hadn't been a part of for years. She wasn't about to find herself alone this evening, not for all the money in the world... not with all of this grandeur spread out before her... all these people she didn't seem to know.

A large table set aside on the patio, and equipped with its very own butler guard, housed a mountain of gifts. It caught her eye the second they stepped out onto the patio arm-in-arm.

Rory hesitated, pulling back a little. "I didn't bring a gift. You didn't tell me-"

Finn smiled down at her and urged her forward, past the threatening table of gifts and that lurking guilt of an obligation shirked.

"There's one in the car that can be from both of us, darling. But don't you think just showing up is good enough for our dear Robert?" He soothed as he lead her down the stone steps of the patio and headed towards the outlaying tents and greatest bulk of guests. "Put away that frown, luv. We're here to pay homage to our dear Robert before his life is over as we know it."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I hardly think he feels that way."

"No. He wouldn't, being covered in the vixen's perfume, now would he?" He nodded to a few people he knew. People who seemed to be watching them. Something Rory didn't miss.

"Everyone's looking at us." She muttered uncomfortably, sliding in a little closer to him to ask "Is something wrong with my dress?"

Finn looked down at her, a little grin playing across his lips as he found himself quite pleased to have to opportunity to asses her entire person yet again.

People _were_ looking at them, of course they were. He'd noticed it too. Everyone here knew him, only a handful knew her. He could just imagine what they were all saying. The lately recluse Finn, showing up unannounced with a gorgeous pregnant woman to his friend's engagement party. _My, my wouldn't the rumors be flying!_

He was just about to ignore her concerns with a remark that she looked beautiful when he caught sight of Steph coming towards them through the crowds. He stood up a little straighter and grinned at the lovely Mrs. McCrae as she approached, looking quite stunning in her Grecian styled gown.

"Miss Gilmore, as requested." He declared with a flourish.

Rory turned her head, only now catching sight of Steph and broke off from Finn to embrace her old friend. They clung to each other a moment before Rory even noticed the slight protrusion from Steph's very own belly which would soon rival her own.

"You're pregnant?" Rory exclaimed, hugging her again before they both wiped happy tears from their eyes.

"So are you! Oh my god, look at you!" Steph laughed, then cursed her mascara before glaring at Finn and giving him a stout punch to the arm. "You didn't tell us! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I would have, could I claim responsibility." He countered, giving his arm a gentle rub before leaning in and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Now, seeing as she is in good hands, I must locate that husband of ours. Where is my darling Buttercup?"

Having become quite used to Finn and Colin's camaraderie, Steph simply turned and pointed towards one tent in particular, the one central to the others. "I left him in there with Robert. He's trying to arrange some horrible stunt for Robert's bachelor party, one that is sure to get you all killed."

"Ooh. _What fun_." Finn's eyes flashed with delight. He turned back to Rory. "Would you excuse me, my darling?"

Rory nodded shallowly and leaned in as he did, to plant a kiss on her cheek. She didn't really want to be left alone for long, even if she did want to catch up with Steph. She felt a little braver with Finn at her side, especially with all these people around, seeing as she wasn't yet ready to tempt fate and let her guard down.

"Please, don't be long." She whispered in his ear.

When he pulled back he gave her a wink that told her he wouldn't, then he was off, leaving Rory alone with Steph.

Both women smiled in sync then looped their arms around each other and headed off, themselves, in the opposite direction of Finn's departure.

"I hope you'll forgive us for making Finn drag you out tonight, but we just had to see you." Steph began. "The boys were so heartbroken when you said goodbye. They never thought we'd ever see you again. Robert will be so happy you've come. Of course he will play it up as much as possible, but he missed you just as much as the rest of us did."

"I can't believe he's getting married." Rory laughed, choosing a lighthearted reply over a true explanation for her disappearance. "Last I saw him he met and got engaged to a waitress moonlighting as a tango dancer, all in one night I might add. It was quite the whirlwind romance."

"Oh yes. I heard about her. She had a terrible name, didn't she? Thankfully that didn't last, same as the other two since them." Steph chuckled. "One he nearly married in Prague five months ago, which the boys thankfully got him out of. The other came and went so quickly that I forget what she even did. This one, though, appears to be quite real. Even Colin agrees with me that it'll stick. Its about time too, he needs to settle down. They all do."

Locating an unoccupied bench at the side of the garden, Steph and Rory sat down together and looked out over the yard of guests.

"Well, you've done an excellent job with Colin." Rory smiled, thinking back to the jerk he had been at Yale. "He certainly has mellowed."

"He has but I'm a little glad he'll never truly change." Steph smiled, looking a little wistful. "I always loved his wilder side... as much as I could kill him for it sometimes."

Rory was glad of that. She'd always loved Steph and Colin together. Although she had managed to tame him a little, they worked better together as the wild couple they had been upon meeting. Being friends before lovers always seemed to work better in a couples' favor then any passion could. It was still an odd sensation however, to see Colin settled and happy. Rory never thought he would settle down, not with his cold detachment to all things domestic.

She looked out over the yard and the house, Steph and Colin's home. It was lavish but comfortable. A place someone could enjoy life. Where they could be happy.

"It's beautiful." Rory remarked quietly. "The house, the party. It's... well, it's been a while since I've seen something like this."

"Thank you." Steph smiled sweetly then reached out and took Rory's hand. "We're so glad your back, Rory."

Rory was quiet a minute, her emotions swirling around inside her like a dangerous gale. She blinked, tears in her eyes, and gave Steph's hands a little squeeze.

"Me too." She confessed quietly, glad she didn't have to hide anything from her old friend.

"I'm embarrassed to say how much we fought to get you here." She said again. "How we both hassled Finn..."

Rory chuckled and wiped away a tear from her eye before it plunged down her cheek. "I know. I read the messages."

Steph laughed, vowing to get him for that. "When you told Colin you wouldn't be coming he was so disappointed. He wanted to go and kidnap you himself."

Rory smiled, touched by the thought. "I know he wasn't happy about it but... I just thought it would be easier. You know, not to run into Logan after everything that happened."

Steph pulled back a little, visibly surprised, before leveling a sympathetic look upon her. "Didn't Finn tell you he wouldn't be here?"

"He did eventually but..." Rory gave a little shrug. "I guess I didn't really believe him. I mean, it's _Logan._ You guys are all best friends."

Steph frowned. "No. _Rory..._ Finn didn't tell you?"

Rory frowned, a little uneasiness knotting her stomach. "Tell me what?"

Steph seemed conflicted, upset by that question, so much so that Rory shifted in her seat. She turned a little more, facing Steph more fully, as concern creased her features.

 _"Steph?_ What didn't Finn tell me?"

" _The boys_. They don't see or even talk to Logan anymore. They haven't for quite some time."

"What? Why not?"

"They had a falling out. A pretty bad one." Steph frowned, glancing away to fixate upon the darkening sky above.

She closed her eyes a moment, remembering the entire affair with vivid clarity. Rory sat silently, dumbfounded by this news. The boys weren't 'the boys' anymore? She had no idea. Steph opened her eyes, dropping her attention from the sky to look at her friend. She took in her look of concern, of sadness, the way she stared blankly at the gravel path beneath their feet. It hurt her. Especially the way she held onto her belly... as if wanting to protect the baby inside from all of her disappointment... all of her sorrow.

"What happened?" Rory whispered, not even looking up.

Steph sighed but obliged her with an answer. "It was shortly after you left. I don't know what happened exactly but... it was around the time when Logan started acting different... not like himself. I asked Colin what happened but he wouldn't say. All I can tell you is that they all went out together one night and... somehow it all ended very badly."

Rory's gaze jumped up to Steph's. She didn't say a word but her eyes seemed to ask the only logical question at the moment. _How badly?_ She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know but she needed an some kind of an answer. Steph seemed to understand this because she turned her head, looking back at the crowds of people happily celebrating the upcoming wedding, totally ignorant of the two women sitting alone uncovering painful memories.

"They called me, in the middle of the night, needing to be bailed out of jail. I'd done that before, that wasn't new but... after I bailed out Colin and Finn I found out that Logan was there too. I wasn't going to leave him there, even if he had been acting like an ass lately but Colin stopped me. Neither he or Finn would let me bail Logan out. They just said to leave him and made me take them home."

Rory remained silent. She hadn't expected this but the shock of it would of accompanied any similar tale. The arrest didn't surprise her but the fact that Colin and Finn had willingly left Logan behind... that was something that had never happened before. No matter how bad things had gotten. Rory held onto her belly, unable to picture it for herself... the boys breaking up. Of them just... not being themselves anymore.

"Please don't tell them I said anything." Steph pleaded, reaching out to grasp Rory's forearm comfortingly. "They wouldn't of wanted me to but..."

Rory nodded silently, still both confused and conflicted. She frowned, looking at Steph with those big innocent blue eyes of hers. "What happened when you picked them up?"

"What do you mean?" Steph frowned, letting her go and sitting back.

"Were they just all drunk... or...?"

Steph gave her head a little shake. " _Oh hun_. No. They were arrested under charges of assault and property damage as well as public intoxication. I'm pretty sure there was even something about one of them resisting arrest."

Rory closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry I don't know anything else." Steph mumbled regrettably, her hands on her lap, twisting the large diamond ring on her finger. "Colin didn't say a word and I didn't dare ask Finn... not when..."

Rory turned and looked at Steph when she stopped abruptly, biting her lip. She exhaled shakily, avoiding Rory's gaze.

"What?" Rory pressed gently but leaving her no room for avoidance. "What else have I missed?"

"Nothing much just... Finn's mom is sick. It makes him tense... _different._ He's not as wild as he used to be, but just like that thing with Logan he doesn't like to talk about it... so we don't. Makes things easier."

Rory was quiet, her mind working away at some explanation... more questions, when Steph reached out and laid a hand on her belly. Rory couldn't help but smile as she laid her hand over Steph's and gave it a little squeeze.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby before me." She breathed, looking goregeously wistful. _"Rory..."_

"I know. I'm terrified." Rory confessed, offering a sarcastic little chuckle as she let Steph's hand go to slip it behind her back, rubbing her aching muscles. "But I've got my mom and Luke so I figure it won't be impossible, you know."

Steph looked up at her, alarmed. "You're doing it alone? ... _the guy...?_ "

Rory bit her lip, swallowing with difficulty. "... married."

Steph exhaled, turning her head to look over the crowds again. She didn't need to ask. She knew what that meant. Without looking, she reached out again and found Rory's hand as she withdrew it from her back. Giving it a squeeze, Steph met her eyes, cut to the core to see Rory's eyes glazed with tears.

"I'm so sorry hun." She whispered, biting back any questions she had... any curses for the stupidity of passion. She leaned in a little closer, and with a similar action Rory leaned her head against Steph's. For a moment they were alone on the crowded lawn... safe and unseen in their painful regret. Steph pulled away a moment later, she wanted to ask what had happened... how had Rory ever ended up here, alone and pregnant, but she was denied the opportunity when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. Someone darted out of the nearest tent.

Steph turned her head.

"Shit. There's Finn." Steph cursed, spotting him standing outside the tent, followed in quick succession by both Colin and Robert. "We'd better go."

Both women stood and headed back towards the party, arm in arm.

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Steph asked, a little smile curving her tasteful rose lips.

"Who? Me and Finn?" Rory asked with a little cough once she was sure she'd gotten rid of all evidence of tears. "Nothing, _why?"_

Steph gave a little shrug. "Nothing, just... we've heard a lot about you in the past twenty four hours is all."

Rory rolled her eyes, grateful that they neared the tent enough for the three men to spot them, thus ending that particular conversation.

The three men strode directly over to them but it was Robert who slipped into the lead and greeted Rory first with a kiss upon both cheeks.

"My darling Rory, so good it is to see you. And looking so maternal, I do say... it suits you, this heavenly glow you seem to have about you." Robert declared, his words perfectly emphasized with that same regal formality as they had been during their days at Yale.

With a smile, Rory slipped easily into the formality along with him, as she gave him his own kiss on the cheek. "My dear Robert. I was shocked to hear of your upcoming nuptials. Positively shocked. Who is this girl who seems to have captured your heart? I hope she treats you well."

"She is divine." Robert replied honestly. "I am eager for you to make her acquaintance, this Parisian art student of mine, for I do believe you will adore her."

"However young she may be for you, old boy." Colin jumped in, requesting a hug from the delightful Rory, which he received happily. "Nine years, I dare say. A veritable child. What she sees in you besides your money, I'll never know."

Rory chuckled as Robert defended his beloved. She looked around at the circle they'd effortlessly formed, all chatting away and insulting each other in the manner to which they'd become accustomed. All the slightly older faces of her past, but it was so comforting to see them all again. If felt as if no time had passed at all.

"Before we test that little claim, and have her produce her passport for verification..." Finn jumped in, moving over and throwing his arm around Rory and leaning in conspiratorially. "It is time to settle up, my lovely lemmings, because I have _once again_ produced the most stunning date of anyone thus far."

"Excuse me." Steph laughed, ready to begin a little fun of her own, giving Colin a quick jab to the ribs with her elbow. "What about _me?"_

Finn beat Colin to the punch, pointing at her and her diamond ring. "You are a wife, darling, _not a date_."

"Its an entirely different demographic." Colin added simply, defending his friend with a little shrug to his wife.

"As is 'fiancée' I suppose." Robert frowned. "Which would knock my dear Madeline out of the running."

"Wow, don't I feel special." Rory smirked at Steph.

"You're moving down the line pretty fast, aren't you?" Steph chuckled, reading her expression all too well.

"No, no, no." Finn interjected. "That's not what this is about. _This..._ is about these gentlemen being wildly jealous of me, yet again."

Rory and Steph rolled their eyes, while Robert picked up on the accusation.

"I do believe 'date' is neither here nor there, my good friend." He remarked, squinting at Rory and Finn. "What evidence do we have that this in fact a date and not some ploy to empty our pockets?"

Colin seemed equally invested, as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his chin thoughtfully with his index finger. "Indeed. A cunning ploy between two crafty friends perhaps."

"I brought her, didn't I?" Finn challenged with his normal theatrical gravitas. "And we're leaving together, aren't we luv?"

Rory shrugged as if she wasn't sure. "Maybe I'll find someone else to take me home."

Finn looked highly offended but thought about it a moment and had to shrug, conceding to the truth of that as he glanced back at the boys. "It's happened before. Who am I to deny it? Still, clearly we arrived together and thus planned on enjoying the evening together. There you go mates, _evidence._ Pay up."

Rory arched a brow, looking back to Steph with a little sigh of utter exhaustion. "Why is it that I suddenly feel like a horse, or a hound chasing a mechanical rabbit?"

Steph chuckled, nodding her agreement. "Aren't men horrible?"

"We've never once claimed otherwise, ladies." Finn reminded her but looked to the boys. "Just pay up gentlemen and we can get on with the drinking."

Robert and Colin grumbled at that, cursing him under their breath as they dug into their pockets but Rory stopped them before they actually got around to coughing up the money Finn demanded.

"Now, wait." She declared, shifting her gaze to Finn. "Aren't dates with you quite legendary affairs?"

"They are indeed, luv." He smiled appreciatively for the compliment.

"And there are sure to be some ladies here tonight, who have succumbed to your charms. Perhaps you and I should spend the evening with those ladies, hearing all about your conquests? You know, so I know what to expect." She asked brightly

Finn's expression appeared very much concerned. "Don't you dare."

"Very well then." Rory conceded, turning to the boys. "Keep your money gentlemen. As soon as our enterprising thief here seduces me, it's not a date."

"That could be arranged." Finn offered helpfully but no one seemed to believe him.

"Come, Rory." Robert said offering her his arm. "Let us leave this rabble, I must introduce you to my lovely bride to be."

Rory took his arm happily and followed his lead into the tent, leaving behind her three friends.

Steph slid her arm into Colin's and the two of them stood there with Finn, not at all oblivious to the way that he watched Rory and Robert disappear inside the tent before he turned to them with a smile and asked for drink orders.

Steph sighed as she and her husband exchanged a look. Yes, Colin had seen it too. Still, they headed off towards the bar behind Finn, casually striding along without a care in the world.

* * *

Time passed quickly, so much so that Rory barely even thought of it until she returned home shortly after 1am.

She'd gone to the party with every intention of taking Finn up on his offer to leave early so she could return home, put on comfortable pajamas and binge watch Netflix, but that never happened. She'd had a wonderful time. She'd hardly even wanted to leave but with her aching feet and sore sides from laughing, she knew she'd had to or she'd regret it the following day.

Rory walked through her front door with a smile on her face. She had made plans with everyone. Dinner with Colin and Steph soon. Attending Robert's wedding. Shopping for baby things with Steph.

She was happy.

She slipped off her shoes and dropped her purse on the couch. Withdrawing her phone from her purse, she headed towards her bedroom as she flicked through the twenty texts from her mother.

She'd only sent two in reply, one to let her know that _she was fine_ and the other that _she'd call the following day to explain_ but Rory felt a little guilty in admitting to herself that she wouldn't explain everything. Not when she knew her mother would freak out about her going to a party with her old Yale friends.

Suddenly her phone pinged. Rory looked at the time. 1:29am. _Who in their right mind..._

Rory pulled up the text. It was from Finn. _Dinner, tomorrow?_

Rory smiled but it quickly slid off her face as quickly as it had appeared. She felt a sudden pain shoot through her back and then... something dripped down her leg. Her heart thudded in her chest. This was it, wasn't it? She didn't pee herself, this was her water breaking or something. She felt the strong desire to call Paris and ask. Or Lane. Or her mother. _Her mother._

She picked up her phone, her hands trembling as she dialed and waited. She moved slowly towards the bathroom, then towards her bedroom door. She was confused and scared, not knowing what she should be doing... where she should be going... but it wasn't until the call picked up that she was able to at least breathe.

"Finn. _Come back_. I think I'm in labor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

They got to the hospital in record time, stole a wheelchair and gotten her into it, then ran down the corridor towards the maternity wing. Nearly skidding to a stop before the attending nurse, Finn doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't run in a long time, not like this, not with such purpose.

"Hello there." She nurse smile brightly at the two of them over the desk. "How are we doing?"

"Horrible!" Rory shrieked between her patterned breathing mantra. "I need drugs! I'm not doing this without drugs!"

"Yeah, me too." Finn chimed in, grabbing his side and only now managing to control his own breathing enough to be able to stand upright. "Don't hold out on me darling, I'll take anything you've got. I mean _anything."_

The nurse chuckled and retrieved a clipboard.

"Name?"

"Lorelei Gilmore, but I go by Rory. I forgot what's on the file." She winced again. "I'm not due till next week. My doctor's name is Jones. And my contractions are... _were_ six minutes apart and _now..."_

"Every few minutes." Finn jumped in, looking at his watch. "For ten minutes."

The nurse jotted down the information and went to retrieve the appropriate chart. As she did so, Finn came around the wheelchair and squatted beside Rory, looking particularly worried.

"You ok, luv?"

Rory bit her lip, nodding weakly. "Sorry about the front seat."

Finn couldn't help but smirk. He gave her knee a comforting pat. "Don't worry about it, luv. That car has been christened by more bodily functions then those damn dorm rooms at Yale."

Rory cringed "Remind me never to set foot inside that thing again."

"I'll buy a new one tomorrow." He grinned in that lopsided way which made her doubt he was joking.

She wanted to laugh but as another contraction gripped her body she just whimpered. "I don't want to do this. I'm not ready Finn. I was supposed to have another week."

Smiling sadly, he rolled up onto his toes and kissed her forehead. Contrary to what she thought, he knew she'd ace this just as well as she had everything else in her life. Rory whimpered regardless and grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers tightly.

"Don't leave me, Finn. _Please._ Don't leave me. I shouldn't of but I've watched those delivery videos they tell you not to watch when you get pregnant. I did. _Every one_. All those horror stories are filed away in my head, replaying like some sick, twisted Cannes Film Festival. And I've seen Alien. I _know_ Alien. Trust me, I know what happens! I don't want-"

Finn just smiled at her.

"What?" She growled, resenting that smile.

He just gave a little shake of his head but his smile disappeared as soon as Rory tensed, another contraction hitting her.

"My mom." She begged, wincing again as she forgot his smile. "...My mom. I want my mom here. Can you... can call her? I need her here."

Finn kissed her forehead again and gave her hand a squeeze. "Sure thing, luv. Got your phone?"

Shakily she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He had just unlocked the phone with Rory's code when the nurse returned, this time coming out from around the desk. "Alright, Rory. Lets get you settled."

Finn stood up and moved back, out of the way, as he found the contact for Lorelei Gilmore on Rory's phone.

"He's coming too, right?" Rory asked the nurse, pointing to Finn. "I'm not going to do it alone. I'll keep this thing in there. I will. I can do it, I swear. I've lived with Paris Geller. I've been through hell. This will be a picnic compared to her. Trust me." She winced again, biting her lip to stop from whimpering.

She tried to look tough but the nurse knew better. Twenty three years as a nurse and seventeen of those years spent in the maternity wing, it was common to see scared girls trying to look tough but they got over it. So she just smiled knowingly at Rory and glanced at the man who had brought her in.

He was pacing rather frantically, keeping a close eye on the beautiful mother in the wheelchair as he waited for his phone call to be answered. He looked quite dapper in his suit pants and vest. A little worried and scared maybe, but they looked like a handsome couple. Ready to handle what was coming next.

The nurse, sweet as she was, nodded to Rory and eased that concern of hers.

"Of course." She smiled. "You two look like you were having quite a nice evening before this little one had to change your plans."

Rory struggled to smile. "A friend's engagement party."

"Oh then this'll make quite a story to tell at the wedding." The nurse amended, before glancing back at Finn and calling to him over her shoulder. "Come on dad, don't fall behind."

Finn turned towards the nurse, a little startled, but the phone call was picked up by a very groggy Lorelei and thus silenced any reply he could of made.

 _"Mm,_ hello? Hun, are you alright?"

Finn watched as the nurse began wheeling Rory away towards those ominous double doors of the maternity wing, and quickly dashed off after them lest he be left behind, as he spoke quickly into the phone.

"Sorry luv, not Rory. She's in labor. General hospital, Hartford. Just admitting her now. She wants you here."

There was silence on the phone then something that sounded like scrambling and a man protesting for being woken up. "We're on our way."

Finn hung up and slipped it into his pocket and followed the nurse through to the maternity wing. Something he had never expected to be doing when he picked her up six hours ago.

* * *

 _Six Hours Later_

Finn slipped out of the delivery room and leaned against the wall. Unsteadily he slid to the floor in a shaky mess of nerves, his emotions jumbled beyond recognition. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his tired fingers, which had several times been crushed by Gilmore's iron grip, exhaling an unsteady breath.

It was all over. The baby was here.

He exhaled again, unable to help the grin that effortlessly became plastered on his face, and rubbed his eyes again. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, only to realize it was Rory's when he went to check the time. 6:45. He exhaled again and forced himself to his feet. Reaching into his other pocket he pulled out his own phone and quickly found Colin's contact. He hit call and waited. He didn't care how early it was.

Colin picked up after four rings, muttering as he did so.

 _"What?"_ He grumbled. "You better be in jail again because you sure as hell aren't awake _willingly_ at this hour."

Finn wanted to smile but a sudden rush of emotion chocked it out of him. He struggled to talk.

There was silence, then Colin's voice again, this time quite concerned. _"Finn?"_

"Sorry mate." Finn replied finally, his voice a little unsteady. "Long night. Rory just had her baby. Look, her mum's here but I thought you and Steph might want to be here when visiting hours start."

There was silence again and then Finn vaguely heard Colin wake Steph and tell her the news.

"We can be there now if you want us to." Colin replied, sounding like he was up and already moving around while Steph talked frantically in the background.

"No, no. It's fine. Lorelai will want to see her first, i'm just headed to find her now." Finn hesitated. "But, if you could... you know... stick around here 'til I get back?"

"Sure thing man. But... did you want me to call Evie? Maybe ask if she could-"

"No. I'm going." Finn interjected, his tone firm. "Just be here 'till I get back."

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore was completely enamored with her tiny granddaughter. It was an odd sensation, to be holding such a perfect little human being, being completely head-over-heels in love, and all the while _not_ being tripped out on Demerol like she had been with Rory. This little girl was the perfect imitation of her mother. It was incredible. Lorelai didn't even bother trying to deny her tears.

The moment she entered the room and passed that curtain, to see Rory laying there with a baby in her arms. Lorelai's heart jumped into her throat and refused to return to its' cage within her chest. She didn't blame Luke for hanging back, tearfully allowing mother and daughter to sit together alone for a while. The old guy was tough on the outside but he was the biggest softie she knew.

Alone, and happy to be left this way, Lorelai and Rory spent an entire hour just staring at the tiniest Gilmore girl. Time seemed to slow, and that was alright. They only spoke in whispers, but it only seemed appropriate. The moment was theirs alone. Mother and daughter. Twice over.

Lorelai lifted her gaze from her granddaughter to look at her very own baby girl. Rory was tired. Dark smudges under her eyes. Her skin pale. Her hair, once nicely curled, was matted by sweat. To Lorelai though, Rory had never looked more beautiful. Especially when she stared down at her own daughter with such effortless love and devotion.

Lorelai gently pushed a lock a matted hair off her daughter's pale forehead and placed a kiss there. She'd never been so proud.

"You did good, kid." She whispered, her voice hitched with emotion.

Rory sniffed back her own tears. "Thanks mom."

* * *

When Lorelai finally exited the room, she found two people waiting outside instead of Luke. She looked at both of them. The beautiful young woman, visibly entering her second trimester and the young man... vaguely familiar as he was.

Her eyes narrowed. _"You."_

Colin cringed a little.

 _"You._ You're one of the guys I met at the police station when I picked up Rory after that stupid boat thing. One of those Life and Death guys."

He nodded, however badly he suffered in that particular translation. "Colin McCrae. Yeah. Uh, Ms. Gilmore this is my wife-"

 _"Mrs. Danes."_ Lorelai corrected, still maintaining that threatening gleam in her eye.

"Yes, sorry." Colin cleared his throat. "Congratulations by the way."

"Don't suck up to me."

Steph bit her lip, trying not to smile as her husband was visibly unsettled by the headstrong woman. Normally he'd just give it back but he couldn't very well do that with Rory's mother. Not when they were all trying to keep Rory in their lives.

"Finn called us and asked us to come." Colin continued as if he hadn't heard Lorelai's little snarl. "He thought maybe you'd appreciate someone keeping an eye on Rory if you-"

 _"Who?"_ Lorelai interrupted, this time with just the faintest glimmer of amusement in her eye that told him she was just enjoying this now.

"Finn?" Colin questioned, trying not to react to that look. "The... uh... the other guy from the station that night."

Lorelai's eyes narrowed again. "Right. The Australian. He hit on me."

Steph smirked, dropping her gaze to the floor. _Yup, that sounded like Finn._

"Where's my husband?" She asked then, her face still a mask of disapproval.

"Uh..."

"He went for coffee. Said he would meet you in the cafe." Steph spoke up, helpfully, as Colin nodded.

Lorelai heaved a little sigh, narrowing her gaze upon Colin once more and headed for the door. "Fine. Come with me. You can sit with Rory while I go pick up my mom. Unless you want to do that for me."

"We'll sit with Rory, thanks." Steph quipped. She'd heard stories about Emily Gilmore, she'd much rather sit in a cold hospital then take on such a matriarch.

"Wise woman." Lorelai amended then lead the visitors into the room, totally ignoring Colin as he grumbled at his wife for throwing him under the bus. It was actually a lot of fun making these Yale graduates squirm. She should have been doing this for years.

"Here kiddo." Lorelai smiled, returning to Rory's bedside with her visitors. "I found you some company while I pick up your grandmother."

Rory's eyes brightened at the sight of Steph and Colin. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to meet your little one." Steph responded quickly as she approached her bedside and peered down at the little baby in her arms.

"...And deliver gifts." Colin added, depositing his load of loot out of the way. "Apparently its customary."

"You didn't need to do that." Rory chuckled but caught sight of her mom gesturing from the background.

"I'm going to run out now but I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks mom."

Lorelai flashed a smile then headed out the door, offering only a withering glare of warning to Colin. A mental warning to look after her girls, but he got it. There was no mistaking _that look._

"She's a little... intense _."_ Colin amended once she was gone, as he watched Rory offer his wife the baby.

"You should see her when she's mad." Rory chuckled.

"Look at her, babe."

Steph walked over to Colin, showing him the little baby girl. Both of them smiled, captivated by her delicate features.

"Dammit Gilmore." Colin breathed, he glanced her way for only a second before looking back at the baby. He sniffed, appearing to be quite overcome. An emotion that Rory had never seen upon his face before.

"I know. _"_ Rory remarked quietly, hardly able to take her eyes off him to look at her friend holding her brand new daughter "She's perfect. She does have a nasty habit of making you cry though. Just wait till she yawns, she'll break even your black heart."

Steph chuckled, tears in her eyes and showed off the baby to Colin. Surprisingly Colin reached for her, taking her from Steph's arms, surprising both women.

"Finn call you guys?" Rory asked after a moment, playing with the fringe of her thin blanket. "He wasn't here when I moved rooms... just mom."

Steph nodded, wiping the tear from her eye as she came around to Rory and smiled over her. She picked up Rory's fishtail braid, which Lorelai had done for her, and then laid it back down on her shoulder.

"Yeah. He'll be back later." Steph told her simply.

Rory didn't like the vagueness of that reply but she stayed quiet. It wasn't her place to demand Finn be with her every minute, even if he had been with her during the delivery. As grossed out as he was, by it all, she was just grateful he hadn't left her alone.

Colin cleared his throat, drawing both women's attention to him. He gave a little shrug to Steph then nodded, as if conversing in code.

"You might as well tell her."

Rory looked at Steph. _Tell me what?_

Although Steph hesitated, the go-ahead from Colin wasn't quite the same as the go-ahead from Finn.

"Its better if she knows." Colin advised.

His wife's loyalty to their best friend was touching but he was sure it would cause more harm then good if Rory stayed ignorant of all the facts. Steph sighed. He was right. It would be better if she knew. Especially if she and Colin were right about the possibility of Rory and Finn growing closer.

"You know how I told you that Finn's mother was sick?" Steph asked, alluding to their short conversation during the party the night before.

Rory nodded, glancing at Colin to gauge his reaction. He didn't seem annoyed at all that Finn's secret had been shared. In fact, he seemed consumed by the beauty of the baby in his arms.

"What I didn't tell you was how serious it is." Steph continued.

"I don't under-"

"Cancer." Colin interrupted. "Ovarian cancer. Stage three."

Rory looked at him, sucker-punched by the news. He looked just as wounded as she did, even if he knew her and Rory didn't.

"I know." He replied, his voice full of regret. "Its not good."

"Please don't be angry with Finn, Rory. I mean, don't take it personal that he didn't say anything." Steph added quickly, her affection for the Aussie clearly evident. "He doesn't like to talk about it with anyone."

"Not even you?" Rory asked sadly, her gaze still on Colin.

Colin sighed. He'd tried before. Getting Finn drunk enough to ask the questions he wouldn't answer sober, but it had only worked once after he confided in Colin about the diagnosis. Since then he'd only evaded any questioned posed to him, drunk or sober. He was a difficult man to reach, especially about things as important to him as family. He could joke endlessly but when it came to serious things... Well, they were a close knit bunch, they always had been. It was only natural that this cancer diagnosis was effecting him greatly. In all honesty, Colin was convinced that Finn's mother being sick was _killing him_ slowly.

"Stage three... what does that mean exactly?" Rory questioned, looking rather frantic as she looked from one friend to the other.

"Its not good. It took us a while but we finally got some answers out of Evie. Apparently she's known for a little while."

Steph looked at her husband fondly, then turned back to her friend.

"Finn and his sisters were sharing the responsibility of taking her to her appointments and treatments but since Lana's husband was transfered for work, she can only come for a few weeks at a time... so its essentially been all up to Evie and Finn. Evie handles all the check-ups and deals with all the nurses at the house but Finn takes her to her chemo every Monday. That's where he is today. They're hopeful but at this point there is little they can do."

Rory blinked, her eyes full of tears. She had no idea.

"He's stubborn as hell though." Colin remarked, offering the faintest of smiles. "As much as he cares about you, he wouldn't skip an appointment. Asked us to come and stay in case your mom needed a break before he got back."

"You didn't need to." Rory responded quietly, still not quite sure how to handle all of this.

"We were happy to do it." Steph smiled devotedly as she looked back at Colin, who was now delicately playing with the baby's tiny fingers.

They were all quiet a moment, everything sinking in. Rory watched Colin with her daughter, completely enamored with the little pink thing. She understood the fascination. She'd spent hours already just staring at her. She was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She watched Steph get up, a hand on her own little belly, and go to her husband. They shared a smile, then gazed at the baby a moment before Colin leaned over and kissed her cheek. No doubt they were thinking of their own baby they'd soon have. Rory laid back and watched them.

Exhausted as she was, her mind raced.


	5. Chapter 5

: A little longer, this chapter, but I had so much I wanted to include I couldn't cut very much. I've given you guys a taste of what I think Rory and Finn's friendship was like, hopefully it follows (somewhat) the Gilmore Girls narrative.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

After her mother had come and gone with her grandmother and Colin and Steph were ushered from the room, Rory drifted in and out of sleep as the quiet of the hospital settled around her. The visiting hours had finished. She had completed the unpleasantness of her checkup and gotten her baby girl checked over again before they were left alone for the night. It wasn't ideal, being left all alone in a strange place with a brand new baby, but being as exhausted as she was, Rory had little fight left in her.

She had enjoyed a wonderful visit with her grandmother but her infusion of energy, thanks to her new life, had tired Rory out considerably. She slid down a little further on her uncomfortable cot and pulled the thin blanket up over her shoulders. She looked at her baby, sleeping soundly in her little transparent crib that had been placed next to her bed. The tiny thing was stunning. Her big unfocused blue eyes. The tiny little fingers and toes. Rory was head over heels for her.

Never had she wanted this life. Parenthood. It had taken Rory six months to even start to feel excited about her unplanned pregnancy. It had only been once she felt her baby kick the first time that she began to feel the least bit excited about the prospects of being a mother. Now, all she needed to do was start being excited about being a _single mom_ , being free and wild to raise her baby however she wanted. The freedom that had enabled Lorelai Gilmore-Danes to enjoy thirty three years of fun as she raised her daughter as her best friend. Come hell or high water they had been the best of friends.

Rory pulled the blanket up higher under her chin and closed her eyes. A sweeping sense of sadness came over her as she couldn't help but think about the bad times that had come and gone for her and her mother. She couldn't help it. She'd been thinking about it ever since her father had called to congratulate her on the birth of her daughter, his granddaughter. Christopher Hayden. Basically her own version of Logan Huntzberger, constantly waltzing into her life and leaving destruction in his wake.

With a sigh, and a mind-numbing sense of both sadness and regret, Rory hid her face against her blanket. Maybe it was just some kind of crazy early postpartum depression or something but no longer did the well-meaning words of congratulations from her surrogate family in Stars Hollow mean as much to her as it had when her mother conveyed all their kind words. Nothing meant very much to her anymore. Nothing except the little girl in the crib beside her.

* * *

Rory enjoyed a fitful and broken sleep in her uncomfortable hospital bed that first night. It didn't seem to matter how tired or sore she was, it was still uncomfortable as hell. Her dreams, odd as they were, didn't seem to help. She'd had strange dreams during her pregnancy, but this newest one... a Tim Burton version of a D.A.R baby shower... that was new.

Rory woke, surprised she wasn't more freaked out by the insane dream. Then again she'd had a lifetime with her mother to hear what real weird dreams were really like. That one with Paul Anka the dog and the real Paul Anka, culminating with some kind of wild west shoot-out scene before the entire globe exploded. _Seriously, what had that been all about?_

Rory shifted uncomfortably, cursing the need for more drugs. Hers had evidently worn off, thus her early waking hour. The hospital was still quiet though. Wasn't it supposed to be loud and impossible to sleep? Wasn't she supposed to be woken up every hour or two by her newborn? Rory lifted her head to check if her baby was even still next to her. She hadn't heard a peep out of her. Was that normal?

Her eyes scanned the place next to her bed, taking a painfully long time before realizing that the crib wasn't even there.

Rory was sitting up in a second, groaning painfully as she did but calmed instantly as a voice reached for her through her panic.

"What's wrong?"

Rory turned her head, finding Finn standing by the window with her baby in his arms, swaying back and forth slowly.

Rory heaved a sigh and dropped her head into her hands.

"Crap. Don't do that." She muttered, her tone terse. "I thought I lost her. _Already!"_

Finn smiled, stepped over to her and flashed her a look of her baby's face. She was awake, blinking sleepily, and perfectly content with her surrogate. Rory was grateful, so much so that she let him off the hook for kidnapping her baby and moving her six feet.

"How are you doing? Need a top up on the lovely narcotic concoction they're feeding you?" He inquired, easily falling back into that gentle sway he seemed to have perfected.

"Drugs might be nice, but I can wait." She replied, her eyes sliding down to her bed and the new very plush angora throw that was spread out over her pathetic hospital blanket. "What's this?"

"Auntie Steph informed me that gifts were obligatory." He told her, making a typical face of his at the baby. "I was threatened with bodily harm if I didn't come through."

"Really?" Rory chuckled, running her hands through the fantastically soft blanket fuzz. "Good choice."

"Yeah, you females seem to forfeit all your inhibitions for soft and cozy blankets."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Rory challenged, not quite knowing what she was saying or why. She was just so happy he was here.

Finn made a face, topped off with a highly suggestive wink, which reminded her terribly of their night when they'd entered that B&B in New Hampshire. Painful memories. Rory immediately felt her good spirits dissolve like smoke.

"Well, thank you." She told him honestly, but her voice became a little softer as she stroked the blanket again. "It was a little cold with just that thin one they gave me."

"You looked it. Hence the sudden appearance of that fine thing." Finn amended thoughtfully before looking back at the baby in his arms.

Rory was quiet for a few minutes. She was desperate to avoid the subject of what had brought her here, in a hospital with a newborn, but it was difficult. That was, until she noticed the real problem with this little quiet scene in her room.

"Hey... how are you here right now?" She asked, her head snapping up. "Visiting hours don't go this late do they?"

"Only for the most handsome of visitors."

"No, _seriously?"_

Finn just flashed a grin and continued to saunter back and forth with the baby, effectively distracting Rory. Before too long she was smiling, chuckling even as she watched him effortlessly break into a little dance with her baby girl.

"You know, darling one, you're a much better dancer then your mother." He cooed, wrinkling his nose at the little girl. "She nearly broke my neck the last time we danced."

"Hey!"

Finn's brows shot up, looking at her quite unpleasantly. "Excuse me, this is a private conversation between me and Finny."

"Finny?" Rory croaked. "You're calling her _Finny?"_

"Did you name her without me? I don't see anything written on this tiny human chrysalis." he defended, nudging the little crib with his foot.

"No. I didn't, but _Finny?"_ She repeated, not even daring to breech the subject of 'tiny human cocoon' with Finn.

"My very own female adaptation of 'Finn'." He declared with great pomp. "Short, sexy and to the point. Perfect for such a little beauty. I wont blame you if you choose it. Its pretty much the best name out there."

"I'm not calling her Finn."

Finn threw on a little pout then returned his attention to his little pink bundle of precious cargo. "She just doesn't want to give it up, darling. Don't be upset. I'm just too much 'Finn' for her to handle."

"Oh boy, are you." Rory muttered under her breath, flashing an innocent smile only when he shot her a look. "What? I didn't say anything."

Finn replied with only an exaggerated eye roll, and once again gave all his full attention to the nameless Gilmore girl. "Now, luv... where was I?"

Rory pulled her new blanket up around her more, reveling in its heavenly feel and got comfortable. It was an adorable sight, Finn with her baby, regaling her with tales of their misspent youth. It was surreal but incredibly sweet. Not to mention, just knowing that Finn remembered all these little details reaffirmed her love of him. He was an unconventional friend, but if you were lucky enough to get to know him, _the real him_ , you couldn't deny that he was one of the good ones.

"Yes, that's right luv." Finn continued, after listening carefully to the baby as if she'd whispered all her secrets to him. Rory chuckled. "Your mother _is_ a terrible dancer."

"I am not." Rory objected strongly. "I just..."

Finn raised his brows accusingly. "You seriously almost broke my neck, luv. I still feel it every morning if I sleep a certain way."

"Don't be so dramatic. That's called a crick. Everyone gets them."

"Stop changing the subject. I will _not_ be distracted by you." He snarled with a smile. "My current neck issues are _completely your fault_."

"Yeah, well, you were drunk." She narrowed her eyes, throwing the accusation right back.

"Not _every time_. Though I probably should have been. That actually would have been smart."

Rory bit her lip, remembering now exactly what he was talking about. Again her good humor took a little dive. Finn was talking about one instance in particular where she had gone to him desperate for help. With a fancy function dinner right around the corner, and Logan talking of nothing other then the dinner and dancing to come, she had been spooked. She couldn't dance. Finn was right. She never could. Not even Miss Patty had been able to teach her with years of practice.

Thankfully Finn had been skipping classes that day, and with Colin holed up with some girl, he was looking for something fun to do. So, always up for a challenge, he agreed to teach her a few basics. Or he tried at least. He was right, she nearly did maim him but he was a good sport and bravely soldiered on. In truth he was a very good dancer. All the boys were. Apparently it was some prerequisite of being rich. You had to have all those little skills of an old school gentleman. You had to have a knowledge of art and travel, love scotch and know how to dance well.

"As I recall we didn't last very long, did we?" He asked, turning to Rory with that little smile of his.

"No. I think that was the day we named Henry, right?" Rory replied, thinking back this time with a smile.

Finn returned the smile, touched that she even remembered that. Yes, they had gotten a little sidetracked when he had broken into Logan's liquor stash for 'courage' to continue the dance lesson. He had gotten a little competitive in creating a drink they'd called 'The Finn' for the entire afternoon, which was thus consumed in abundance. And when they'd abandoned the dancing in a fit of laughter, choosing instead to mock whatever TV shows were on, it had turned into a wasted but fondly remembered afternoon together. One they didn't speak of with anyone, not even Logan.

Finn turned, moving back towards the crib with the baby, feeling a little surprised that he'd forgotten about that. Surprised even more by how much he remembered now that it was brought up again.

Across the room, had he turned, he would have noticed a similar look on Rory's face. She watched Finn meander back towards the little crib, trying in vain to connect the dots between her friend whom she had spent that weird day with, and the man now standing here in her hospital room. That had been one of her fondest memories of those days she realized, looking back now. It sounded like something she and her mother would have done together and that was... _that was really special._

She watched as he carefully returned her baby to the crib, adjust the blanket around her then pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. Rory frowned, noticing something out of place. Finn wore a hospital bracelet around his wrist. _What?_ She blinked again and leaned forward a little with a frown. _Yeah. It was a hospital wristband._ She looked at her own wrist and found a similar one still attached there.

"Um. Finn?"

He turned and glanced at her. "Yeah, luv?"

Rory lifted her bracelet adorned wrist, gave it a little shake and then pointed to his own.

"You get that at the gift shop?" She questioned, her tone quiet but not leaving very much to chance.

"As a matter of fact..."

Rory frowned, her stern little doe eyed expression making it clear that she wasn't interested in jokes right now. Finn sobered and reached down to shift the paper bracelet secured around his wrist, settling it more comfortably around the narrowest section of his wrist bone. His silence was as good as any words he might of been able to come up with.

"Finn?"

"What? You'd rather be here alone?" He retorted smartly, sounding rather defensive. "Its not really the Ritz, darling."

"No, but..." Rory gave her head a shake. "You told them you were the father?"

Finn made a face then ran his hand through his hair, giving it a pensive rub which turned it quite wild. His day had been a long one. He'd been up for nearly 36 hours now with nothing but caffeine, adrenaline and a very short power-nap to his name. He'd spent an entire night in a delivery room with his beloved friend while she gave birth, then he'd spent the day with his mother in a cancer treatment center and looked after her until his sister arrived after work... and now he was back in the hospital with Rory. He was tired, his nerves were a little frayed, he wasn't particularly eager for this kind of conversation.

"They assumed and slapped this onto me. Besides, what's the harm?" He questioned dismissively as he sat in the chair and stretched his legs out, casually crossing one ankle over the other. "I probably have a kid somewhere out there. Why not this one?"

 _"Finn."_ Rory scolded, her face twisted unhappily. "This isn't funny."

"I am aware of that, luv." he replied, just as seriously.

"This isn't one of your stupid stunts you can laugh about later..."

Finn gave his head a shake, leaning forward to rest his head in his hand. Of course she had to bring that up. Didn't she know they weren't those stupid kids anymore?

"...This isn't like joining the Foreign Legion, buying a stupid racehorse or getting kicked out of Argentina with-"

"You know I was actually present for each of those particular lifetime moments." He interjected with a dash of sarcasm. "...as surprising as that might be."

Rory frowned. Not at all pleased with the levity in which he was handling this serious matter. He had on a wristband that clearly identified him as family. He wasn't family. He shouldn't be here right now. He had no say in her life, in her baby's life. It might have been done to be helpful and it was touching, it really was, but that wasn't good enough. _It wasn't right._

Finn knew Rory well enough to know when she was good and angry. He'd seen it close up before and although she wasn't verbally berating him, making him feel ashamed and every bit the idiot he had been then... her look and her silence was just every bit as good as that. It must have been a woman thing, that terrifying silence. He'd seen his sisters use it before with their friends and boyfriends. It seemed to work marvelously, as it did right now.

"I don't see the big deal, luv." He grumbled, passing it off as an innocent thing. "I thought you'd enjoy the company."

"This goes _way_ beyond company, Finn." She snapped suddenly. "You can't just waltz in here and assume that you can do anything you want. What if someone with a legitimate reason to be here, _couldn't,_ because you were here first?"

Finn's muscles tensed instantly. His jaw tightened as his stomach twisted. That was what this was all about. _Logan._ That's why she was so angry with him? Because she really thought that Logan would come waltzing in here himself, readying and willing to be a father? Finn never thought Rory could be stupid enough to think that was even a remote possibility. It wasn't. He wasn't coming, nor would he ever.

Feeling both sucker-punched and wounded by this twisted logic of hers, Finn scoffed. It sounded hurtful, heartless even but he didn't really care. It was how he felt. After all he'd done... after being with her, staying with her throughout labor and ensuring she was taken care of afterwards... after being her friend... after loving and respecting her... all she wanted was that jackass?

A slow and rather calloused smile spread thinly over his lips. "That's just great, Rory luv."

She frowned. _What? What was great?_

"You still think he's coming?" Finn asked harshly. _"Really?_ You think he'll come in that door with flowers and some long-winded apology for treating you like shit? Maybe even promise that he'll do better? That he can be a dad now because he somehow managed to fit it into his busy schedule?"

Rory sat perfectly still, staring at him in disbelief. She'd never heard Finn speak like this... never heard a harsh word from him. He was the complete opposite of Colin, always had been. Colin was the hard-facts kind of guy. The one who enjoyed a good insult and always had one on hand for any occasion or encounter. Finn was the guy who was full of jokes and charming smiles. The one always up for lightening the mood and enjoying life. Never before had he said anything like this. _This wasn't him._

"He is a coward Rory. A selfish, pompous ass." Finn continued, fully intent on making his feelings known. Making her see just how 'wonderful' her dream man really was. "He lead you on for years, hiding you away from everyone while he went out and-"

"That's not fair." She protested.

 _"No?"_ Finn scoffed. "You don't think we all didn't notice when you two hooked up at Colin's wedding? You were free of him, Rory luv. You were free to make your own life! Why didn't you take it?"

"As I recall, you weren't too upset that I was suddenly around again."

"No, because I love you, darling. You are the best friend any of us could have asked for." Finn snapped in return, gesturing wildly. "You are fantastic. Smart and witty. Luv, you took care of us for years. We'd be stupid not to have wanted you back in our lives but luv... Logan was with Odette. He still is. Why in God's name would you want to be a mistress when you could have had _everything?"_

Rory was silent, her mind racing. Why was he talking about this now? Why push her like this? Why say all these things?

 _"Why_ Rory?" He pushed harder, frowning at her with disappointment written deeply on his face. Those green eyes of his accusing her of every horrible thing her mind could concoct.

"Because I loved him!" Rory cried, feeling panicked and cornered. "I loved him and I had a chance so I took it."

Finn was silent, just waiting. Watching her as she wiped the sudden tears off her cheeks and continued.

"Did I know that he and Odette were a thing, _yes._ I did. There, I said it. I knew he'd be at that wedding but I went anyway. I went with the full intention of seeing him. Finally after Yale, after all that time, we were able to talk again and I'd missed him. Colin's wedding... yeah, that was how we started it all up again. Yes. _Ok?_ We hooked up there and continued to do so after. It was like we'd never been apart." Rory closed her eyes tightly, envisioning it all so clearly. "We made plans, talked it all out. It was just a casual thing. We knew it wasn't forever but we weren't ready to give each other up yet."

Finn rubbed his face with his hands. Normally he wouldn't think too much of such a casual thing. Friends with benefits, right? He'd done it, he'd known others who had too but.. _. it wasn't Rory Gilmore._

 _"Luv."_

 _"No."_ Rory defended quickly. "Don't patronize me. _Don't-"_

"Rory. He wasn't going to marry you." Finn's words hit her hard. His heartbroken expression... it killed her. "He might have wanted to once, but that was a long time ago. It never would of happened now. You know that."

She wiped her face, unable to stop the tears from continuing and gave her head a proud shake. _"Fine._ He wasn't but-"

"And he's not coming now." Finn continued, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "He won't, luv. Having a baby won't make him a dad."

Rory's lip trembled. Hurt and angry, she tried to at least save some face...

"That wristband doesn't make you one either."

Finn stood up slowly and stepped over to her baby's crib. Producing his back to Rory, he looked down at the baby girl and put his hand in the crib, stroking her little hand with his finger. When he spoke, Rory barely heard him.

"No, but having me is better then her knowing her real father didn't want her... isn't it?"

Behind him Rory hid her face in her hands. She'd spent the entire day wishing for the opposite... he was right and she'd been wrong. The entire day, smiling and making polite smalltalk with her family and close friends, she'd been watching the door... expecting Logan to walk through it. Expecting him to call. But he didn't. Finn was right. He wasn't going to.

She thought he had loved her, she really did. All those months in London, all that sneaking around behind Odette's back... him showing up out of the blue to whisk her away for a wild night. _She thought he loved her._ Loved her enough, this time, to give up everything else and be the Logan she knew he could be. Loved her enough to refuse the path his family wanted. To not marry Odette.

But he did. _He married her._

Rory sobbed quietly into her hands. How naive she had been. He hadn't called after that night in New Hampshire. He didn't try to change her mind about stepping out of his life. Even later, when she found out she was pregnant. When she'd told him, he hadn't said anything. No heartfelt congratulations. No excitement. All he'd said was that he'd take care of it. As if it was a crack in the drywall or a bad purchase with your credit card. _He'd take care of it_. The lawyers had called her the following day. They'd laid it all out for her, played her off as some stupid girl looking to cash in on the Huntzburger fortune.

She wiped furiously at her tears but they relentlessly came. It had been a nightmare. Those first few weeks. She really thought he'd change. That he would walk through that door, wanting to see her... wanting to see his baby.

The bed sagged a little as Finn sat on the edge of it next to her. His arm slipping easily around her back as he guided her in against his chest, in which she gratefully dove. She wrapped her frail arms around him and held on for dear life. As angry as she had been, she couldn't bear loosing him too. Finn put his other arm around her and stroked her hair as he bent his head down over her and whispered soothing words to her in that mellow voice of his. Rory just cried, holding onto him a little tighter.

And Finn, he just sat there... holding her until she stopped crying. His beloved old friend.

.


	6. Chapter 6

:Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for interest in the story thus far. I know it might not be what you expected. I've received a little back-lash about the whole Logan issue and I just wanted to assure the fans of Logan/Rory that I don't hate him, nor do I plan on writing him as the ultimate villain. Logan had some wonderful qualities and really helped Rory to grow, and I do not plan on ignoring that. Still, Logan features a lot in the back stories of both my main characters in very different ways and I will be looking into that in the chapters to come. There needs to be a chance for us to hear exactly what happened between everyone. That will come, don't worry. But if you still don't like me or my story, well, I'm sorry but this is labeled a Finn & Rory fanfiction... so what exactly did you expect?

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

The rest of the night and the morning that followed neither Rory nor Finn spoke of the horrible conversation they'd stumbled into thanks to exhaustion and bad judgment. She didn't pester him any further concerning the wristband and he never mentioned the father issue. It was all just left alone. A subject for another time. A subject that could even just be left, alone in the dusty attic of their friendship, if they so chose. It was all just too much to handle right now, and too much meant it wasn't important.

All that was important to Rory at the moment was getting discharged from the hospital and starting her new life with her precious daughter.

After slipping down to the little cafe before the rush of visiting hours began, Finn returned to Rory's room just as the nurse handed her the nameless Gilmore girl, swaddled in a light pink blanket. Rory took her and marveling again at her delicate features, wondering in vain how she'd look in a few months. What she would look like when she grew up? Would she be a true Gilmore or would she be more like her dad? Would she be quiet and love books or be wild and imaginative? She couldn't wait to find out.

She barely even noticed Finn re-enter the room, wearing a fresh t-shirt he'd gotten from his car, and carrying two takeaway cups of wonderful coffee. Carefully balancing the two cups on each other, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture or two then grinned as he called her attention with a hushed 'pst'.

Rory looked up, grinned at his poised phone and angled the baby so he could see her face.

"I'm going to want proof of you here too, you know." She warned with a smile once he lowered the phone.

Rory still felt guilty for yelling at him like she had the night before. Still regretting all the terrible things she'd said when he'd been nothing but generous with his time and attention. He only wanted what was best for her and although he'd been wildly impulsive in how he went about doing that, she still appreciated the gesture.

"You'd dare forget me?" He gasped, setting down the cups on the window ledge and clutching his chest as if mortally wounded, only stopping the charade when she laughed.

Coming over to the bedside and leaning in, giving her a wet kiss to the cheek, he snapped another picture. When he pulled away, he looked at the phone, and the newest picture displayed on the screen. The picture was ideal. Him kissing Rory's cheek, her scrunching up her face in mock disgust and the little baby's face just tucked into the bottom corner. It was _perfect._

"Look." Rory whispered, reaching up to tug at his t-shirt.

He looked down at the delicate baby, just as she yawned. The cutest damn yawn in the world.

Rory shifted over on the bed, giving him room, and was delighted that he took the offer without protest. Glad he wasn't holding a grudge. If he had been anyone else in the world, he might of. She was even more pleased that he felt at ease enough with her to make himself comfortable on the narrow little hospital bed of hers.

"Did you bring coffee?" She asked with a little pout, hoping to urge him to get it before making himself _too comfortable_.

"Yeah." He replied, not even moving an inch.

"What's it doing over there?" She asked, looking pointedly at the windowsill. "Shouldn't it be over here, being sipped and enjoyed and just warming my poor exhausted shriveled little body?"

"Rory, darling, the core of the sun would be envious of that coffee right now."

"Too hot?"

"Too hot."

Rory pouted and looked back at her baby, consoling herself with the cuteness of her and the closeness of another human-being she enjoyed. It felt nice to have the company. That warmth and comfort she felt as he stretched out next to her on the uncomfortable hospital bed. His lanky frame outstretched hers by quite a bit but it felt nice as he slipped his arm around her shoulder, making himself more comfortable.

"Picked out a name yet luv?" He inquired quietly, enjoying this moment quite a bit.

Rory exhaled. "Yeah."

"Finally wore you down, didn't I?"

"I've already told you. I am not calling her Finn."

Finn pouted "Haven't we established that it is an incredibly sexy name?"

"Hence the superlative wisdom of not naming my daughter that." Rory replied firmly.

Finn was about to protest with some choice remark but just the thought of this innocent little baby girl being a woman, not to mention one that could be called sexy, made his stomach turn.

"What are you thinking then, luv?" Finn asked thoughtfully, tilting his head one way and then the other.

Rory examined the delicate fingers of her daughter. "I think I want to call her Lorelai."

Finn smiled sentimentally, glancing down at the little mother with pride. It seemed sickeningly sweet but, whereas ten years ago he would have scoffed and made some rude comment, he found he rather liked the sentiment. Rory's mother had named her after herself, once upon a time, it was rather sweet that her daughter wanted to carry on that little tradition.

"Seems a shame to break tradition." He remarked finally.

 _Lorelai Gilmore_. Of course she'd need a nickname so as not to confuse, but it did seem perfect.

Just then, the door to her room opened and in flounced the reigning Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, followed by her husband that is. Both stopped short, when they passed the curtain cutting the room in half, staring at the scene before them. With a smile, Finn grudgingly got off of Rory's bed and nodded to them both as he went to retrieve the scalding coffee's.

"Morning." He said, addressing both grandparents.

Lorelai gaped at him, looking wildly between the handsome unfamiliar man and her daughter. Luke on the other hand, seemed to slip effortlessly into protective parenting mode, and frowned dismally at the stranger.

Rory watched, surprised, until she'd realized that Finn mustn't of met them the day before. Not with him being off taking care of his mom. No, Lorelai and Luke had only met Colin and Steph.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai smiled regardless, setting her purse down on the end of Rory's bed as if to stake a claim. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Nope." Rory smiled, taking the take away cup Finn offered her and eagerly taking a sip before he could warn her to just hold it for a minute. "Oh, crap. That _is_ hot."

"Told you." Finn muttered helpfully, then paused before taking a sip of his own. "Nice to see you again, Lorelai."

Luke's brows rose as he looked at his wife, cautiously waiting for a good explanation as to why he didn't know this friend of Rory's but Lorelai did. She couldn't keep a secret like this to save her life, and yet she hadn't mentioned Rory having a new boyfriend. What was that all about?

"Uh. Again?" Lorelai questioned, causing Finn to smile. But then it hit her. "Oh my god. _You._ The police station... _hitting on me_."

"Excuse me?" Luke coughed.

"So sorry." Finn remarked, coming forward and offering his hand to Luke. "I'm Finn. An old school friend of Rory's."

"And the whole 'hitting' on my wife thing?" He hesitated before taking Finn's hand to shake.

"Relax honey, it was _way_ before you." Lorelai flashed him a smile. "Plus, take it as a compliment."

"I fail to see how that's a compliment to me." Luke grumbled, eying Finn suspiciously.

"Hey mom, where's grandma?" Rory questioned, eager to break the tension that had somehow magically filled the room.

"Oh, putting the fear of god into the nurses taking care of you. She should be here any-"

 _"Lorelai?"_ Emily Gilmore's voice, coming from the doorway, cut through the air like a well-tuned shotgun blast.

"And there she is." Lorelai siled brightly and moved back, out of the way to watch the floor show. "You've got the right room, mom. Come on back."

"Hello Grandma." Rory greeted her brightly as Emily entered the room, completely made up and smiling brightly, same as ever. Emily's smile disappeared the second she noticed an unfamiliar face in the room.

"Who's that?" She asked, looking Finn up and down.

 _"Guess."_ Lorelai chimed in, smiling brightly.

Next to her, Finn couldn't help but smile at her evident glee. She was quite the woman this Lorelai Gilmore. He'd only met her in passing once, maybe twice, but she was the kind of woman you didn't forget. He understood why Rory loved her so much.

Emily frowned. "The father?"

"No." Rory frowned, not quite eager to have that brought up again so soon.

 _"Boyfriend?"_

"No." Rory repeated but Finn jumped in eloquently, aiding the interrogation.

"I tried Mrs. Gilmore but she just wouldn't have me." He confessed with a bright-eyed smile. "You wouldn't be looking for a handsome, single young man to follow you around would you?"

Lorelai bit her lip, just ready and eager for an explosion, when her mother had the audacity to smile. _Smile!_ What the hell was going on? What was worse, Emily came forward, closer to Finn and smiled brightly.

"Griffin Anderson? Oh my god. It is you, isn't it?"

Rory choked on her coffee while her mother did just about the same thing on the air she inhaled quickly. Both women watched as Finn smiled and kissed Emily Gilmore on both cheeks.

"Oh my goodness." Emily continued, smiling like a little school girl as she held onto both his hands for a moment. "I haven't seen you in years! My, you're all grown up. Look at you!"

"Look at you." Finn responded, equal in surprise but heavy in charm. "As stunning as ever."

"Such a charmer." Emily chuckled pleasantly before catching sight of the surprise and shock on her family's faces as she let Finn go. "What?"

"You're name is Griffin?" Rory asked, her eyes wide. _"_ I'm sorry _... What?"_

"You know _my mother_?" Lorelai seemed to cough at the same time.

"What am I doing here?" Luke grumbled, dropping his face into his hand and giving it a lethargic rub.

Finn grinned. As much as he was going to enjoy this, all these Gilmore women in one room, he couldn't help but agree with this Luke. He felt oddly out of place with this family, people he'd known for years and yet never expected to see again. Rory was fine but...

"Alright." Lorelai spoke up brightly. "All ready to go? Doctors give you the green light?"

"Just waiting for her now." Rory smiled in return, taking another careful sip from her coffee but pulling back quickly. "Damn!"

Finn came around to her bedside and plucked the coffee from her hand. She protested but he just ignored her, offering her a scolding look. Lorelai slipped in, rescued the coffee from him and took a sip of her own before wrenching back, a hand to her mouth.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk that is hot!" But, true to her nature she tried again and this time smiled secretly. "But good. Mmm."

* * *

A few hours later found Rory being delivered, by her mother and Luke, to her little home's front door new baby in tow.

Lane was waiting for them on the front step. Zach on the front lawn, played catch with Steve and Kwan. Lorelai shouted gleefully, declaring the arrival of Rory and her baby, the second they were out of the car. Normally that would have been enough but the front door of Rory's little house opened and out poured her friends and surrogate family members of Stars Hollow.

Sookie and Jackson, their little brood. Michelle and Fredrick. Kirk, Lulu and Petal. Babette and Morey. Patti and so many more.

Rory laughed at everyone, rushing forward with congratulations and wanting to steal the first glance at her baby girl.

Lorelai slipped in next to her daughter, kissing her cheek as she handed the carrier over to Sookie.

"You didn't need to do this." Rory told her, slipping her arm around her mother's back, and smiling as her mother's arm looped around her.

"I didn't." Lorelai smiled. "Luke did."

Rory turned her head, catching sight of Luke unpacking the car, a permanent smile plastered across his face as he watched everyone crowd his granddaughter. Rory's heart swelled. Luke Danes might not of been her real father, but if she had a choice of anyone in the world, she was sure she'd still pick him because there was no one she'd rather have looking out for her. Looking out for her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

:After some editing, you might notice a few things that are different... such as Finn's full name. This seems to flow better.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Rory's first days at home with her baby were interesting. She never knew how much she loved sleep until it was barely existent in her life. The house remained a mess regardless of how hard she tried. And although she appreciated the constant visits from her mother and Luke, Lane, and even the occasional visit from Emily, it still proved difficult to handle everything on her own. The endless rocking, changing, feeding...

Thankfully Lor was a content baby, barely ever too fussy unless hungry, but the transition to being a mother was still a challenge for Rory. She'd never really wanted children. Never really loved the thought of her being a mother, it just never came naturally to her. But, she did her best. Solicited advice from her mother, from Lane, even Paris helped to ease her fears that she was falling short in some way.

With the first week behind her, Rory grew more comfortable. She had a routine down and everything just seemed to fall into place. Thankfully she recovered from the actual birth quite quickly and was even able to head out to Colin and Steph's for a quiet little brunch a week after her delivery.

It was still strange, watching Colin holding a baby, but somehow not as strange as it had been seeing Finn do the same thing. Still, it was an enjoyable day with two of her friends, who were equally as enamored with her daughter as she was. Rory and Steph talked, about babies and showers and although Rory was through all of that, Steph was just starting. She was due in four months. Plenty of time to have everything ready.

Rory couldn't help but look at her own baby and wonder what she'd be like then. Four months. A lot could happen in four months.

Once the baby talk was done to death, Steph didn't loose anytime picking a new subject. She teased about Finn, of course, but thankfully neither she or Colin made a huge deal about the fact that he'd stayed in the hospital with her. Saving her from confessing what he'd done. Saving her from dredging all of that back up again. Rory didn't want to even think about it but she knew she wouldn't be able to ignore it for long.

* * *

It was a couple days after her brunch with Colin and Steph before she actually saw Finn in the flesh. He'd kept in touch via text and phone calls but that had been it, seeing as he had been overly busy with work, until Rory came home from breakfast and he was sitting on her front step. Gifts and flowers at his side, for both mother and daughter.

Before she was even out of the car Rory was smiling, laughing to herself as Finn stood and threw his arms open wide as if to ask where the hell she had been. She climbed out of the car and yelled at him across the hood.

"Waiting long?"

"Forever." Came his response as he left his things by the door and jogged over to the car, eager to see Lor. He opened the door and grinned at her little face, already changing since he'd seen her last.

Rory grabbed her purse and came around the car to meet him, just as he withdrew the carrier from the car and shut the door. She stood next to him a second, waiting for him to acknowledge her, but he seemed too interested in her little girl. He cooed over her foolishly until he got the tiniest hint recognition from her then he turned to Rory and kissed her cheek.

"Hello luv."

Rory smiled, not quite understanding how much she'd missed having him around until now.

"You finally made it." She remarked, feeling only slightly awkward to have him here at her house without warning.

Finn just smiled at her. He'd been away for a week but it felt like years, he hated it. Hated the way he had checked his phone compulsively, hoping for a message he might of missed. The way he always found himself scrolling through his photos, pausing always on the ones of Rory and Lor. He'd begun to hate his work, something he'd never done before. Hated the ease in which his mom had noticed something was different with him. He hated the way he couldn't hide it from her.

"Finally made it." He amended with a smile.

Rory lead him to the house, chatting away happily, filling him in on everything and anything. He followed her inside, glancing around curiously as he drank in every detail of the place. The warm yellow walls and framed travel posters in the little entrance foyer which he hadn't actually noticed last time. The mountains of books wherever he looked. A basket of laundry in the corner of the living room, overflowing with pink onsies and baby blankets. He smiled, somehow loving all the subtle chaos.

Rory took the carrier from him, offering to make coffee and then disappeared into the kitchen with Lor, allowing him to linger around the living room or join her. Whatever he wished. Finn's curiosity sent him into the living room, towards the wall of framed photography opposite Rory's massive bookshelf. There was pictures of her and her mother. Her Yale graduation picture, standing with her grandparents. Another younger picture of her, cap in gown, making a face at the photographer. Finn grinned, chuckling at that one. A younger Rory he didn't know but was sure he would of loved.

He continued on. Looking at the pictures of her friend Lane's wedding. Some raven haired boy with his face in a book. Another one of her mother and Luke, dancing together. Then... Finn paused at the last one. Taken at Colin and Steph's wedding. A dark, candid photo of all the guys sitting around a table drinking together like the Rat Pack. He remembered that. It had been after dinner and after all the obligations of toasts and handshakes were completed. When the bride and groom were free to mingle with their closest friends. He was sitting next to the lucky groom, his arm thrown casually over his shoulder as he told him something funny. Colin's head was thrown back, laughing aloud at whatever he'd said. Logan, sat across from them, knocking back his own drink. And Robert, dear Robert was next to him, watching some beautiful woman walk by... as usual.

Finn stood back, just staring at that picture. Dark and dusky. Dancing couples in the background, the boys together in the foreground of the dimly lit ballroom. _The beginning of the end._ It looked so poetic.

Rory came into the living room silently, Lor laying against her chest, and stood back as she watched Finn just standing there looking at her photos. It didn't take her long to notice which one caught his complete attention. The large one of Colin's wedding. It was one of her favorites. _Her boys._

She padded over to him silently, bare foot, and just stood there with him.

"Pretty soon we'll be back there." She mused softly. "I still can't believe it. Robert... _married."_

Finn scoffed softly. No, neither could he. _'Mr. Seven wives and disowning his whole family'_ had certainly changed.

"You bringing anyone?" Finn asked then, still looking at the photo, his focus on the image of Logan captured there.

"I thought I'd take Lor with me to the ceremony." Rory confessed, hugging her baby to her. "But I'll probably duck out of the reception."

"What? _No,_ you've got to come, luv." Finn protested, looking down at her. Without shoes she seemed strangely tiny next to him. He almost wanted to laugh because of how delicate and tiny she appeared, almost like a child without her six inch heels. He'd gotten used to those heels of hers.

Rory frowned but she was clearly in debate about it. "I want to, I just... with Lor... its just..."

"Come, luv. We'll all be there. It'll get you out. You need to have some fun darling, you just had a baby."

"Exactly. I _just_ _had a baby_. I should be home with her."

Finn frowned, pouting slightly. He was quiet a moment then... "Don't make me call your mother."

Rory scoffed, laughing at him and gave in. "Fine. Fine. Ok. I'll see what she's doing that night. But I'm _just asking_. There will be no 'leading on'. No suggesting. No planting of ideas in any way. If she's busy then I come home, no exceptions."

Finn nodded solemnly, then innocently added "Call her now?"

"Why _now?"_

"The suspense is killing me." He offered, trying to be helpful and optimistic but then his expression soured into one of sadness and defeat. "... and Steph wanted a headcount."

Rory sighed. _Fine._ She returned to the kitchen, grabbed her phone and called her mother.

"Hey, mom. How are you?" Rory greeted her brightly, scowling at Finn as he made his was casually into the kitchen.

 _"Good, kiddo. Everything ok? You just left and already you miss me, eh?_ " Lorelai replied just as brightly with a theatrical sigh.

"Yes, exactly that."

 _"I thought you were taking a chill day? Netflix and laundry. Isn't that what you said? Did you forget something over here? Lor's stuffed duck thing or that hideous blanket your grandmother bought her?"_

"No. No. I was just... well... apparently Steph needs a headcount for Robert's wedding this weekend and I-"

 _"Oh, you want me to take Lor for the night?"_

"No. No. Its ok. I was actually going to take her with me to the ceremony but-"

 _"Well, how about I pick her up after the ceremony? I've got some errands to run in Hartford that can wait until Saturday and if I get a lift with Sookie I can pick up your car and Lor, and then you can hit the reception- let your hair down and party like its 1999. I could call you a fancy town car even if you wanted, to take you home, or you could get a drive with someone._ " Lorelai offered, checking everything off her list. _"Hey, maybe Finn could give you a lift home?"_

Rory stood perfectly still. Her eyes sliding effortlessly across the room to settle on Finn standing there, rocking on his heels as he arched his brows innocently waiting for the verdict. Rory's gaze narrowed. With a sneaky suspicion, she moved slowly around the room, playing innocent herself.

"Oh yeah, you think Steve would want to go with me? I mean its a lot to ask, last minute and everything."

Finn's rocking ceased. His brow furrowed unhappily, as if a wrench had just been thrown into his perfectly oiled plans.

 _"What? Honey, what are you talking about?"_ Lorelai questioned. " _Steve who? Who's Steve? Like Lane's Steve? Isn't he a little young?"_

Reaching the sink, Rory shouldered her phone and grabbed an empty baby bottle off the counter, turning quickly she chucked it across the room at him. "You called my mother?!"

Finn dodged it, laughing.

 _"Hon. What's going on?"_

"Nothing." Rory laughed into the phone, threatening to throw another bottle at Finn, now wisely hiding behind the pantry door.

 _"Ok... so you'll go to the reception?"_

Rory sighed, setting the bottle down on the drying rack. "Yeah, I'll go."

Finn's head poked out from behind the door, as he yelled towards Rory. "Thanks Lorelai! Worked like a charm!"

On the other end of the line, Rory head her mother laugh as well. " _Have fun kiddo, and give that Aussie a kiss for me... or_ you, _whatever."_

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone, at odds whether to catch him off guard and throw something else or just laugh. "I can't believe you called my mother."

"Hey." Finn grinned, shrugging innocently. "Had to be done, Rory luv."

"What happens if we-" Rory stopped short, biting her tongue.

She turned away, blushing, but a sudden knock at the door saved her from any further embarrassment. She went immediately to answer it, leaving him alone in the kitchen to think about what she might of said. A dangerous move, really.

From the kitchen Finn heard the commotion. He frowned, his brow furrowing curiously as he slowly made his way over to take a peak at the visitor. Although Rory had veritably shrieked a name, he expected it to be an old girlfriend, not the solidly built man with raven hair and an easy grin who came in the door. Finn's eyes slid to the floor as Rory hugged this man and proudly showed off her baby. He heard all the words of congratulations, the apologies for not being there... Finn stood up a little straighter and moved towards the entryway just as they came towards the hallway, nearly running into him.

Whereas Rory was wildly explaining how well Lor was adapting, the man stopped short as soon as he saw Finn. He dropped his duffel bag on the floor and nudged it out of the way with his boot.

"Sorry. Didn't know you had company."

Rory looked quickly at Finn, smiled then turned back to Jess. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Finn just stopped by to check in. Jess, this is Finn, an old friend from Yale. Finn, this is Jess."

Finn offered his hand, which Jess took and shook solidly.

"Nice to meet you, mate."

Jess nodded reservedly. "Same here... I think."

Finn's smile faltered a moment, wondering how he should take that when he remembered where he'd heard the name before. _Yes._ This was Rory's old boyfriend. The one Logan had met so long ago and instantly took a dislike too. Apparently it had been a mutual dislike. No doubt this Jess was still holding a grudge.

Not particularly eager to get into anything with one of Rory's friends, let alone a man with arms as thick as his torso, Finn decided wisely to make an exit.

"I should let you two catch up." He told them with a light smile. "Far be it from me to cramp Rory's style."

"No." Rory quickly interjected, stopping him. _"Stay._ We were having coffee. Jess, coffee?"

"Uh, sure." He nodded slowly, still eying Finn a little suspiciously.

"Ok. Should we sit outside? Its so nice today, would be a shame to miss out."

Both men gave a little shrug, agreeing to whatever she said, and then followed her back into the kitchen. Finn didn't know what he was doing, _staying,_ when he'd wisely decided to leave already. Clearly Rory and Jess wanted to catch up, seeing as their visit seemed long overdue. He watched as Rory transfered the baby to her friend's arms. Rather jealously actually, as he watched Jess smile over her and tell Rory how beautiful she was. Finn didn't like that. He wasn't jealous. He just wasn't built for it.

Rory sent Jess out onto the back porch, giving him a blanket for Lor, and offered to bring the coffees herself. Jess obeyed, a little knowing smile on his lips as he glanced between Rory and Finn, loitering by the coffee, but left and closed the door behind him.

She turned to Finn almost immediately.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea Jess was coming today. He sort of just rolls into town without any notice, and then picks up and leaves again whenever he wants to. Never calls, never texts. It's like he likes it that people never know where he is. He co-owns his own publishing house in Philadelphia, so he has the freedom to live a very Una-bomber existence. It is nice to see him, sure, and I wanted to introduce him to Lor but I just would have preferred it to be... not today. We haven't seen you since-"

Finn chuckled, all disappointment and jealousy forgotten. He reached out and gave her arm a little squeeze. "Rory luv, it's fine. I just came to buy my way into Lor's affection. No ulterior motive here."

Rory sighed, grateful for that, but glanced at the flowers he'd brought on the table. They were beautiful. No doubt the best money could buy, but those weren't for Lor. That was obvious. They were for her.

She turned back to Finn. "No?"

Finn chuckled, grabbed two mugs and filled them. "None whatsoever."

Rory raised a brow, a silent accusation.

Finn sighed. "Did I go insane this week, not seeing you and that freakishly cute baby of yours? No. Did I blow off work and formulate a clever ruse to come here? No. That's just desperate luv, and we both know I am never that."

Rory gave her head a little shake, sliding the third mug over for him to fill. "No? Somehow I remember a particular 'Rosemary' who used to make you quite... _desperate."_

Finn laughed at that, yes she was right, but he made no comment. He just tossed his head towards the door with a look of warning, sending her out ahead of him while he carried the remaining mugs of coffee out onto the porch.

Rory handed hers over to Jess, who'd taken the chair to the left, leaving the little two-seater for her and Finn. Rory looked at Jess, that damn smile of his, and knew there was something coming. Some choice remark or underhanded insinuation. Still she sat, giving him a silent warning with her eyes, and said nothing.

"So, Finn, was it?" Jess began, his tone bright and full of ease. "What do you do when your not paying house calls?"

Finn's lips curved slightly, reading well into that question, and sat back his arm around the back of the love-seat, behind Rory. Was that him staking a claim, innocently and quite stylishly? He wasn't sure but he did it anyway.

"I'm an R&D manager for a new tech company expanding into Hartford."

"Impressive." Jess nodded, sipping his coffee.

"Not really, but it was the old man's dream so it's where I am. What about you? Rory tells me you own a Publishing House?" Finn questioned, genuinely quite interested. "Sounds like a tough business to be in these days, thanks to tablets and the like."

"That wont stop Jess. When we were kids he was _never_ without a book." Rory spoke up, seeking to join the conversation before the two men got too far into their cross-examination of each other. One she feared might get bloody, as it had with Logan. "He used to steal them from school, the bookstore, even my library and write in the margins of every one of them as he read."

"Channeling your inner Hemingway. Very nice." Finn nodded approvingly. "Love that man."

Jess managed a little frown, not quite sure how to take that. He hadn't expected this Yale friend of Rory's to even know and care who Hemingway was, let alone his reading or writing habits. Wasn't this an old friend of that idiot ex-boyfriend of hers? Shouldn't he be a carbon copy of that guy... some silver spoon lackey?

"So you were at Yale with Rory?" Jess questioned. "Same classes or...?"

Finn looked at Rory, sharing a little smile. "No. I mean unless I just never showed up for those particular classes. I believe we met at a party? No... the Safari excursion... _no... wait..."_

Jess looked at Rory, mouthing 'safari?' but she just shook her head, waving that off. There was no way she would have been able to do that explanation any justice right now.

"... I vaguely remember a redhead. Is that right? Oh please, luv, tell me I'm close at least."

Rory gave her head a little shake. "Well, sort of. We met the day before that particular hallway 'encounter'. When Colin ran into my friend Marty by the coffee kiosk... and then insulted him."

Jess frowned, not following at all, but Finn laughed.

"Sounds like Buttercup." He chuckled. "So, why do I remember a redhead?"

"Because you were always looking for a redhead." Rory smirked. She looked across at Jess. "It's true. The day after the coffee kiosk, he comes running into the hall outside my dorm room like some wayward dog trying to sniff out a particular scent that is far too old to track but desperately trying anyway. He was trying to find some girl he'd met the night before but of course he had been drunk so didn't remember her name."

Rory turned her head, looking at Finn with a very sad and disappointed motherly look. "As I recall when I asked you what her name was you said... 'it was short'. _'It was short_ '? That's all?"

Finn grinned, trying not to laugh. "Forgive me luv, but that was years ago, and I had been drunk. You said so yourself."

Rory rolled her eyes, turning back to Jess. "Anyway. So that is Finn, _at Yale_. Ever in pursuit of a redhead and always getting lost along the way."

Finn looked off longingly into the middle distance, apparently still cut-up about that fruitless search.

"And you guys became friends because of that?" Jess asked incredulously. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"Yeah, well." Finn frowned, unable to really transition to this topic easily. "I think you've met a mutual friend of ours. The one who truly facilitated our eventual friendship and... well gave us no choice, seeing as we were always haplessly thrown together socially at every turn."

"Yeah?" Jess questioned, with an astute little frown.

"Logan." Rory frowned, averting her gaze rather shamefully.

Jess knew this already but he looked at Finn, choosing to obey the warning look in Rory's eyes.

Finn only smiled lightly though, surprising him. _"You_ made quite the impression on _him,_ that's for sure."

Both Jess and Rory frowned, choosing to glance at Finn for answers instead of each other. It was quite evident that he held all the answers on this topic, but that only seemed to intrigue Jess more then anything else.

"After he met you, we all heard about it. Never seen him so irritated since Robert took darling Rory here to my party." Finn smirked, sipping his coffee.

"You actually remember that?" Rory scoffed, quite surprised he could remember anything with the amount to drink he'd had that night.

Finn glanced sideways, offering a little growl of warning before turning his attention back onto Jess as he continued the tale. "Being threatened certainly changes a man. He had it out for you from the first second."

"Yeah, I sort of got that impression." Jess glowered.

Rory smile waned. Glancing down at the coffee mug in her hands, her lips formed a pensive frown. She remembered that night. When Jess had shown up without any warning, given her the first book he had published... finally with his life all coming together... and Logan showed up. He took them out for a drink and offered dinner but in such a backhanded way that Jess had stormed out. She'd followed him of course, but the ensuing fight with him and then Logan had made it a night she would not soon forget.

"Glad you gave it back to him." Finn continued, breaking the silence and honestly surprising Jess. "When he's being an ass, he needs to know."

"Like now?" Jess snarled, resisting the urge to glance pointedly down quickly at baby Lorelai in his arms.

 _"Jess."_ Rory objected, she gave her head a little shake, scowling at him. This wasn't the time.

"No." Finn replied slowly, a dark look on his face as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "A few months ago. _That_ was the time."

Rory looked at Finn, frowning. Was he talking about the fight?

"Someone set him straight?" Jess questioned, narrowing his gaze as he held Finn's dark look. It was as if they were talking short-hand, discussing something between the lines. They hardly knew each other but somehow they both knew exactly what the other one meant.

Finn nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Rory cleared her throat, trying to think of something else to say to change the subject to before they got to serious about all this. She looked at Jess and Lor a moment, desperate to think of something to ask him when a purely random thought popped into her head.

"Hey, didn't you used to wear nail polish? I think you were wearing some that day. I definitely remember something weird like that."

Finn chuckled, sitting back and visibly relaxing once again. "Excuse me luv, _weird?_ There's nothing weird about that."

Rory looked at him, full of disbelief, and turned to Jess for aid.

"Hey, don't look at me. I mean, it's not my thing but it was for Curt Cobain, Depp and even Leto."

"Thank you." Finn declared, throwing an arm out in Jess' direction before narrowing back in on Rory. "See, Rory darling. Nothing weird about me."

Rory scoffed, smiling to herself but it didn't go unnoticed by Finn, nor Jess for that matter. He watched the two of them. Rory seeking solace in her dwindling mug of coffee and Finn, looking down at her with that smile. The kind of smile he used to wear when he and Rory were dating, back when she'd do something incredibly cute and frustrating but you couldn't do anything but just smile at her... amazed at her for just... being her.

Jess cleared his throat, not really enjoying what he was witnessing unfold before his very eyes.

"You weren't into the whole Goth scene or anything, were you? I mean any black lipstick, eyeliner... chains?"

Rory turned purposely to Finn, grinning widely, as if to say _'Yeah, Finn? Wear anything like that?'_

His jaw clenched, irritated and enamored beyond belief by that look on her face, Finn tried to look innocent.

"No chains, no lipstick... as far as I can remember. Although... there were a couple select holidays and Spring Breaks that I've never been able to account for."

Jess arched a brow. "But the other...?"

"Yeah. _Oh yeah_." Rory nodded enthusiastically, looking at Jess.

"Hey, I looked good, darling." Finn protested, not at all ashamed for his fashion choices. "Don't deny it. You can't argue with history, besides this is just the whole tired knitting debate all over again. Eye liner, nail polish, the whole lot of it was a man's thing centuries before you women came along and stole it from us."

"Excuse me?" Rory laughed. "Don't tell me you knit too."

"No. I'll leave that to little mothers with nothing else to do." He challenged, widening his eyes in mockery before he got up and saved himself from any physical retaliation. "Top up on your coffee, Jess?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

Finn picked up his mug, and Rory's without her even saying a thing, and returned inside to the kitchen.

Alone now, Rory turned to Jess with a little smile. "Lor seems to like you."

"Yeah, well she doesn't know me very well, we did _just meet_ after all." He replied with a smile. "But she's great Rory. My money's on her looking like you. Those Gilmore eyes... I already see her knee deep in Bronte and Wilde."

Rory smiled brightly, leaning forward, elbows on her knees and nodded. "Yeah. I hope so."

"Listen..." Jess said quietly, leaning forward as well. "You want me to come back? I could duck out for a while, drop my stuff at the diner and meet up with you later."

"Why?" Rory frowned, sitting back a little. "You're here now. I haven't seen you in weeks, I want to catch up."

"Rory, come on." Jess gave his head a shake, that knowing smile on his face. "You don't need me here. You and this guy clearly have something-"

"What?" Rory laughed, shrugging it off nervously. _"No._ What are you talking about?"

Jess just stared at her, patiently waiting for her to answer that for herself. She would. He knew she would.

"There's nothing going on." She frowned, looking pensively into her lap. "Nothing. Just..."

"What? _Play nice_?"

Rory scowled at him. "Yes. He's a good friend. And as stupid as that sounds, yes, _play nice_ Jess."

"Why do I have to like him?" Jess questioned with a little frown. "What's so important about-"

"Because Jess." Rory snapped. "You are important to me. We're family. And sure, Finn might of been one of Logan's friends once but he's still _my friend_ and he's important to me and I'm not about to ruin anything I have going with either of you. He looked out for me back then and he's been looking out for me again these past few weeks. He never left my side when I went into labor. He's a great guy. _A really great guy_. He really is. You'll like him, I promise, Jess. Just give him a chance."

Jess seemed a little skeptical but he didn't argue.

Fine. He'd play nice. For now. He actually didn't hate this guy like he had the last. He didn't have that bad feeling. Sure, he didn't like what he saw, especially considering this was Rory but he didn't feel threatened. He didn't know why exactly. Maybe it was because he'd finally come to terms with their relationship. It was what it was. They'd been in love. They still were, depending on how you defined 'love', but it was different now. They had accepted the fact that the weren't supposed to be together, no matter how great it had been as wild kids together.

Still... that didn't mean it was easy seeing her with someone else. Even if she denied it, there was definitely something between the two of them. 'Just friends' didn't look at each other like that.


	8. Chapter 8

:I am so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I really didn't think it would be hard to write because I had so many ideas, but that inspiration proved to be a serious double edged sword. After several re-writes and about five different scenarios competing for inclusion, it was _so hard_ to narrow it down to the following. I did try to add a little more detail for you guys though, past and present, including a little more on what happened between our boys. Still not ready to give everything away just yet, but I hope you enjoy this little addition.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Robert's wedding. The day had finally come.

Rory dropped off her car with the valet station, texted her mother the directions on where to meet her later, and tucked Lor's floral wrap around her a little tighter. Holding Lor's tiny body close to her chest, she followed the directional sign for the ceremony and stepped down onto a covered stone pathway beautifully overgrown with wisteria in every violet hue.

Rory smiled in awe as she strode down the pathway, taking her time to admire the beauty around her. A few guests were before her, a middle-aged couple chatting about the background of the wedding venue. Apparently it was designed by a renown landscaper to take elements from two famous gardens and merge them into one. First the Shugakuin Rikyu Imperial Villa, in Kyoto, and second, Villa Cimbrone, on the Amalfi coast. A bold choice, indeed. To take inspiration from a strong Japanese style and merge it with an Italian garden, created by an Englishman... but as Rory came upon an opening in the wisteria laced arches it took her breath away.

Stepping out onto the narrow viewing terrace, thoughtfully added to the edge of the path, her eyes panned across the entire garden laid out below her. It seemed to go on forever. Perfectly manicured lawns, adorned by flowering tress of every shape and hue, sculpted the landscape into sections with beautiful shrubbery and ponds. Crisp paths wove in and out of view, linking several wooden pergolas to the main building. Rory felt like she had entered that wisteria tunnel and emerged in another world.

Beyond the gardens was the massive cube-like building, three of its' four walls made with sliding glass panels which opened up the entire ground floor to the garden. From what she could tell from here, this was where the reception would take place. She looked out, at the pergola's spread out from that building like a fan, decked out with lush sofas and hanging lanterns. The ideal place to escape from the crush of people in and around the reception space.

Rory paused there, just breathing it all in. She smiled to herself. "Add coffee and I'm in heaven."

Just then her phone rang, buzzing humbly in the side pocket of her diaper bag, reminding her that she was not as far away as Middle Earth or Neverland. Withdrawing it from her bag, she accepting the call, smiling at the image displayed on the screen. A presumable selfie Finn took on her phone, outside somewhere wearing his Clubmaster sunglasses and doing the 'duck face' expression she hated.

"Hey." She smiled, adjusting the bag's strap on her shoulder as she re-entered the covered path and continued the gradual decent into the garden. "Where are you?"

 _"I have a better question, luv. Where are you?"_

"I'm heading down the path, just left the valet." She replied, rounding a little bend in the path and stopping when she caught sight of him standing a few meters away. His head endearingly tilted to one side, phone to his ear and a grin on his lips.

Rory removed the phone from her ear, switching it off and slipped it back into her bag without even looking away. Her eyes travelled effortlessly from his face to his feet and back. Today he wore a maroon three piece suit, perfectly tailored and accented with a soft mint green tie. A bold choice considering everyone else seemed to be exclusively black tie, but the distinction suited him well. She thought again to his fashion choices over the years... bold print shirts and pants... costumes, eyeliner and nail polish. He seemed to be able to get away with everything, it was maddening.

Finn just stood there a moment, smiling at her as she just stared. He didn't complain or even move because it gave him the opportunity to look at her without judgment. Without feeling ashamed, as he took in every inch. Her hair was up, soft wispy curls loose around her face, framing her electric blue eyes. Her navy dress, the light fabric looking soft and inviting the way it was wrapped around her small body. Lor, wrapped snugly in a floral scarf, laying on her chest. Finn's smile deepened. Lifting his phone, he snapped a picture of her standing there framed by the wisteria arches, before he dared to move. He wanted to remember that look, that image of her, long after the partying left blanks in his memory.

Coming forward, Rory looked up at him, her entire face alight with joy. It had been a long time since he'd seen her look this way, not looking at her baby.

"You look beautiful." He told her quietly in greeting, leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek but daring enough to have it fall short and drop it, quickly, onto her nude lips.

As unexpected as the quick kiss was, it only made Rory's smile soften. It meant nothing, she knew that, which was nice because she couldn't handle any more changes today. Robert was getting married. That was enough crazy-world-change as she wanted to handle for the time being.

Freeing one hand from cradling Lorelai, she placed it lightly on his chest, giving his tie a gentle and playful tug.

"You don't clean up too bad yourself."

Pleased with the compliment, Finn moved to her side with ease and wordlessly requested the privilege of carrying Lorelai the rest of the way. She was transferred seamlessly, given the practice they'd had since day one, and Finn gently flicked the over-sized green fabric bow on her head. It garnished a soft laugh from her mother.

"I was determined that her gender be clear on sight." She told him as they began to head down the path again. "I hate it when you can't tell what a baby is and you don't want to be rude and ask but you can't really just ignore not knowing, so you ask and just end up being rude anyway. It just makes, something that shouldn't be, awkward... so... hence the floral scarf and bow. That should make it obvious, right?"

"For some, at least." Finn added with a quick and daring raise of his brow. "I myself have sported both on numerous occasions."

Rory chuckled, slipping her arm in the crook of his and chose to ignore that. She should have expected nothing less from her eccentric friend.

* * *

The wedding ceremony, held on the mortal's level of the gardens' main lawn, was an elegant affair. The wedding party was small, boasting only two on either side of both bride and groom but in no way did that minimize the grandeur. White chairs were fanned out in front of a large pergola covered by the same kind of dangling ivory wisteria, which had covered the arches on the path. Small glass globes, hung behind the officiant at varying heights, each housing a small candle, and adding a general softness to the grand surroundings.

The white stone path leading to the waiting officiant, seemed oddly official as Rory walked up it arm in arm with Finn. She smiled at Robert, waiting eagerly for the chance to see his bride, and Colin standing by his side looking like he wished he had time for a drink. Finn lead Rory to a spot he'd claimed a while ago, close to the front on the isle, and allowed her to slide in first. Everyone else seemed to be seated around them. Family, close friends. Behind them though at least two hundred chairs were spread out, and quickly filling. Finn stood there a moment, just grinning at Robert and Colin standing there, and pulled out his phone to snap a picture.

"There's a photographer for a reason, Finn." Colin hackled once the photo was captured.

Finn ignored him, handing his phone over to Rory to see as he kissed the air in Colin's direction. An affectionate and stealthy 'screw you' for such a classy moment as this. The best man only grinned, understanding his little message perfectly. He would claim his retaliation later.

Settling in next to Rory, Finn shifted Lorelai for his own comfort, settling her more comfortably in his arms then glanced around quickly as Rory marveled aloud at all the people. She asked about Robert family, concerned they were taking up valuable space, but Finn only chuckled at her concerns.

"We're closer to dear Robert then the vast majority of his blood relations, luv. We're exactly where we should be."

Rory smiled, pleased to hear it but felt a twinge of emotion grip her. In hopes of avoiding a rush of tears before the ceremony even began, Rory looked up at Robert and Colin, standing with a man she didn't know. An unknown groomsman.

"Who's that?" Rory inquired. "And why aren't you up there? I thought you would be."

Finn gave his head a little shake as he pulled a face. "Me? And detract from the groom? That's just bad form, luv."

Rory chuckled. "Come on. Be serious."

Finn's smiled deepened for a second then he leaned in a little closer, to share the information he had. "That's the bride's brother, Henry. Including him in the wedding party was a simple act of goodwill. From what I hear he is less then enthusiastic about his little sister marrying our darling rake, the second son."

 _Oh._ Rory frowned. Poor Robert.

"And you? Why aren't you up there?"

"I was supposed to be." Finn confessed, looking at the boys again with an honest kind of regret in his eyes. "But given the third bridesmaid proved rather impertinent and loutish at the Bachelorette party... when she was kicked out of the wedding party, so was I, by default. No need to feel sorry for me though, because I'd much rather be out here with my girls then standing up there, toes on the line."

Rory smiled, touched by that, and slipped her arm into his. She leaned against him a little and turned her attention to the boys up front. Finn smiled to himself, pleased that she was comfortable enough to cuddle up next to him like that. Touched that she still felt comfortable doing that after so long, and in front of so many people. He turned his head, planting a kiss on her hair just as the musicians altered their tune. The wedding was about to begin.

* * *

The ceremony, short as it was, proved to be wonderfully touching.

A great deal of guests, Rory included, teared up as the vows were exchanged. Lighthearted and sweet, Robert was poetically honest with his vows and Madeline... she could barely even finish hers. Tears and emotion seized her the second she looked up to see Robert's teary-eyed smile. It was then that she switched from English to French, finishing her own vows with a simple declaration of love for him.

Watching them. Watching Robert laugh at her when she called him her _beloved idiot_ and kiss her hand, it made Rory's heart swell with pride and love. First Colin... and now Robert. Her boys were growing up. Marrying beautiful, kind women and loving these women more then they would ever know. The boys, once proud and hard-hearted, were turning into old softies.

She looked across at Finn sitting next to her, discrete in her attention but feeling the same kind of pride for him as well. Sitting there with Lorelai in his arms, perfectly dutiful from day one. It was frightening to think of her life without them.

Finn caught her looking at him and shifted his gaze from the couple at the front of the crowd, being declared husband and wife. Finn smiled at Rory. His lips curving upwards a fraction, flashing a hint of those wisely drawn laughter lines. Those handsome wrinkles. Rory felt her chest tighten as her heart was unconsciously stirred. Perhaps it was just the wedding ceremony, the vows or the fact that she'd been meditating on her boys but that smile seemed different somehow. In this moment it felt different, as was her reaction. She quickly looked back to Robert and Madeline, saving herself from the temptation of asking herself _why._

The bride and groom parted from their first kiss, as husband and wife, and began down the isle together. Everyone jumped to their feet, throwing flower petals and cheering. Rory too was on her feet, laughing along with the rest. As sentimental as she felt, watching Robert and then Colin escort their wives down the isle, it was a beautiful sight.

Next to her, Finn whistled and cheered alongside her, happy for his friends. Proud of their commitment. Of their courage in choosing the traditional life they'd often scoffed at. He couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic, as he watched Robert and Colin walk down the isle with their wives. Robert as a groom and Colin as a best man. He couldn't help but think back to the men they had been. Heartless and callous. They'd been around, _those two_. They'd seen and done a lot of things but... Finn grinned, his eyes glazing a little. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

* * *

After the ceremony Finn left Rory with Steph and Colin, newly released from their wedding party obligations, and took Lor up to meet Lorelai himself. He passed it off as merely being courteous and stealing a little more time with his baby girl but in reality he only did it to ensure Rory didn't make up some excuse to leave the wedding early. He had a feeling she might, considering all the people she didn't know... all the people who didn't know she had a baby... they seemed to be appearing out of nowhere, eager to congratulate her.

She hadn't liked it that Finn stopped her from escaping to see her mother for a minute, to gain some courage with a famous Lorelai Gilmore pep-talk, but he just made a face and escaped when another school friend latched onto her.

He took Lor, diaper bag and all, back up to the valet station where Lorelai was waiting. They talked for a few minutes, about the ceremony and friends waiting below at the reception. Finn proudly showed her the pictures he'd already taken on his phone. Sending Lorelai a couple she made a point to praise, especially the one of Rory and Lor on the pathway. Then, after enduring a sound warning to take care of her daughter and see that she enjoyed herself, Finn left both Lorelai's and returned to the party below.

He strode down the pale stone path, hands in his pockets and his suit jacket looped over his arm, a little smile on his face. He was eager to get back to his friends, prove true to the promise he made to Lorelai and ensure that Rory had a great time. He was eager to share a drink with Colin, his best friend, and steal Steph for a dance so they could plot all kinds of things for the soon-to-be father. It was sure to be a fantastic night, until he noticed a man standing by one of the pergolas in his direct path.

He was just finishing a phone call, and was turned away, but his profile made Finn's stomach drop. He knew that man. Those subtle movements... the way he stood.

 _Logan Huntzberger_.

Finn's easy saunter halted. He didn't deny the thought of turning and walking away. Of actually bolting from this situation. But within that same second of panic, he also thought about staying. _Of talking._ Of just looking his old friend in the eye and seeing for himself if he was the same. Seeing if he had changed. He was unsure of what to do. Unsure of himself until Logan turned and caught sight of him.

Logan, hung up the phone, turning as he did and facing Finn. Slowly sliding his phone into his jacket pocket, he watched his old friend approach slowly. He was caught off guard, seeing him here. Surprised he didn't just walk away, ignoring him instead of coming over. Logan would have expected anyone else from their old group to talk to him, even paid good money betting against this situation, still Finn came over to where he stood.

"Logan." Finn nodded, opting for civility outright as he came up to him. "Didn't know you were here."

"Good to see you, Finn." Logan replied with ease as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"You too." Finn meant it. It _had_ been too long.

Logan was quiet a moment, glancing one way and then the other, before clearing his throat and breaking the tension with "I see you're here with Rory."

Finn frowned, giving his head a disappointed shake as he turned to leave without another word. He wasn't about to get into this now. Knowing this, Logan moved quickly, stopping him from leaving and blocking his easy escape.

Finn's expression hardened immediately as he adjusted the sleeves of his dress shirt, rolled up around his elbows. "You want me to break your nose again, mate?"

"Not really." Logan smiled despite the reality of that threat. He reached up to touch his face lightly. "Once was good enough, _thanks."_

Finn was silent.

"Look. I don't want to start anything. I just... I need to know how she's doing. She... _uh..._ she looks good."

"She is." Finn responded tightly. "Leave her alone and she'll stay that way."

Logan swallowed, nodding slowly. Still, he couldn't help but ask one more thing.

"And the... the baby?" He inquired, his throat thick with shame.

Finn, his expression hard, stared at Logan for an excruciatingly long minute before his better judgment got the better of him and made him give in. He couldn't just ignore the question. He wanted to, but he still had the tiniest bit of love for the man who had been his close friend for the better part of a decade. Looking at Logan now, seeing how tortured he was by his life choices... he couldn't deny him this... this minuscule piece of joy he could have knowing a little of his daughter's life. Even if he said he hadn't wanted to be a part of it, _Finn knew Logan._ If he had a choice, he _never_ would of signed those papers.

Finn looked at Logan, his expression softening. It had taken him this long to admit it, even to himself, but Logan wasn't _that guy_. Not really.

"She's good." Finn confessed, adjusting the collection of leather and braided bracelets around his wrist. "Lorelai Alice Gilmore. Two weeks old, this coming Monday."

Logan was quiet. Sad and angry to have missed it. Missed all of it. He wanted to ask more. _Ask everything_ but he knew Finn's moment of weakness had reached its end. The second he met the Aussie's eyes, he knew it.

"Just... don't bother her tonight, Logan. Don't show your face." Finn continued with a tone of serious warning. "You've made your choice, mate. You've done enough."

Logan nodded slowly, he understood Finn's tone. That touch of malice. That warning was a real one. Finn Anderson was a happy, whimsical guy, but he had an edge that he hid from everyone. It had been an edge Logan had only seen on a few very select occasions. The worst, by far, had been their altercation when he'd drunkenly announced he and Rory were done for good. The same night he told his friends that she was pregnant.

Logan stepped aside, letting Finn pass him. Letting him just walk away if he chose to, but surprisingly Finn lingered. He stood there, just staring at the reception hall's open glass doors and the people beyond. He stood there quietly a moment, just he and Logan, alone in the dim haze of twilight.

"Why'd you do it?" Finn questioned, his voice quiet. Almost as if he was resigning himself to the fact that he was just as sad as he was angry, with this man who had been his friend.

Logan swallowed, his chest rising and falling as he lifted his hand to his face and massaged his eyes.

Finn turned, looking at him directly, waiting for an answer. When none came, his expression hardened, his gaze suddenly unforgiving.

 _"Why,_ Logan?"

"Finn..." Logan exhaled again, looking at his friend with nothing but regret. "You know I never wanted it to turn out like this. I _never meant_ -"

Finn shook his head, slowly... sadly. "No. That's the problem, mate. You never do."

Logan bit his tongue. He had nothing to say to that. It didn't matter anyway though because Finn picked up his feet and continued on his way, back to his friends. _Their friends_. People they'd known forever and yet Logan hadn't had the good sense to listen to, all those years ago. They were just Finn's friends now, and just people Logan used to know. People from a past that he desperately missed.

* * *

Later, after the dinner and the toasts, Logan stood back hidden in the shadows and watched his old friends together. Robert with his new bride, Colin and his pregnant wife, Finn making a fool of himself as usual... _and Rory_. Beautiful Rory, the mother of his child. All of them having the time of their lives.

He'd seen Rory earlier, baby in her arms, then during the ceremony sitting with Finn in the third row. Now, same as during the cocktail hour, she was with him again.

Logan tried not to watch them all, but it was impossible. Colin and Finn challenging each other to a round of shots, pointing out horrible clothing choices as they tried to distract each other. Steph and Rory laughing with Robert's bride, watching as he was attacked by an old eccentric aunt.

Logan smiled, unable to help himself, as Finn was declared the winner of the shot contest and paraded around Colin. They all laughed, insulting and teasing each other as Finn grabbed Colin by the face and kissed his cheek like a slobbering drunk. Colin shoved his off, wiping his face but this was all normal for them. Logan wanted to laugh too until he saw what happened when Finn settle back down into the crowd. The way his arm went around Rory as if it belonged there, and her smile as he did so... a smile Logan hadn't seen in a long time.

She looked happier then she'd been in a very long time. More at ease and settled then their wild night on the town and far happier then she'd ever been in London or Hamburg. Logan's jaw tightened, he took a sip from his glass, wanting to just ignore them and enjoy the party at his wife's side but his eyes just slid back to his old friends like they were magnetized.

He watched as Finn swept Rory onto the dance floor, putting on a show of being a gentleman about it then entering the slow dancing couples rotating around the room with such attitude that everyone took notice. It was a typical Finn move, one he'd pulled numerous times during their younger days. He hadn't even cared if Rory and Logan were dating, he'd even done it then. Still, when they got to the center of the floor Logan didn't miss the change that occurred.

Amidst the couples, half hidden from their friends, Finn dropped all foolishness. With his hand on the small of her back, he lead her around the floor with ease, all the while smiling down at her with sincerity. Rory still laughed at him, something he said or how he said it... but Logan wasn't blind to what was going on. How, every time he spun her, just _how quickly_ she came right back to him. How, dancing with him, made her look so at ease... so natural. _When had she learned to dance like that?_ And Finn... the way he watched her when spoke. The way he smiled when she laughed at something he said. Logan was pretty sure Finn had never looked at a girl seriously in his life... and yet, he looked pretty damn serious.

Logan just watched them dance. Standing back there, amidst the shadows, and before he knew it he was smiling too.

He couldn't deny that he still loved Rory Gilmore. He always would, but something about these two friends dancing made him forget all the bad things that had happened to them. Yes, he wished life had been more kind to himself and Rory but that couldn't be helped now. He wasn't innocent either, Logan knew that. He'd put her through a lot but... _he had loved her_. He just wished life had dealt more kindly, if nothing else. Still... it was nice to see her now. To see her with someone who deserved her attention, someone who gave her the attention she deserved.

As difficult as it was to see Finn as the one with his arm around her, he had been both his _and her_ friend for years. Logan knew him well. He was a good man. A little eccentric, yes, but he had always loved Rory.

Logan's smile faltered as he found he couldn't help but scoff with surprise.

Finn _had_ loved Rory. He hadn't just tolerated her, hanging out with them. He liked her, from day one. He had always been on Logan's side when he wanted to invite her to anything, even going against Colin when doing so, which was huge. The Life and Death Brigade event, the first time, had been one thing but after that... the dinner, drinks, the parties... Finn was _always_ on board.

Sure it meant another beautiful girl around but Logan hadn't realized until now,watching them on the dance floor, just what that had meant.


	9. Chapter 9

:Thank you for all the reviews thus far, guys. It definitely makes my day when I login and see all of your lovely comments, and new subscribers too. Welcome newbies! I'm so happy you seem to be enjoying this as much as I'm loving the writing bit. I hope you're ready for the newest addition, and don't forget to drop me a line…

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The doorbell rang, alerting Rory to a visitor, but there was no need in rushing to answer it because the visitor came right in, shouting

"I have two hours before I have to pick up the boys at school and explain to that PE teacher that Steve and Kwan aren't going to be football players but deeply inspirational artists. _Two hours_ of freedom before I have to rush home, cook dinner, help with homework and then get ready for band practice. Are you ready yet? I can't waste a second of this glorious freedom!"

Rory chuckled, adjusted the bow atop Lor's head and then left the nursery with her in tow. She smiled at the giddy Asian woman loitering by the door, dressed brightly in such a way that would give her dear mother a heart attack.

"Hello Lane." Rory remarked with mock seriousness.

"Hello Mummy." She beamed in return, then reached out and stroked Lor's tiny fingers. "I can't believe how much she'd changed in a week!"

"I know." The long suffering new mother sighed, trying not to smirk at the combo of a polka-dot green dress and black Converse on her friend. "I'm convinced mom's going to try and replace her with a look-alike one of these days and I won't even notice."

"You should label her."

"Like a name tag or something more drastic?"

Lane pursed her lip, thinking about it a moment before cocking her head to the right and squinting. "Does it make me sound like a bad mother to say that?"

"A little bit." Rory nodded with a smile. She picked up her bag and nodded to the door. "Well, shall we?"

"Big city, here we come."

A few moments later, Rory and Lane were strolling down main street Stars Hollow. The big city experience for these shut-in mothers. They grabbed a coffee at Westons, so they wouldn't loose an hour with Luke cooing over his granddaughter and tutting over her mother, and strolled up towards the bookstore.

Lane adjusted her determined strut next to the stroller so she could look directly at Rory. "So, are you ever going to tell me how the wedding went or do I have to wait until we hit the gazebo… because I will grab that stroller and carry it-"

Rory laughed. "No, no. You can ask. You've been very patient."

"Trust me. It wasn't by choice. Zach forbade me from asking for the first 24 hours. He even stole my phone, the jerk. It was _torture._ Then we couldn't meet up yesterday at all... and this doesn't seem like a phone conversation..."

"No." Rory agreed. "Not really."

"Well?" Lane grinned, biting her lip anxiously.

"Well." Rory smiled, she glanced up the street and sighed, not really knowing where to begin. "The wedding was beautiful. I mean, miles over the top but classy at the same time. You should of seen the venue. The pictures I sent didn't do it justice at all."

"And the rest of it?" Lane questioned, adding a little jaunt to her step. "I'm living vicariously through you right now so I need details on everything. Music, food, people... _music."_

Rory chuckled. "It was all amazing. I mean I should of expected it to be amazing, considering Colin's wedding a couple years back with Ruby Rose as the DJ, but I'm pretty sure I saw Brendan Urie talking to Kim Gordon at one point."

Lane gave a little squeal of excitement and then threw her head back. "Oh, I wish I had been there."

"Me, too. You would have loved it." Rory amended, gleefully. "I really have to introduce you and Zach to the boys. You can pick their brains about all the artists they know. I'm supposed to meet up with Finn tomorrow, I'll ask him about setting something up when Robert and Madeline get back from the Caymans, and let you know."

Lane smiled, nodding along, but seemed a little subdued all of a sudden. "That would be awesome."

Rory only smiled in response, watching her friend for clues. Something was coming, and she had a pretty good idea what.

"So…" Her old friend smiled, biting her lip cautiously.

Rory groaned. _Yep, there it was._

"What did my mother say to you?"

"Nothing much." Lane replied quickly, trying to make it sound casual and completely off-hand. "Just expressed a little… _curiosity._ But don't worry, I talked her down from doing anything drastic."

"Good."

"But you'll tell me, right?" She pleaded, doing a little hop as she stepped off the sidewalk.

"About what? There's nothing to tell." Rory insisted, crossing the street in front of the theater and heading towards the town square.

Ahead was Babette and Miss Patty, coming their way from the opposite side of the gazebo. Rory forced a smile onto her lips, note quite eager to stop and chat but having no choice as Babette noticed them and began to wave.

 _"Sugar!"_ She yelled in her usual jarring decibel. "Hey, Sugar. How are you? I haven't seen you in days."

"I'm fine, thanks Babette. Hey, how's Morey's foot?" Rory asked politely as Miss Patty cooed over baby Lorelai in the stroller.

"Oh fine, Sugar. _Fine._ Doctor says the cast will be off next week." She replied, miming a cheer for that news but then shaking her head enthusiastically. "It's drivin' him nuts but that'll teach him to try that _Risky Business_ move so soon after I waxed the floors."

Rory and Lane exchanged a look, trying not to visualize Morey being anyone but his cool self.

"Oh my god!" Babette exclaimed, making both young women jump, as she stole a peak at Lorelai alongside Miss Patty. "This baby is even cuter then she was yesterday when I saw her at Luke's with your mom."

"She certainly is." Miss Patty cooed then stood up and smiled at both young mothers. "She's starting to look like you, honey. Those eyes. She's going to be a stunner. Another Carol Lombard."

"Oh my god, _yes."_ Babette chimed in loudly. "Or that one that married the old movie hunk from that old movie. You know, with the dead soldiers everywhere. What was it called? I didn't watch it, it was too long. Really borin'. Give me one of those crazy action ones with the hunky hero any day. It was the one with the crazy dame. The one from that movie with Marlon Brando." Babette raised her brows, grinning and fanning herself with her hand. "Yum, yum. Oh, that spicy Italian… whoo."

"Marlon Brando wasn't Italian." Miss Patty chortled

Babette looked at Patty as if her entire life had been a lie. "He _wasn't?"_

"No. He just played an Italian." Rory aided. "I think he was German or Irish or something way down the line but very American."

"Oh." Babette shrugged and launched back into her story. "Well anyway, _that broad_ , the crazy one. She married some knight or something. What was her name? Anyway, she was in a movie with that tall, dark and handsome-"

Rory bit her lip, trying not to laugh, as Miss Patty set her straight. "You mean Vivian Leigh?"

"Is that his name?" Babette cocked her head to the side. "Sounds like a broad. I could have sworn it was more masculine. He was _really_ famous."

Miss Patty chuckled. "No, _the actress_ , honey. But you're talking about Clark Gable, in _Gone with the Wind_. The movie with all the Civil War soldiers."

Lane leaned in a little closer to Rory and whispered in sing-song "We're loosing valuable time."

Rory nodded, trying to interrupt the two women but failing miserably. They transferred, somehow, seamlessly from Clark Gable to Gerard Butler in such a way that Rory was left a little stunned. Suddenly, with even more of an alarming speed, they turned to Rory and smiled like fiends.

"Speaking of _sexy accents_ … how's your handsome Australian, honey?" Miss Patty inquired slyly. "The one you looked so cozy with at the hospital."

Rory opened her mouth but produced nothing but a surprised squeak and Babette chimed in.

"Yeah! Bootsy said he saw him sittin' on your step the other day. You got yourself a little romance there, Sugar? Come on, don't leave us in the dark."

Rory again tried to speak but suddenly Lane shifted over, standing next to the two women and arching a brow.

"Yeah. How is Finn?"

Regarding her best friend as a traitor, Rory tried not to blush as all the attention was fixed so squarely on her and this supposed romance of hers. _It never got any easier, did it, here in Stars Hollow?_

"Is that his name?" Babette demanded, turning her attention to Lane while Miss Patty smiled coyly at Rory.

"Ohh. I like it. Sounds sexy."

"You know, Eastside Tilly was sayin' he's from some rich family over in Hartford. Somethin' about a family fortune in crocodile huntin' in Australia or somethin'…"Babette began loudly. "I don't know, sounds a little squirrelly to me. What-"

Rory turned her head, as Babette droned on about the local gossip, looking longingly at the cars slowly passing in the street. She wondered how hard it would be to fling herself out onto the street into oncoming traffic. Would it be enough to save her from this conversation?

* * *

Later that evening, after her mother had stopped by after her day at the Dragonfly, Rory talked her into staying for dinner by just offering a simple suggestion. Lorelai quickly made the call for a pizza delivery and alerted Luke to her whereabouts, then watched as Rory prepped Lor's bathwater.

"I can't believe you did all this yourself." Rory muttered, checking the little tub's temperature and dousing it with a little lavender oil to help Lor sleep soundly.

"Babies back then were a rare breed." Her mother replied offhand, looking at all the baby goods on the kitchen table, next to Lor happily waiting in her little lounge seat. "Life was simpler. Besides, you were pretty easy going. Except for that one time I caught you waltzing into Luke's, tossing two pennies onto the counter and demanding coffee."

"I don't remember that." Rory chuckled, picking up Lor and stripping her of her diaper before setting her in the warm water, smiling brightly at her to convince her that her bath was a good thing. Lorelai joined in on the conspiracy and glanced sideways at her daughter when it seemed to work.

"You were four." She said with a smile. "Sashaying around town with your little pigtails like you owned the place. Taylor was _very threatened_."

"I'll bet." Rory smirked.

Lorelai nodded knowingly, her smile turning sentiment. "I think that was the first time you and Luke met."

"Really?"

"I think so." Her mother remarked, picking up Lor's little rubber duck and holding it where she could see it. "I don't think he remembers it… but yeah, I think so."

Rory turned back to her daughter and smiled sentimentally. She wondered what Luke was like back then. Barely finished with being a teenager... just entering that grumpy adult phase of his.

"Did I get my coffee?" She asked, brow arched.

"I don't remember." Lorelai confessed. "I think I caught you before you could negotiate one. You were quite the debater back then."

Rory smiled, touched by the affection in her mother's voice and let the topic slide as they continued the task of bathing her granddaughter.

Finally withdrawing Lor from the water, and wrapping her in the towel her mother handed her, Rory snuggled her sweet smelling little baby girl.

Lorelai watched her daughter and granddaughter with a touching smile. She looked around for her own phone, wanting a picture to preserve the moment, but only saw Rory's nearby. Picking it up, deciding it was better then none, she swiped the screen but hesitated at the photo displayed on the home screen. Her smile deepened and she forgot about the photo she wanted, thanks to the one she was presented.

 _"So…"_

After laying her down and drying her thoroughly, Rory wrapped Lor back up in the towel and carefully laid her on her chest. She frowned at her mother. "Yeah…?"

"How's our dreamy Australian suitor?"

 _Again? First Babette and Miss Patty, and now her mother?_ Rory's frown deepened, not quite understanding her sudden interest.

"Finn? He's fine, but not a suitor, mom. Not even close."

"You two are getting close though… aren't you?"

"We're friends, mom. We've been close for years."

Lorelai gave a little shrug. "There's close and then there's… _close."_

She held up Rory's phone, for her to see. She looked at the home screen on her phone. _Yes, she knew that picture was there_. The picture of her, Lor and Finn at the hospital when he'd kissed her cheek and she made a face. _She liked it. So what?_

"It's just a picture." Rory muttered disapprovingly of her mother's keen interest in seeing something that wasn't there.

"Sure but this doesn't look like ' _just friends'_." Lorelai looked at the picture again."…or I seriously need to find some new friends. Preferably young, hot and heavily accented. …I wonder if Antonio Banderas has a nephew…"

"Why don't you Google it with your own phone?" Rory remarked haughtily, reaching for her phone but Lorelai pulled it out of reach.

She arched her brow questioningly, accusing her daughter of being just _a little too defensive_ to be _that_ disinterested. Rory had lived with her mother long enough to understand that mothering look.

"It's just a picture." She frowned. "Finn was just being Finn. He got a hold of my phone and changed a bunch of stuff. Look at your contact info, you're called ' _Sexy Momma_ '."

Lorelai grinned brightly, looking temptingly at the phone. "Really?"

 _"Mom."_ Rory grumbled, reaching for the phone again but was once more denied.

"Fine. I won't push." She conceded, but gave a sneaky little smile as soon as Rory seemed to relax. She wrinkled her nose, adorably, like she was Rory's teenage friend discussing her newest crush. "But you didn't change the picture."

"Or your contact. I've been _busy."_ Rory huffed.

Lorelai shook her head, chuckling. "Oh honey."

Rory grimaced as her mother continued and left her there, heading to the nursery with Lor to dress her for bed.

"I hope you know that you're acting hasn't improved much all these years!" Lorelai called after her, going to the fridge and withdrawing a bottle of wine.

"Um, excuse me?" Rory called back. "I do have a baby now!"

Lorelai poured herself a glass of wine, pulling a frown as she did. _Yes. Maybe Rory was right_. She'd successfully carried on an affair with Logan, without telling anyone for months. She'd gotten pregnant and hid that too. Maybe she was that good of an actress. Lorelai shuddered at the thought.

She took a sip of wine, preparing for another assault when Rory's phone rang.

"Rory!" She called. _"Phone!"_

"Can you get it? I'm almost done."

Lorelai gave a little shrug, recognizing the name on the screen, and picked it up.

"Hello, Rory Gilmore's phone, her beautiful mother speaking."

The smile that had resided on her face, slowly dissolved as the person on the other end spoke to her. Lorelai set her wine glass down on the kitchen table, withdrawing her hand with slightly shaky fingers.

"Ok. She'll be right there."

Lorelai hung up the phone, closing her eyes tightly for a minute as she gripped the back of the brightly painted kitchen chair of Rory's she'd always coveted.

 _"Rory!"_

Still in the nursery, only now finishing the last snap on Lor's striped onsie, Rory froze. The urgency in her mothers' voice making it clear all kidding had ceased for the night. She picked up Lor and rushed out into the hallway. Lorelai was already headed towards her, phone in hand, making Rory's stomach twist unpleasantly.

 _"What?"_ Rory questioned, her anxiety rising with every second that passed

"You need to go hun." Lorelai told her, taking Lor out of her arms in one swift movement and handing her back her phone at the same time.

"Go where? _Why?_ What happened?" Rory questioned, feeling a little numb and shaky just from the sound of her mothers voice. Terrible things flashed through her mind. _"...Mom?"_

Lorelei frowned. It took Rory until now to notice the glazing on her mothers' eyes. _She was being tough_. Strong. Rory's heart thudding in her chest.

"The hospital, hun. It's Finn's mom."


	10. Chapter 10

:Another shorter chapter, sorry guys. Just felt like I had to get this done and out of the way, its' been cluttering my desktop too long. Hopefully more soon.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Rory walked up the brick path towards the old converted industrial building shrouded by the misery and silence of the others. Ahead of her walked Finn, with Colin at his side. They'd just parted with Finn's sister Evie, in the parking lot of the hospital. A short drive from Finn's apartment, in the trendy refurbished side of old Hartford. They'd all spent four hours in the hospital waiting room together, Finn and Evie enduring another four before they alerted anyone else to their whereabouts. But now, they were out of that place. Rory and Colin were with Finn for the evening, and planned to be with him until his eldest sister got in from Sydney. Lana. The responsible one. The one who, while unreachable on her flight here, had missed the chance to say goodbye to her mother.

It felt odd to walk into a place that belonged to your close friend, a place that you'd never seen before. It almost left you with an uncanny sense of invasion. Finn's apartment, or loft, left Rory with that feeling. That strange sensation of invading his privacy. Especially today or all days.

It was an uncluttered, chic space. The distressed brick walls and high ceilings. The loft space over the kitchen and dining room. The entire living room boasting an entire wall of windows overlooking the river. It reminded her of the bachelor suites in those architectural magazines she'd browsed through at her doctors office.

Rory kept her eye on Finn as he shed his jacket and hung it on the hook there on the wall by the door. His every movement was slow, tired. It was so unlike him that Rory felt like she didn't even know the man who glanced at Colin, heading to the kitchen laid out to his right. She just hovered there, out of the way by the door. She closed the door behind them, slowly removing her own jacket as the boys went about their chosen business.

While Colin wisely doled out the liquor in the kitchen, giving Finn a double of whatever they were drinking, Rory watched Finn just standing there in the living room with his phone in his hands, texting wildly.

Rory glanced at Colin cautiously, wondering what she should do to help.

"Finn? _Drink?"_ Colin questioned, a careful eye on his best friend and not the woman who'd easily joined their loyal duo.

Finn turned his head, barely even truly looking at Colin before he dropped his phone onto the table by the stairs and went around it, to climb them.

"In a second." Came the eventual reply, weary and muttered, as he climbed the stairs briskly to the loft above.

Rory turned, looking at Colin as he set Finn's drink back down on the counter. He sighed, turning back to the fridge and stowing the bottle of vodka in the freezer. When he turned back around, the muscles in his jaw were taunt. His gaze haggard. He picked up his glass and wet his lips, but his eyes flicked upwards towards the second floor as they heard a muffled door close.

Colin leaned against the counter, pushing his drink aside so he could drop his head into his hands.

"Am I allowed the concession of a little paranoia?" He questioned, his voice barely audible.

Rory approached the island, perching herself on a stool across from him. "…Paranoia?"

"I have a sudden, disconcerting need to check for loose razorblades..." Colin looked up, meeting Rory's eye, visible torture etched into his face. "And not even my better judgment seems to be able to understand the irrationality of that fear."

Her heart pained, Rory reached over and squeezed his forearm consolingly.

"I'll go." She told him quietly. "You finish that drink. We'll take care of your friend, Colin. He'll be OK. _I promise_."

Colin managed a nod and lifted his drink to his lips again.

Rory left him there and slowly made her way up the stairs to Finn's bedroom.

The open staircase lead up to the loft space that was devoted primarily to a master bedroom, en-suite and what she assumed was a walk-in closet. It overlooked the living room below, through a wall of reproduction lead lined windows, and from what she could tell… was empty. Still, she knocked lightly on the open glass door.

"Finn?"

He didn't answer her but the sound of movement coming from the bathroom told her he was in there. She remained where she was, waiting, and looked around the room. It was simple. Uncluttered, the same as downstairs, which was a little surprising considering Finn lived here. She's always expected him to reside in a chaotic place of trinkets and bold colours. Something quirky or some kind of cozy bohemian mess. _Not this._

The large bed across from her, which looked particularly inviting after a long hospital stint, was flanked by two black end tables. Each home to a brass lamp and books or a plant. A painting, an original Geoffrey Johnson if she was any judge, hung upon the brick wall above the bed.

It wasn't hard to think of Finn living here. Waking up here every morning and getting ready for work. Coming home with women, impressing them with this space. Or having Colin and the boys over for drinks.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, alerting her to Finn as he emerged from the open bathroom door, t-shirt in hand and wearing a pair of black sweatpants. He looked comfortable, but so very tired. Rory's heart went out to him. She watched as he turned off the light and approached slowly, pulling on the t-shirt on over his head as he did so. Smoothing it down over his well toned abdomen, Finn stopped before her.

"Where's Lor?" He asked in a quiet, sullen voice that nearly broke her heart.

"Home. With mom." Rory replied, reaching up her hand to cradle his cheek. "Are you OK?"

Finn didn't reply, he just uttered a little scoff and closed his eyes the second her skin touched his, making her chest tighten with emotion.

"Colin and I are here, all night. We'll drink and talk…"

Finn leaned into her hand, his eyes cracking open a little. "What's that smell? Lavender?"

Rory offered a tiny smile, surprised he'd know that. "Lor's bath oil. Mom was over, we were giving Lor a bath when..."

Finn closed his eyes again, reliving that moment without choice. Rory's heart broke. She removed her hand from his cheek and put her arms around him, her arms coiling around his neck and shoulders as she eased herself up onto her tiptoes. She hugged him tightly, dropping her face in against his neck. His arms too moved around her with ease, her narrow little body locking securely against his, as his arms folded seamlessly around her waist. She managed to keep it together only until Finn turned his face, hiding it against her neck, and hugged her just a fraction tighter. Then she began to cry.

Just tears at first, leaking from her eyes silently, but then the shaking came. The little shudder that ran through her body as the sobs built in her chest. She hid her face against his neck, closing her eyes even tighter as she clung to him. She felt helpless. He was hurting and there was nothing she could do to help. Nothing she could do to ease the pain. She'd never felt so useless.

Finn loosened his grip on her, moving back only enough to be able to look her in the eye, and cupped her face with both hands.

"Hey, hey, hey." He soothed, his lips curving upwards sentimentally. "Why are you crying?"

Rory blinked through her tears, unable to end them entirely as she reached up, gripping both his forearms with her frail hands. "Why aren't you?"

Finn looked at her with sympathy, his green eyes so utterly woeful. "Why be sad now when I know just how much worse it'll be later?"

Rory wanted to deny that but she couldn't say a word. More tears leaked out of her blue eyes but he just wiped them away quickly with his thumbs.

"Don't worry about me, luv. I'll be fine." He told her, forcing a little smile. "I've been through this before. I know how to endure it."

Yes, she knew that. Finn's father had died only five years before. Car accident. It had been a shock, yes, but that was different. The suddenness of it had not given anyone the chance to live in fear of the eventual day he would not longer be around. With his mother, a woman who meant the world to him, he'd been forced to watch her suffer for months. He'd been there, watching her fade away without being able to do anything to stop it.

Rory's lip quivered, she gripped his arms a little tighter. Maybe it was just because of her relationship with her own mother, or the fact that she was now a mother herself but she couldn't be as strong as Finn was right now. He knew that. He knew that despite all the corrupting they'd done, she was still the sweetest little thing ever to come out of her weird little town. That's why he found it so easy to love her.

Finn pulled her back into his arms, comforted by the way she immediately clung to him. But he didn't simply hug her back, he kept his hand around the back of her neck and turned his face to her cheek. He kissed it. He dropped a row of them in quick succession upon her face until his lips connected with hers.

He meant to just leave it at that, just a kiss of gratitude for her love and friendship, but it wasn't left like that. Rory _returned it_. She turned her head, gripped the back of his neck with her nimble fingers, and allowed his lips to meet hers. She forwent the simple offer of solace in his arms and leaned in a little closer, denying the briefness of the intended brush of lips.

Finn reacted instantly, deepening the kiss with a hunger that he'd denied for far too long. In this moment, he didn't know what he was doing. Not really. Kissing, sure, but… he was still reeling from the hospital. Both confusion and grief created a dark haze that he couldn't even see through, let alone hope to understand. Still, one thing was clear. _Rory_ had _kissed him_. Even through the haze he knew _she_ was the one who opened the floor to this, _not him_. And that second of opportunity was seized by a very confused and stupid version of himself, one who wasn't about to bother thinking of all the reasons they shouldn't do this.

His hands left the safety of her slender neck, instead moving down her back and pulling her closer. A move she didn't fight. She matched the passion he doled out, almost encouraging him in the way she rolled up onto her tiptoes. Nearly smiling now, with one hand on her lower back, Finn returned the other to the base of her skull, leading her effortlessly in a kiss that she seemed to read by pure instinct.

Sadly though, despite the encouragement from her end, it seemed it was not to last. She picked up her fingers, smoothing the hair on the back of his head and eased out of the kiss. Desperately he tried to stop her from pulling away. He added more intensity to their kiss and dipped his fingertips below the fringe of her shirt, grazing the bare skin on her back, but he only managed to draw her back in for another minute or so before she admitted defeat and pulled away.

She just stood there, not moving, looking up at him with a difficult expression to read. Her breath was unsteady, ragged even, but deliciously so because he was the one who'd stolen her breath away. Still her blue eyes, as captivating as they were holding his without any shame, were sad. An insane thought, that maybe she felt ashamed or regretted what had just happened, entered his mind and landed a stout blow to his tender heart. A mortal wound if that was the case, but she rolled up onto her tiptoes again and laid her lips atop his… proving that thought traitorous.

Finn frowned when she pulled away from that faithful kiss, placing a palm regrettably on her cheek. He exhaled a painful sigh, that kiss felt like a goodbye. It tasted… final. Still, stubbornly he refused to accept the look she leveled upon him. He wanted more but she closed that door with two simple words

"Colin's waiting." Rory whispered, reaching up and taking his hand in hers, laying a kiss within his palm. An unexpected shiver snaked down his spine at such a chivalrous gesture. "Take a minute. When you're ready we'll be downstairs... _with drinks._ "

He sighed, wanting nothing more then to pull her back for even one more brief kiss, but he left her go.

Finn watched her leave, slowly making her way down the stairs to the living room, her hands running carefully over her hair… adjusting her shirt as she went. She was trying to play it cool. Hide the evidence of what had just happened.

Finn couldn't help but smirk, enamored with her adorability. Colin wasn't stupid. She couldn't hide anything form him by simply smoothing her hair and lying. If he didn't know already, he'd know as soon as he saw her. He might not of been the most vulnerable or lenient man you'd ever meet but, for a certainty, Colin MCrae was an astute bastard.

Finn released a little smile and sat on the edge of his bed with an air of exhaustion. He ran his hands over his face, reliving the electric moment they'd just shared. Savoring the taste of her on his tongue. The exhilaration he felt just to be able to hold her… kiss her. _Finally._

Finn's smile slowly dissolved.

 _What was he doing?_

He dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes tightly. Berating himself for being weak enough to take the bait offered by a beautiful woman. To be that _stupid._

Rory was a single mother with a baby. She was his friend. Their beloved little 'mother'. _What the hell was he thinking?_

Finn stood up quickly, desperate now for a drink. Eager to get soused enough to forget what had just happened and enjoy the drunken bliss of amnesia. He wouldn't even mind a hell of a hangover, because he doubted it would hurt as much as this did… kissing Rory Gilmore _finally_ on the day his mother died.

Leaving his room, Finn returned downstairs and didn't even look at her seated on the couch talking with Colin. He went directly to the kitchen, located his liquor stores and withdrew two bottles. Colin was on his feet in an instant, carrying over the drink he'd already made for Finn. He entered the kitchen, taking the bottles from Finn and pushing the glass into his friend's hand.

"Sit." Colin ordered, pointing to the stool opposite. "What do you want? I'll make you anything you want."

"A bottle and a straw will do me just fine, darling."

Colin frowned, watching Finn knock back the double without even the flicker of pleasure or pain. He glanced cautiously at Rory, still seated on the couch, watching Finn with a regrettable hopelessness. Just a few minutes ago he had been calm and in full control of his actions and emotions… now, it seemed like he had given up any courage he had. _What had happened?_


	11. Chapter 11

: Hopefully I've made up, for the last few shorter chapters, with this one. Sorry for the bit of delay but with all the rewrites it's taking me more and more time to update these chapters. Stick with me, guys, it'll be worth it.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

The funeral for Ava Leigh Anderson took place on a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon less then a week after she was suddenly admitted to hospital, that terrible day.

Much like the last funeral the Gilmore women had attended, only close family and friends were invited. A few exceptions were made, however for those who knew her surviving children. So when the day came, besides those obligated to attend by years of friendship or secular familiarity, the Gilmore women came out in full force.

Although Emily had known Ava for years, their recent estrangement… due to Emily's move to Nantucket, meant she had not seen or spoken with her since she'd withdrawn from society. Richard's death had changed a lot of things for her. Not only had she quit the DAR, but she'd moved, adopted a family and even opened her heart to a little romance too. She hadn't missed many of her old acquaintances, the same old dreary faces she'd seen at functions, but Ava… she was special. The sunny Australian woman who could liven up any old crowd. They moved in different circles for the most part, but they'd crossed paths so often that it was impossible not to know and love her. So, despite the difficulty of attending a funeral where her dear husband was buried, Emily was not about to let that stop her from saying goodbye.

The funeral, held relatively close to where Richard was buried, made it all the more painful. All three women exited the car, dressed in black and looked over the rolling vista of gravestones. They stood there together in silence. Each one of them burdened by their own thoughts. Emily, missing her husband so much she could hardly breathe. Lorelai, wishing this day would prove to be smoother then the last time they'd been here together. And Rory, her heart aching for Finn and his sisters.

For once though, Lorelai had no witty remark to urge them forward. She made no attempt to lighten the mood. Instead, proving just how much she'd grown in the last year or two... she reached out a hand and offered her arm to her mother.

Rory watched in shock as Emily turned her head, dreading a harsh word or flippant toss of her head but none came. Emily looped her arm with her daughters' and lead the way towards the plot where the family and other guests awaited.

Polite small talk was the tonic of the day, it seemed. However shallow it felt. The Gilmore's had arrived early, so there was a never ending stream of conversation with anyone and everyone they knew. Having a baby certainly saved one from having to explain why you _weren't_ traveling the world as a renown journalist, but it only brought about its' own collection of nosy questions. Well-meaning... but _intrusive._

It wasn't long before Rory's ears were ringing with questions about her baby and ' _how ever was she handling it without a nanny_?' Not to mention being a single mother, to boot. She swore she saw a few wince when she said she didn't mind the endless work and drudgery of single-motherhood. She'd said it as a joke, but clearly they didn't get the humor in it.

Exhausted by this forced politeness, when she'd wanted nothing more then to rewind to a world that still had Ava Anderson and three happy children, Rory handed Lor over to her mother and mumbled an excuse for some air. Lorelai seemed to understand, enduring her own interrogations. But, she had a strong suspicion that Rory was only looking to find Finn, someone who'd been declared AWOL for the last ten minutes. Still, her heart softened when she recognized the particular direction in which her daughter was headed.

Rory, however, didn't realize where she was going until she'd passed two rows of headstones. Suddenly she felt calmer. She smiled lightly to herself and veered right, crossing several of the neat rows until she slowed. Glancing over her shoulder, she could still see the guests gathered around Ava's grave, but she was put at ease when she looked back at her grandfather's grave just ahead. It was as if she was worlds away now, safe from the clamor she'd left.

Rory stopped before it, looking at the flowers set out in front of the grave. The brilliant white calla lilies, freshly cut and tied with a black silk ribbon. Her grandmother's doing. She knew this because no one else would have been through here, leaving those flowers. It was Emily's routine. Her quiet consolation.

This escape to her grandfather's grave was the move of a coward, but standing here now... Rory was able to smile. She felt at ease. As if her grandfather were here. Suddenly looking up from the book he was reading to smile at her and call her over for a little chat. As if he eagerly asked her what was new with her. Complimenting her haircut or her new dress. Wiping a sentimental tear from his eye as he admired his great-granddaughter for the first time, admiring her beauty.

Rory's chest tightened. Tears in her own eyes now. She should have come here before now. She should have come more regularly then she did. Twice, since his funeral, was not enough. Rory stood there, in front of her grandfather's grave… missing him, until she was joined silently by a black suit.

Finn stood next to her, hands in his pockets, just staring at the beautiful headstone.

"Hello Richard." He mused aloud, his voice softened by his sorrow.

Rory looked across at him, tears building in her eyes as she felt a stab of gratitude for his ease in just standing here with her. The rather childish way he greeted her grandfather. It was incredibly touching. His chest rose and fell slowly as he raised his head and looked off into the distance, the tiniest glimmer of amusement appearing on his face like the ghost of who he'd been before today.

"You know... I can still remember the first time I met Richard Gilmore." He remarked, his voice still quiet but now rather sentimental as he thought of the past. "I think I was fifteen or so... Me and some mates from school broke into the club where he golfed with the intent to swipe some very expensive hooch and cart. I was the wiry one, so it was my job to get the drink." Here he smiled, lightly. His green eyes sparking fondly. "I got it, easy enough… but greedily liberated a sad, lonely box of cigars from behind the bar as well. I have no idea why they were there but… _well,_ I heard someone coming so I ran out and collided with Richard outside. I was _terrified._ Thought he'd haul me off to the office or call the Headmaster at school... but he just bent down, picked up the box I'd dropped, read the label and handed it back to me. He didn't ask what I was doing or where I'd gotten them, he just said… ' _A Macallan 25 would improve the taste of these immensely_ '."

Rory smiled at the gravestone. That was Richard Gilmore alright.

"And you want to know something, luv? I don't think I've ever had one of those cigars... _without_ the Macallan 25."

She looked across at Finn, looking rather fondly at the gravestone of her grandfather, and felt a twinge of regret. She wished her grandfather was still here, not only to meet her daughter, but to meet someone else. Someone he'd met before but never gotten the chance to know. He surely would have found great joy in the humor of Finn Anderson.

"How are you doing?" She asked him, gently. Her blue eyes searching his face. Not oblivious to the dark smudges under his eyes. His loosened tie, in a manner that was more necessary then lazy. The small cut on his chin, where he must have nicked himself while shaving. She didn't want to pry, she knew he wasn't good, but she still needed to know.

Finn didn't need to speak. He just looked at her, and his woeful verdant eyes told her everything.

Reaching out, slipping her arm into his, she lean in close and laid her head upon his shoulder. Turning his head a little, he planted a kiss atop her head. It was difficult to explain, even to himself, but he was glad she was here. Glad she didn't make any demands on him. Force him to talk about his thoughts or feelings. She was just perfectly content with the silence... and right now, that meant a great deal.

A few moments passed, the two of them just standing there arm-in-arm, before she dared to speak.

"When do you leave for Brisbane?"

"Tomorrow."

 _So soon?_

Without meaning to, Rory's grip on his arm tightened... just a fraction but it was enough that it didn't go unnoticed.

Rory hadn't thought much about him going anywhere. Yes, she knew he'd be going to Australia. They'd talked about it with Colin, after the hospital visit. She'd heard about his plans to return with Lana and Evie, but all of a sudden... she felt a little unhinged.

"Should be gone a week… maybe two." Finn explained slowly, a little touched that she seemed so effected by his quick trip to the other side of the world. "But I'll be back, don't worry about that."

Rory exhaled, his tone filling her with calm. Yes, she didn't want him to vanish from her life for a few weeks but she understood the importance of going. Of being present when they extended family said their goodbyes to his mother. She'd miss him, but he'd be back, as he said.

Finn withdrew a metal flask from his jacket pocket and took a little nip from it.

"Lana's already got Tyler getting things in order, but everyone needs to sign off on the arrangements before the decisions are final. So that'll take a few days." He explained, handing her the flask.

Rory hesitated but took it, surprisingly pleased at how smooth the alcohol inside was.

"Is your brother-in-law doing it all? I mean... is there other family helping out?" She inquired, putting the cap on the flask and handing it back.

He returned the flask to his jacket pocket. "Two aunts. Mum's sisters."

Rory nodded slowly. That was good. Her mother and grandmother had gone through a lot arranging the funeral for her great-grandmother and then her grandfather. Taking into account all the family who would be present, catering to certain needs... dealing with selfish family members. It was always a torturous affair, planning all of those things as you struggled to adapt… to mourn. It was easier when the load was shared.

"Finn?"

Both of them turned, finding Colin standing a few meters away and staying at that respectful distance. His frown told them he was sorry to interrupt _but…_ Rory let Finn go. _It was time_.

She looked up at him, as if waiting for him to move.

"Go ahead." He told her, wanting to linger another minute.

She didn't argue, but she did linger as well.

She reached up, fixing his tie with a gentle touch. When finished, her fingers traced the lapels on his jacket, lingering as she found it difficult to just turn and walk away. She looked up, her eyes only now raising enough to meet his and found him watching her. Holding her gaze confidently, despite his sadness. For a moment, Rory felt like they were back in his room... just moments before _that kiss_. Another version of that moment, yes, but the lure was there. The enticement of possible things to come.

That night, after he'd returned downstairs and very nearly ignored her for an hour, she had thought that kiss was nothing but a moment of weakness. A band-aid act to make him feel better. She'd even been willing to treat it as such, if thats what he wanted. Even despite her own growing feelings for him but now... she wasn't sure, but she almost felt like he was just as curious as she was concerning a second attempt.

Unsure it that was true or not, Rory offered him the faintest smile, which he could read in whichever way he chose, then turned and went to Colin. The two of them headed back towards the crowd gathered for Ava's funeral, but did not entirely trust Finn to follow on his own. They gave him a little space then paused, looking back.

He followed, obediently a few meters behind and caught up with them easily.

Rory turned with the boys, one on either side of her, to walk back together but paused. Something out of place caught her eye. She turned back to the sight of her grandfather's grave, her chest swelling with emotion.

Sitting neatly, atop the gravestone, was Finn's flask and a cigar.

* * *

After the funeral was over and the guests began to dwindle in numbers, Rory busied herself with Lor and arranging the evening's plans with her mother. Once more Lorelai would be taking her granddaughter for the evening, allowing Rory the freedom to choose how she would spend her evening. And once more, Rory felt horribly guilty to just pass her baby off to someone else, even if it was her beloved mother and step-father. Still, Lorelai would not take no for an answer. She told Rory to leave, to go to the small memorial that would be held at Colin and Steph's home, for any in attendance of the funeral who did not wish to simply return to their own homes. Lorelai encouraged her daughter to keep an eye on Finn for another evening. To ensure everything was alright.

Rory wanted to argue the matter but she quickly found she didn't have the heart. Her friend needed her, and her baby was safe with the two people who loved her just as much as she did.

So, grabbing her purse from the car, Rory moved a sleeping Lor into her mother's car. She was just checking if the carrier was securely in place when her mother nudged her.

"Bogey at two o'clock." She muttered under her breath

Rory lifted her head out of the car. "What?"

"Rory?"

She stopped, turned, and found Logan coming towards her. Emily frowned at the approaching Huntzberger and came around to Rory's side of the car. A formidable foe for the young man, almost like a gatekeeper, but he was undeterred.

"Logan." Rory frowned. A little surprised he was here, let alone coming to speak with her. She hadn't spoken to him since she told him she was pregnant. "What are you doing-"

Ever respectful, at least to those _not of his own family_ , Logan turned his attention upon the two elder Gilmore women.

"Emily." He nodded respectfully, then cut his eyes to Lorelai. _"Lorelai._ Its nice to see you both again, despite the unpleasant circumstances."

Emily nodded sagely but chose silence over a reply that might encourage him to linger. Her daughter, however, rolled her eyes without care for his feelings. She adopted the attitude that he was below her, and stuck to it, ignoring him completely.

Seeing he would gain very little from these women, Logan turned his attention back to Rory, the real reason for intruding their privacy.

"I have to talk to you."

Rory frowned. She didn't want to do this now.

"It will just take a minute. Please." He insisted.

Not expecting him to give up gracefully, Rory nodded and granted his request. She didn't want to talk to him now, but she felt like she had no choice. It was now or later, and 'later' promised a drawn out obsessive period of anxiety for her. So, Rory chose now. A quick and, hopefully, painless conversation.

Her mother, _however,_ closed the car door with a firmness that stated her loud disapproval.

"You've got to be kidding." Lorelai scoffed callously, glaring at Logan. "This is your old friend's-"

 _"Lorelai."_ Emily interrupted, her tone firm and leaving no room for debate.

Lorelai shut her mouth for once. Letting Emily, _the hell-hound of Hartford_ , handle this. She looked at Logan with icy disapproval.

"There is a time and a place to discuss personal matters and a funeral is not one of them, Logan." Emily glared rather sternly. "If you wish to discuss something with Rory, you call and make an appointment like any sane person would. You know the proper etiquette of polite society. You were raised in it, I'd hardly expect that French wife of yours-"

Logan frowned, clearly choosing the courageous stand of ignoring that counsel, but Rory interrupted him before he could begin.

"It's Ok, grandma." Rory interjected quickly, eager to spare them all from an Emily tangent. "... _Mom._ I'll handle this."

Emily looked at Logan, evidently wishing to dispute that claim, but bobbing her head reluctantly. Lorelai on the other hand, stood her ground.

 _"Mom."_

Lorelai turned her head, finding her daughter next to her with that damned Bambi-eyed expression on her face. The face no one could say no to. Put that face up to those crazy dictators and they'd probably buy her a pony. Lorelai sighed, _bitterly,_ and accepted the hug Rory offered.

"Just be glad Luke isn't here." Lorelai whispered to her grumpily. "He'd kill that little privileged coward... and probably very ingeniously too. He's been dreaming about it for years."

Rory did not deny the truth in that, but she let her go. Lorelai looked at her a moment, regretting already the choice to leave her daughter alone with the cad who had left her to raise her baby alone. Rory hadn't chose this life. Not with her eyes fully open. Logan had seduced her, slowly and carefully. And yes, Rory was not stupid. She knew what she was doing when she started the affair with a soon-to-be-married man... but she'd never once thought it would end this way. She knew Rory. As messed up as her life had become, never once did she plan for it to unfold like this.

"I'll text you later." Rory promised.

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Just... don't be too long. Finn's waiting."

Rory nodded, unsure if she was upset or grateful for her mother's last remark as she frowned at Logan. Knowing her mother, it was said as a barb. But the two Gilmore women left Rory to handle herself. They got into the car without another word and pulled away. Once they were at a safe distance, and not going to turn around and come back for another _better planned assault_ , Rory folded her arms around herself.

"Grandma's right, you know. This isn't the time to talk. I don't care what you have to say." She remarked tightly. "This is Finn's mother's funeral, Logan."

"I know but I never get to see you. I never have the chance to-"

Rory's eyes, which had found interest in the pebbles beneath her feet, shot up. "Well, is that my fault? _You chose this_. I offered you the chance-"

"And I want to take it."

Rory's chest tightened but she just shook her head, ignoring that pull her heart made towards him. _"No._ You made your choice."

"Yeah, well, it was the wrong one." Logan pushed. "Rory, I want to help you. I want to provide for Lorelai. _I can._ "

Rory pulled back, his use of their baby's name catching her off-guard. _How did he know?_ But more importantly, _why did he care all of a sudden?_

"I know what I said… what I did." He continued, rubbing his forehead pensively. "Sending those lawyers. It was a dick move. I know. Its something Mitchum would have done and its been eating me up. I just… _I don't know_. Ever since I talked to Finn at the wedding and he-"

 _"Wait."_ She frowned, holding out a hand as if to stop him from continuing. "You talked to Finn at what wedding? _Robert's?_ You were there?"

Logan looked at her now, surprised. "He didn't tell you?"

Rory frowned, choosing not to reply. She _was_ surprised, maybe even a little shaken to know that he'd been there... but she was also hurt. _No, she hadn't known._ Finn hadn't said a single word about it.

Logan was silent too. He knew her answer, even if she didn't say it out loud. He knew her, how her mind worked. Finn _hadn't_ told her. Still, he wondered why. He would have, if he'd been in Finn's shoes. It would have won a lot of good points with Rory, Finn's protectiveness… his sympathy towards Logan and his mistakes. Any man would have jumped at the opportunity to crush a rival, to make themselves look better, and yet Finn hadn't.

Rory pushed her questions aside for now. She had to. She'd deal with it later. She looked at Logan. The man she'd loved as a young impressionable college kid. The one who'd made her feel special and opened her eyes to a brave new world of possibilities. The man who loved her despite her failings, and made it so hard to just walk away from. _Logan._ Her constant temptation, as her father was for her mother. It was weird how things turned out... how history repeated itself.

"What did he say?" She asked him, hardening her heart against his blue eyes of regret. Against that little smile of his, which she certainly did still miss.

"Finn never has to say much." Logan confessed with that crooked little smile of his. He gave his head a shake, slipping his hands into his pockets and shrugging. "He talks a lot when it doesn't matter but when it does… you can just tell. He just needs to look at you and you know exactly what he wants to say without having to."

Rory bit her tongue, her chest tightening. _Yes._ She knew exactly what he meant.

" _I just_ … I wanted to say that I'm sorry. _For everything_. And... I want to fix things with us. _With our baby_. I never should have signed those papers."

Rory dropped her eyes to the ground, unsure of how she felt about that. She felt like she was a teenager again and her father was here, pleading to make it up to her… _his absence_ … how he always wanted to fix things. It never worked, however much he tried. Still, like back then, she wanted to believe him.

"What about Odette?" Rory asked before she knew what she was doing. "How does she feel about all this?"

"I haven't told her. _Not yet_. I needed to know what you said first."

Rory's stomach dropped. She felt like it was all happening again… that unspoken Vegas rule with them. Hiding everything. Living a lie. It used to fill her with excitement, a feeling of modernity... their casual relationship, but now it only made her sick.

"Logan, you can't keep this from her." Rory scowled, her anger with him returning. "Regardless of what I decide for _my_ daughter, you have to tell her that you have a kid. _You're married_."

"I know. I will." He returned, firmly.

It was like he was negotiating a business deal. Rory felt like he'd agree to anything to fix this. To fix _them._ To get what he wanted, a role in his daughter's life. Suddenly she was face to face, once more, with Christopher Hayden.

Rory's phone buzzed. Greatful for the distraction, she reached into her purse and pulled it out. She read the message waiting for her. A text from Colin. Rory looked up, spotting him standing down the lane near a group of departing guests. He'd seen her and Logan, and was asking if she was ok... if she needed a rescue.

Touched by his brotherly concern, she texted back. _She'd be with them in a second._

Adjusting the purse strap on her shoulder, Rory returned her gaze to Logan. She didn't care if he was wary about her text, or who it was sent to, she just gave him her answer for the moment.

"I need time." She frowned, holding her ground confidently. "I have to think about this. I'll email you with my decision once things have cooled down. Just _please..._ don't call or show up again."

Logan nodded. "I understand. Take all the time you need."

Rory nodded stiffly and turned to go but then paused. She turned back to him, hugging herself.

"For what its worth... I'm glad you came. _For Finn_. It means a lot to him that you came."

Logan nodded, a touch of sadness in his expression. "It was good to see you too, _Ace."_

Rory turned, biting her lip. His nickname for her still leaving a little sting. She left him there without another word, not trusting herself to say anything else.

* * *

Later that evening, after sharing a drink with his sisters at Colin and Steph's, Finn left the small gathering with the intent of going home to drink and pack for his flight the following day. He'd said goodbye to his sisters, refusing the offer of a slumber party in Evie's living room like they'd always done as kids, then thanked Colin and Steph for their help the past few days.

"We'll see you in the morning." Steph said once she'd received her hug from him. "We're driving you to the airport."

Finn didn't argue. He just nodded and then hugged his old friend, thanking him again.

"You sure you're alright?" Colin questioned. "You're more then welcomed to stay here tonight."

"Na. Thanks Buttercup, but I'll be fine. I've got hot shower and a bottle of Macallan at home with my name on it."

Colin nodded appreciatively, Finn had good taste. He watched his friend leave, a little smile appearing on his lips as Finn slipped out the front door. Finn's plans were good but he had a feeling they _might change_.

Leaving the house and heading outside, Finn stopped suddenly as he noticed a girl leaning back against his car, very Bond fem-fatal style. It took him a moment to realize he knew this girl and much less time to realize just how much of a fantasy this looked like. Rory Gilmore, waiting outside a party to go home with him. Was he dreaming? Or at least drunk and seeing things?

Finn stopped, keys in his hand and offered a little smile. "Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you?"

Rory smiled. Inside she'd had a drink or two, trying to distance herself from Logan's nagging questions. Now, she felt a little buzzed. Not drunk, not even close, she just felt... calmer, more confident. Instead of chancing the repercussions of _another drink,_ she'd come outside to get some air and wait for Finn's departure. Now that he was here, she glanced at the ground, choosing to play along. She'd done accents with her mother, just playing around, but she employed one now just for a little additional fun. Her Parisian one.

"Perhaps you could, monsieur. I have been told many tales of the _magnificent_ Monsieur Anderson from my sisters in Paris and I have come all this way to personally invite him out … _how you say_ … on the town?"

Finn chuckled, dropping his gaze as he approached her, fondling the keys in his hand. He stopped in front of her, barely two feet away from her and slipped his hands in his pockets as he flashed her a smile which made her stomach flip-flop. _Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea_. She was suddenly very wary. Suddenly… _weak._ She tried not to show it but the second his eyes snapped up and met hers, she felt lost in them.

"Sorry luv, _can't._ I've got to take my girl home. You see her around here anywhere? Tiny little thing. Brunette with the biggest blue eyes you've ever seen in your life."

Rory smiled, thinking he was talking about Lor, and was touched.

"…and she's got the most beautiful baby girl." He finished, smiling lightly as he inched forward, coming a little closer. Dangerously close.

Rory's chest tightened as she felt the rush of color spread across her cheeks. Without meaning to, her eyes flicked down to his lips... _anticipating,_ before returning to his eyes. She hadn't noticed this before but there were little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. Much like the wrinkles around his mouth, she found them made him more handsome then youth ever did. It was like Logan's graying stubble or Colin's tamed personality. Age agreed with men far more then it did women.

Rory dropped her accent, trying not to overtly encourage him but not trying to dissuade him either as she lifted her hand and laid it flat against his chest.

"I'm not going home." She told him, raising her eyes to meet his once more. "Mum has Lorelai, so I can stay with you, _if you want_."

Finn's chest expanded slowly.

 _Yes. Hell yes,_ he wanted her to stay. He wanted her to go home with him. To be alone, with no well meaning friends to stop them when things got heated. He could feel it now, the heat between them. The tension. _It wasn't going away_. He'd thought that maybe it might. That maybe they could return to just being friends and forget the slip-up but that was clearly _not_ going to happen. Not if she was into him just as much as he longed for her. It just wasn't going to happen, he didn't have enough will power to endure another fifteen years of being her friend. He wanted to end it all. Her solitude. Her wish for a happy, secure life. A father for Lorelai. He wanted to be the man to do that. To give her all of that.

Tentatively he reached out with aching fingers and traced the bare skin on her forearms. His fingers coiling slightly around her elbows as he dared to go further, to dive his fingers into her hair again and kiss her like he had a few days ago. A kiss he hadn't been able to forget, no matter how hard he tried.

Rory, for her part, made no effort to shy away from his touch. In fact, she could feel herself tremble as his fingers lightly traced her skin. It made her bite her lips and curse herself for such stupidity. She wasn't a teenager. She wasn't a shy little girl anymore. She'd slept with men. Made out with men. Hell, she'd even had a one night stand! But still, the way in which Finn seemed to go about it… _slow_ _and full of purpose_ , was different then anything she'd experienced before. He didn't rush. He hadn't even kissed her yet and she felt like jumping out of her skin with longing.

It didn't help that he, again, _smiled._ Unable to just stand there, as she was, Rory leaned her body forwards, towards his. She smiled as his hand slid in around the base of her skull, and his lips lowered to graze her jaw line on the opposite side of her face. She was just about to give in completely, with reckless abandon when she remembered where they were. _In Colin and Steph's driveway._

"Finn." She prodded him with a whisper as she reached for his hand, spread out around the back of her neck. She squeezed his fingers. _"Finn._ Not here."

With difficulty he removed his lips from her skin. He offered a smile, tilting his head to one side. "Why not?"

Rory eyes widened in panic. _"No._ We can't."

"Again, luv… _why not_?" He grinned.

Rory withheld the desire to groan. _That grin_. It made her stupid, _weak._ She struggled at a reasonable, intelligent response.

"Well… first off, we're completely out in the open. _People will see_."

"So what?" He challenged.

Rory rolled her eyes. She knew he wasn't shy but... _honestly?_

Finn flashed another grin then dropped his lips to her neck, working absolute magic. "What's the fuss, luv? People have sex after funerals all the time. Probably more so the weddings, actually. It's a better aphrodisiac then oysters."

Rory couldn't argue with that but she twisted her head, forcing him to abandon his attempts to seduce her. He stood up straight, frowning down at her equally disappointed blue eyes.

" _Not us._ " She told him. "Not in front of _everyone_."

Finn sighed, then allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. _"So…_ my place?"

Rory laughed, that childish expression of hope on his face just a little too much to take seriously. She looked up at him, just holding his confident gaze for a moment. _Then another._ Until she couldn't deny herself any longer. She lifted her chin, turning her face up towards his. Finn took action immediately. His hands, encircling her waist, pulled her closer as her hands slipped around his neck. He deepened the kiss, with teeth and tongue, and felt her smile when he pushed her back against the car. She tasted amazing and felt even better, with her fingers in his hair and her little body between his and the car.

His lips left hers, regrettably, but found solace back there upon her ivory neck. He worked there for merely seconds before he knew it wouldn't be enough. He had to get her home. As she said, somewhere private, where he could enjoy this. Not here. Not where they could be interrupted and or stopped.

So, removing his lips from her neck he stepped back quickly and let her go.

" _Get in the car_. Now, Rory luv. I mean it. _Car."_ He commanded, pointing to it as he rounded the hood and opened the drivers door.

Although Rory had stumbled when he'd let her go so quickly, wondering what had happened, she quickly did as he said. She climbed in the passenger seat, trying to control her breathing and smooth her dress over her knees as the tension continued to build.

Finn threw the car in reverse and backed up, out of the spot where he'd parked behind Colin's car, and pulled out towards the road. He stopped there though, at the end of the short driveway and leaned over the stick shift, hungrily claiming another kiss from her. One she was glad to bestow. Her hands around his face, she smiled against his lips as she withdrew, both pleased and astonished just how good it felt to be kissing him. Of all the people... of all the guys _..._ _it was Finn_.


	12. Chapter 12

: This was another really hard chapter to nail down. I've rewritten this chapter about four times in its entirety. Each one I loved, each one so painful to cut but... as much as it killed me... I tried to stay on character. For instance, when has Rory ever been methodical when it came to guys? Pretty much never, she's always been a little reckless. Unfortunately that meant I had to cut out a lot of good stuff but hopefully I can use a little of it later. I hope this turned into something close to what you were hoping to read, and if not, I hope its a pleasant surprise.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

The dull whine of an ambulance siren woke Rory from her peaceful sleep. She groaned softly, a hand rising to her head painfully as she slowly sat up. She thought it was Lor crying, she thought she was home, but the moment her eyes peeled open she was sadly mistaken. She looked around the dark room, which was strange to her... unfamiliar... until she noticed a few things with vague familiarity.

 _No._

She turned her head, peering carefully over the narrow back of the body laying next to her until she could make out the faint profile against the crisp white pillow.

 _Oh no. Crap. Crap. Crap._

Rory pulled her knees to her chest, and with them the sheets. She hid her face against them, cursing their comforting scent, and tried not to overreact.

She wanted to question what she was doing here. What had happened after leaving Colin's but it all came back to her slowly without too much trouble. Her aching head offered a silent suggestion for her laps in memory... an overindulgence of alcohol being the chief culprit... but she still began to remember bits and pieces. It was like flashes of sunlight coming through a canopy of trees, there one minute and gone the next but linking each together like an unfolding story.

She remembered coming into the apartment... Finn making drinks. She remembered sitting on the couch... the slow but deliberate kisses... then a tender and urgent mess of limbs... then the floor... again gentle caresses and hungry lips. She remembered laughing... him making her laugh. His face in the soft light, smiling at her... the faint scar on his collarbone... the feel of his hands...

Rory removed her face from the crumpled sheets and exhaled a shaky breath. She remembered it all with unnerving clarity. _Everything._ Every touch, every look.

She turned her head, forced to, as he began to stir.

He lifted his head off the pillow and squinted at her painfully, even in the dusky light of pre-dawn, and looked at her.

"What's wrong, luv?"

Rory looked at him. His eyes barely open, his hair sticking up in every direction. She thought back to a few hours ago without intending to... once more remembering everything. Her stomach churned. Even drunk, or well on his way to being so, he had been gentle. So much so, that Rory wanted nothing more then to lean over and kiss him. To lay back down and sneak over to his side of the bed. Feel his arms wrap around her, and just drift off to sleep there. Once more safe and secure in a man's arms for the night... but she didn't. She denied herself.

"Nothing." She whispered in return. "Go back to sleep."

Finn dropped his head again, rolling over and nearly disappeared from view beneath the blankets with a little groan.

Rory sat there for a few moments in the silence, staring out the window to the view beyond, waiting for him to fall back asleep.

Time passed slowly and with it her calm turned into concern. Concern into anxiety and eventually regret. The silence of the apartment crushed in on her. Her mind running tirelessly through the events of yesterday, last night, until regret tainted every adoring smile and tender word.

Rory looked at Finn's sleeping form again. Her friend. _What had she done?_

She looked back at the dark view outside the window, barely lit up by the faint moonlight. One thought prevailing amongst the rest. One thought coming to the fore.

 _She had to leave._

It was a mistake to come here with him. In trusting herself that, going home with him did not necessarily mean she'd end up in bed. How stupid was she?

Rory peeled back the covers and carefully slid out of bed. She looked around. Looking for the throw blanket she'd worn up stairs. Finding it at the end of the bed, she wrapped it around herself and just stood there a moment. She watched Finn sleep. She wanted to go over to him, kiss his face... thank him for everything and apologize for more then she could ever say, but she refused.

Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't stay.

They should of gone to her place, where he could slip out in the early morning as he should. Wasn't that the way it was supposed to go? She was just another one of the many girls who succumbed to his charms. The newest in a long line of conquests for him. She'd resisted for a long time but finally he had worn her down.

 _No._ Rory told herself, biting her lip and wiping a tear from her eye. Her lip trembled. _How could she be so cruel?_ That wasn't Finn anymore. _Was it?_ He'd changed. He wasn't the same... he wasn't that arrogant skirt chasing wild-eyed youth anymore. He was different. He was charming. Still a little weird, sure, but that was part of the charm. He was sweet, he loved doting on her baby girl. He was thoughtful, he took care of his sister's with a fierce loyalty he'd always shown towards her. He was gentle... She thought of their night together, hugging herself a little tighter.

Before last night, he was one of her best friends, and now...

She blinked back her tears, looking over him again and was unable to beat down her regret.

 _What happens now?_ She asked herself. _Is this it? Just tonight? We never discussed it... never..._

Her eyes skipped to the suitcase, sitting next to her by the door. All ready to leave in the morning. To accompany him to the airport. Reminding her of that cruel twist of fate. Yes, this was it, because he was leaving.

With a knot in her stomach, Rory turned and left the bedroom. She closed the door silently on her way out, not allowing herself a last look. She crept downstairs and surveyed the scene, her stomach knotting again. Feeling both ashamed and rather cheap, she gathered her clothes and dressed quickly. She ducked into the little bathroom tucked away near the front door and tamed her hair. She washed her face and then just stood there, staring at her reflection with a mixture of shame and disgust.

Ashamed of herself, of those thoughts, she turned off the light and left. Here she was, running away... again. Running from another stupid mistake, another reckless decision.

Trying to distract herself and stay relatively calm, Rory located her phone. She called a taxi and then cleared away the debris of their rather wild night. She folded Finn's suit carefully and draped it over the back of the couch. She put the glasses in the dishwasher and left the empty bottle on the counter. She straightened the cushions on the couch, smoothed out the angle of the rug... then she stood back and surveyed the room. It looked just like it had the first time she saw it. Still it brought her no pleasure... _hiding the evidence._

She returned to the kitchen, feeling guilty for just disappearing into the twilight and stared blankly at the room. She had to leave a note. Was that too cliché? Have one night together, slip out the door with a note by the door saying 'thanks, I'll call you'. Rory frowned, feeling like she wanted to cry. She might as well of left money on the dresser, for how crude that note would of sounded.

 _No._ She quickly rushed about the apartment, found a piece of paper... a bottle of aspirin in the bathroom... a coffee mug and a pen. She wrote a quick note, doing her best not to sound cowardly or cheap.

 _If your head feels as bad as mine, take two aspirin and drink lots of water. Then, your weight in coffee. You'll thank me..._

She paused, not knowing what to say next. _Thanks? See you when you get back? Don't call, I'll be a wreck?_ She gave her head a shake and jumped as the sound of the taxi's horn came from outside.

Quickly she scribbled a few words then left everything there on the counter. She slipped on her shoes and ducked out the front door, once again not daring to look back.

* * *

A few hours later, when the sun had effectively reached him, Finn woke slowly with a little groan. He rolled over, barely awake and groaned in protest again. His head felt like it was split in two. _How much had he drank last night? It was all a blur_. He didn't feel sick though... so that was something. He'd apparently hit the sweet spot of the hangover... just sweet pain reminding him that he was alive.

He laid still for a moment, eyes closed, but awake before even daring to piece together what had occurred between the drinks that had effectively split his skull in two. It didn't take him long. A slow smile spread across his lips as he dared to crack open his eyes. He turned his head, eager to catch his first glimpse of her sleeping form next to him. He lifted himself up onto his elbow, squinting at the sunshine streaming in, his smile disappearing.

She wasn't there. _Where-?_

"Luv?" He called, angling his head towards the en-suite door.

Silence answered him. Frowning, concern filling his pounding head, he got up. He cursed the pain radiating through his head, the blinding sunshine, and located a pair of pants. He pulled them on and ducked his head into the en-suite. It was empty. He left the room, heading downstairs... fear gripping his gut when he noticed the room had been tidied. He looked at the kitchen. No half-naked Rory stood there, brewing coffee with a smile and making breakfast. The apartment was completely dead. Perfectly silent. _He hated it._

He looked at his suit like it was an enemy. Laying carefully folded, on the back of the couch. He cursed under his breath, dreading the truth but wishing for it not to be true.

 _"Gilmore?"_ He called, now moving rather frantically through the apartment, looking for clues until he stumbled upon the lack of evidence.

Her shoes were gone... her purse... she'd dropped them both by the door.

 _She was gone._

He cursed again, running his hands over his face. Then he spied the note, the aspirin and the empty mug on the counter. He quickly advanced towards it. He picked up the note, ignoring everything else. He managed a smirk as he read the first line... just picturing her writing it... but the second made that smile vanish.

He turned immediately, looking for his phone. Checking the usual places he could of left it. Anywhere he might of dropped it or cast it aside, still clutching her note in his hand.

 _What the hell was she talking about... she was sorry?_

* * *

Rory left her phone off that morning. Avoiding the possible confrontation... saving herself from the anxious tension waiting, for a call or text, caused a person.

She went home, showered and changed, then showed up at her mother's place early to collect her baby. She played it off as simply missing Lor but Rory's evasive attitude was not ignored. Lorelai tried to ask what was wrong, but her daughter merely claimed she was in a hurry and had a million things to do.

 _Not really._ She just wanted to disappear for the day. _Hide._

She left her mothers' and thought about going to see her grandmother. Disappearing to Nantucket for a few days but that was refused by the knowledge that Emily would know something was up. She'd no doubt ask about Finn and Rory, under the pressure, would confess everything. Solidifying her shame, of making yet another mistake, and falling away even further from the 'ideal granddaughter' image.

She thought about going to New York and seeing Paris, always a distraction, but then she thought of the gaggle of kids the Geller household consisted of these days and thought against it. It would be stressful, not diverting.

Lane's house? No, not with the chaotic schedule she had. She would just be in the way. Besides, she wanted to get away from her life, not just hide in a dusty corner of Stars Hollow and hope to be ignored.

Upset, Rory just sat in her car, waiting at the light outside Luke's diner, not wanting to go home. She didn't want to chance it. She couldn't. The light turned green and she hesitated. She wanted to run. She needed to. _But where?_

* * *

Jess left his little office, slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and headed out towards the front door when he stopped dead. Seated in one of the chairs, in the main room of the publishing house, was Rory with Lor on her knee and a bag next to her. He was happy to see her, pleased with such a surprise but the look on her face... the silence... it unnerved him.

She stood up, only seeing him now, and forced a smile. "Hey."

"Rory." He remarked, surprised by her presence as he approached her. "What are you doing here?... _in Philly_?"

She tried to appear calm and collected but she faltered, her smile not that convincing... her words falling mute on her tongue. She only managed a shrug. She hadn't planned on this. She had wanted to be strong. Confident. But, with that simple look from her old friend, all strength crumbled. Her eyes filling with tears.

Jess frowned, heartbroken by that look on her face. "What happened?"

She just shook her head, adjusting her baby in her arms. She didn't want to talk about it.

 _"Rory?"_ Jess pushed.

"Can we just go?" She questioned evasively, not wanting to do this here. She couldn't break down here. Not at Jess' work.

Jess refused to move for a second, weighing the options then nodded. _Sure._ It was probably for the best anyway. Go some place private where they could really talk. Where she'd be comfortable enough to tell him everything. Why she was here and what the hell was going on. Rory never just showed up. Not anymore. Not with a baby in tow. Something had happened. Something big.

* * *

It was a short walk to his apartment. A block and a half away from work. Exactly why he'd chosen it. He unlocked the door and lead her inside. Having been here a few times already, Rory felt at ease to be back in this classically cluttered space. It felt very Jess. Books everywhere. The kitchen table full of manuscripts and an old laptop he refused to replace. A picture of Lor was taped to the fridge, next to one of Doula, dressed up for the Renaissance fair. It was simple, nice. The perfect escape.

Rory carried her bag over to the living room and set it down on the couch. She sat down with Lor, and watched as Jess retrieved a blanket from the closet and spread it out on the carpet, a clean surface for Lor to lay on. Rory laid her baby down and slipped her pacifier into her mouth, soothing the little girl in .3 seconds.

Content that her baby was happy for the moment, Rory sat back on the couch and just breathed deeply. Glad she had decided to brave the four hour spur of the moment journey.

"Drink?" Jess asked

Rory nodded lamely.

Jess went to the kitchen, retrieved two beers from the fridge and carried them over. Sitting down next to her, he watched as she took a good mouthful of beer the second he handed it to her.

"Ok. _What happened_?" He questioned again. "Does anyone know you're here?"

Rory shook her head, not daring to meet his gaze.

Jess groaned softly and took a sip of his own beer. "You and your mom have it out about something?"

She shook her head.

Jess frowned. "The guy then. Your friend... _Finn?"_

Rory bit her lip, dropping her head into her hand. Jess sighed.

"What happened?"

Rory looked up, frowning. She didn't want to say. Didn't want to tell him. She couldn't. Not with their history.

"Rory." He muttered, smiling with a little amusement before growing serious again. "We've been done for a while, you're not going to hurt me by talking about another guy."

Still she hesitated.

Frowning, Jess asked something he knew was untrue just to get her talking. "He hurt you?"

"No." She snapped, quickly on the defensive.

"Then, what?" Jess prodded.

Rory cringed, turning her face away and looking at her beer, peeling the label back. "We slept together."

Jess waited but she didn't say anything else. _Was that it?_

 _"Ok..."_ He gave a little shrug. "I could of told you that was going to happen."

She got up quickly and took another drag from the beer, pacing along the edge of the living room.

"I didn't mean for it to happen..." She shook her head dismissively. "It was after his mother's funeral. _Yesterday._ And now... now he's gone."

 _"Gone?"_

"Brisbane, for the wake and family stuff."

Jess was quiet. Just waiting.

"I was reckless, stupid. I didn't think. _Again!_ I never think!" She cried suddenly in frustration. "Why am I so stupid, Jess? I had an affair with a married man. I _had a baby_ with an engaged ex. I've run to you time and time again without even caring who I was with... _who you're with_. Crap, I didn't even ask. Do you have someone-"

"No one is coming over. I'm not going out anywhere tonight." He pacified her with a tired smile. "And you can stay as long as you need to."

Rory sighed, grateful but guilty all the same. She rubbed her face again. "Still classic Rory, right? I never change. Stupid, _stupid-"_

"You're impulsive, sure. Stupid... _no."_ Jess offered honestly, smiling with a little more sentiment then he probably should of. "I thought you liked this guy."

"I do." She defended, tears building in her eyes. "But we never discussed any of this. He's been my friend for years. We can't just... what we did was stupid. How do we ever recover from that? Us being friends for years, me having his friend's baby...? I mean it's all so-"

"Is that what you want?" Jess frowned. He didn't see it personally. "You two, _just friends_?"

Rory gave her head a toss. Unsure herself.

Jess inhaled deeply, frowning at her with a little disappointment.

"Come on Rory. He likes you. Why not give it a chance?"

Rory looked at him, surprised. It made him smile, that surprise she seemed to level upon him anytime he took the high road.

 _"Seriously,_ I didn't expect to like anyone who came along for you but even I can admit he's a pretty decent guy. Better then Logan, for sure. Better then Dean... and certainly better then me."

She frowned, saddened by that. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true." He defended. "Rory, you know I'll always love you but we've never been able to make it work. We've been good for each other, in one way or another when the time calls for it, but everyday... _it is what it is_."

Rory frowned, her heart breaking. She remembered when he'd said that the last time. Back when she'd run to him after a fight with Logan.

 _You've always been too good for me._ She frowned, looking at him.

"But you and Finn... you're friends sure but you've got to admit there's something else there. The possibility of more." he said, despite the pain it did cause him. "You said it yourself... you had a baby with his friend... how many guys stick around after that and not care about the girl?"

Rory frowned, picking at the label on her beer again. She knew he cared about her but...

"Logan was there yesterday." She murmured, turning her face to the window. "At the funeral. He found me... he wanted to talk... he wants to be a part of Lor's life."

Jess' jaw tightened. He sat forward, elbows on his knees. "What did you say?"

 _"Nothing._ I told him I had to think about it." She replied with more regret. "I haven't spoken to him since I told him I was pregnant. Him showing up was totally out of the blue. I was just starting to believe he'd never come around and then... he did."

Jess understood now. Rory's reckless behavior in going home with Finn. It had something to do with this, didn't it? With Logan showing up. She was confused.

"You talk to Finn about this?"

She shook her head. _Why did he need to know?_ He knew about Logan. They'd talked. _He hadn't told her, why should she tell him?_

"Why didn't you?" Jess frowned. "He-"

"He saw Logan at Robert's wedding weeks ago. He talked to him and he didn't even tell me." She snapped. "Why should I be running to him about this?"

 _"Rory."_ Jess frowned. She was being childish.

Rory turned her face away, blushing with shame. She didn't like it when Jess scolded her. She didn't like falling short in his eyes. She'd always hated it.

Jess was quiet a moment, just thinking about all this and trying to wrap his head around it all.

"Ok, so you and Finn didn't talk. You just hooked up and then he left for Australia... what did you guys say before he left? Did he say he'd call or..."

Rory bit her lip. Jess frowned, uneasiness creeping over him.

 _"Rory?"_

Rory returned to the couch and hid her face in her hands, starting to cry.

Jess just sat there, unsure of what to do. What to say. _She hadn't talked to him at all? She'd just left? Just slipped out the door... Seriously?_

This wasn't Rory. This wasn't the girl he used to know. This was the woman she'd turned into. A strange creature he'd never quite understood since the second she took up with that Yale prick. But, unable to just let her cry, he reached out and laid his hand upon her back. He gave it a little rub, actually glad that she ignored him as he did so.

"Rory, enough." He murmured, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze with his strong hand. "Stop beating yourself up. You made a mistake, so what? You were just scared. Why don't you just call him? Talk it out."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Rory wiped her tears away but more came. "I'm scared."

"Of what exactly?"

"Of him." She cried, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "Of loosing him... of needing him."

Jess frowned, pained by this. _"Rory..."_

 _"No, don't."_ She frowned, turning to look at him with those sad eyes of hers. "You know what its like. To need someone and they're not there. To be afraid to depend on someone because everyone's always let you down."

Jess dropped his eyes to the floor. Yeah, he knew.

She sniffed, feeling ashamed.

"I needed my dad and he left, every time. I depended on Logan and look how that turned out. I'm afraid, Jess. I'm afraid it's going to happen all over again because every time I want it to work... it never does and..." She shrugged helplessly. "I've gotten used to Finn being around. He's one of my best friends. Weird, sure. Unexpected... always. He'd hit on me pretty much every day at Yale but we could laugh about it. It was never-"

"Maybe he liked you." Jess offered gently, giving her a little nudge. "Back there at Yale. You ever think of that?"

Rory frowned. "No. I was with Logan... _he..."_

She thought about all the times he'd made a pass at her. Drunkenly most of the time, yes, but there had been other occasions when his smile had been a little too quick... his gaze a little too soft. He'd asked her repeatedly if she was dumping Logan, before he'd went out and found a date for himself. He'd spent time with her whenever she asked, helped her out of a jam even when it was inconvenient...

Rory looked at Jess, a little surprised at her own blindness. Had Finn liked her back then? Before everything had blown up in her face? Before Logan and Odette, before Lor... _before last night?_

"Maybe you're freaking out over nothing." Jess suggested, reading the look in her eyes and offering a tender little smile. "Maybe you should of chanced it and stayed... saw him off."

Rory thought about the note she'd left... the fact that she'd turned off her phone, ignoring the world... _ignoring him_. Hiding from a call or text she feared... and the one thing that terrified her more... _one_ _that might never come_.

Jess, astutely, read the shift of panic in her eyes. "Your phone is off, isn't it?"

She nodded vaguely.

"Maybe you should turn it back on... see what he has to say."

Rory pouted, hurt and feeling rather ashamed of herself but she got up and retrieved her phone from her bag. She turned it on and waited... slowly they came. The notifications. A missed call... then another... six texts... then more. Some from her mother but most of them from Finn. Rory pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down, completely oblivious to Jess tending to her whimpering baby.

Five missed calls from Finn. Eight messages via text. With shaking fingers, Rory opened the conversation and read his messages before listening to the voicemails. She was too much of a coward to listen to his voice right now.

Still, each message was like opening a tender wound. Each questioned where she was, if she was alright... if Lor was alright. He asked her why she hadn't woken him before leaving... why she'd just slipped out. Didn't she know he wanted to see her before he left... that he wanted to wake up and find her there... his friend, next to him.

Rory sniffed, her eyes filling with tears as she read on.

Again he questioned why she'd left. Asking why she hadn't just explained in person and saved him the worry. Did she know that he'd searched the apartment for her? Did she know how horrible it was to wake up and find her gone?

Then he asked a painful question. What did she mean, leaving the note she did? He was confused, what was she sorry about? Running off in the dead of night without so much as an explanation other then 'she was sorry'... or going home with him? What the hell did it mean, because he wasn't sorry, not one bit. He wanted, or rather needed, to talk to her. To ask what had changed. He thought this was what she wanted.

Then finally.

 _Rory luv, please, just call me back._

Rory set her phone down, pushing it away, and laid her head upon the table, crying into the crook of her arm.


	13. Chapter 13

:So glad you guys are liking the new direction, I'm hoping this will be another enjoyable chapter as we build towards a bigger storyline.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Brisbane.

It had been a couple years since Finn had returned home, a couple years since he felt the hot sun on his face and heard the Laughing Kookaburra in the trees above. He'd forgotten how much he missed it. It had been easy to forget, with the pace of life back home. With work and friends filling the void but now that he was here, he remembered all the little things he missed from his childhood. The exotic wildlife. The sprawling vistas of wild untamed land or oasis-like lagoons and rivers. The eccentric, fun loving people. The wild pubs, full of shouting patrons he'd always wanted to befriend as a child. He looked at it all and wanted to be back there. Be that seven year old again, standing on a chair in that old pub, screaming at the top of his lungs when the local rugby team won the championship and the entire pub cheered along with him.

Finn smiled sentimentally and gave his head a little shake, thinking about that wild little boy and all the hell he'd raised. He'd been here for five days already and he could honestly not think of a good reason that would of made his parents pack up their three young children and move them to the other side of the world. It happened a great deal these days, people forced to move because of work opportunities but... with all their family and friends here... he was at a loss as to how they had actually done it. How they'd actually made that choice for their family and left everything familiar. He had great respect for his parents, for making that choice, he just wasn't sure if he'd of made the same one.

He turned around, leaning his back against the railing of the pub's deck and looked at the group inside. Shouting and drinking, insulting each other with laughter and emphatic gestures. His family. His sisters were both there, with the men of their lives, along with all the cousins and their families. It was a boisterous lot but the pub owner was only happy to oblige. Not only was he good friends with Lana's husband Tyler, but he was also a huge fan of their younger cousin Pete. The current winner of the Australian Open.

Finn smirked, watching as Evie's boyfriend Gavin challenged the young surfer to a drinking contest. A mistake on his part.

"You think we should tell him?"

Finn turned his head, approving of Colin's amused expression. He had been here on the last trip, when Finn had made the same cocky challenge to the surfing pro after a day on the waves. A challenge that Finn had sadly lost, even with the years of binge drinking he had over his cousin. Damn the young.

"And miss out on the fun? No, my darling." Finn smirked, raising his beer to his lips. "Let's watch the cocky Brit figure that out on his own when he's on the floor."

Colin scoffed, giving his head a little shake. "You know, I never thought I'd be lucky _not_ to have you as a brother-in-law."

Finn raised a challenging brow, glancing sideways at him, but the happily married man just smirked. He leaned his forearms against the railing and looked out over the parkland beyond. Further out, beyond the rocky slope beneath the balcony and the beautiful park, was a small lagoon teeming with people even as the sun began to set. It was quite the local hotspot. He always loved coming here.

Colin glanced sideways at Finn as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, switched it on to check for messages but just as quickly switched it off again. He pocketed the phone without so much as a grumble, then turned and leaned casually against the railing alongside Colin.

"Any word?" Colin asked quietly, looking out over the park.

Finn refused to answer. He frowned, taking a good mouthful of his beer and swallowed as he gave his head a little shake.

"Did you try calling again?"

Finn's jaw tightened as he stubbornly refused to look at Colin. "I left eight messages. Twelve texts. ...How desperate do you want me to look?"

Colin smiled to himself, but checked it before glancing across at his old friend. "Finn. _It's Gilmore_. Get as desperate as your stubborn ass needs to if it'll get her back."

Finn groaned. For a second he wished Colin hadn't been stubborn enough to jump on his flight without telling him... stubborn enough not to let him go to his mother's wake alone... stubborn enough not to drag the truth out of him. But, like always, that regret didn't last long. He was glad Colin was a stubborn ass. Glad he had not left his side because the truth was... he both needed and wanted him here. Annoyances and all.

"Look, we slept together. So what?" Finn grumbled, irritated he couldn't just forget it... treat it like every other girl he'd hooked-up with. Angry he was so desperate to hear from her. To know where they stood. "She clearly doesn't think it was an issue, so can we just forget it?"

Colin scoffed, turning and facing him head on. "You've been in love with this girl since that party at her grandparents house, and I'm pretty sure you liked her long before that. You would of made a move years ago if it hadn't been for Logan. He's come and gone, now _its your turn_. Make your move."

Finn frowned, fighting the urge to throw his bottle off the balcony and watch it smash on the stones below. He thought back to that night. He'd made his move then. He thought about how careful he'd been... how tender and gentle he'd been, savoring each second. That wasn't his normal routine. He wasn't ever unkind to any woman but with Rory it had been different. That extra care... it had been all for her. _For them._ Finn clenched his teeth, trying not to be bitter. Trying not to hold it against her but...

"It's not like _I_ ran."

Colin sighed. _No. He hadn't_. "Don't give up on her yet. She's probably... look, she's probably just scared."

"Of what?" Finn scoffed, angry now. "Me?"

"Yes, _you."_ Colin snapped, frowning at his best friend without shame. "Think about it. You know her record when it comes to guys... to her dad. She hasn't had the best of luck. Maybe she's afraid of trusting you. _Trusting anyone_ like that."

Finn had no response for that. He hadn't thought of it like that. All he had focused on was _he'd_ done something wrong. _He'd_ been the one to drive her away. _He'd_ pushed her and she'd decided she wasn't interested. They were friends. Had been friends for years, maybe that's all she wanted. Maybe the night together was just curiosity.

She was allowed that, wasn't she? After all, he'd been curios too. What would it be like, sleeping together? Would it be as great as he expected it to be? Would it feel right, or would it be awkward and disappointing? All of his curiosity had been soothed after the funeral. Every question answered. Spending the night with her had been everything he'd hoped it would be. He'd made love to one of his best friends and the taste of her skin, her soft laughter... it would stay with him until the end of his days.

Thanks to that, those fresh memories, these five days without word from her had been torture. Five days of silence, they'd given him time to think. Time to assess. If their night together had meant nothing to her, he'd accept it. He made that choice on his own. He had endured fifteen years of friendship while wanting more, he could continue to do so. He didn't want to but, sometimes, you had no choice.

* * *

The days passed slowly for Rory.

Three days spent at Jess' place had been a welcomed tonic for her irritable mood but it had to end. She had to go home and try to deal with her own life without interference. Without Jess keeping an eye on her, encouraging her with his sage wisdom and the endless hours of just being a silent companion while she raged. She told him everything, begged for advice and apologized for everything, but he just listened without judgment.

All he did tell her were three simple things. He told her first, to go home. Second, to call Finn if she wanted to feel better. And third, to get in touch with Logan and actually tell him something, yes or no, if she wanted to stop worrying over it.

The rest she would figure out on the way. As long as she did those three simple things and deal with the rest the best she could, she would be fine. That was all anyone else was doing. Muddling through life as best they could, taking hits and moving on or making a change. It was all any one could do.

Rory followed his advice left without arguing, but was comforted to know that Jess would be following her that coming weekend. Before she'd even showed up at his work, he'd been planning on heading to Stars Hollow to try and catch up with the mountain of editing he had to get through. He'd laughed when he'd told her about his plans, amused by the convenience of it. But she hadn't really believed his casual attitude. He was just being sweet again, helping out when he didn't actually have to. It was the new Jess. Still a little unnerving to see but welcomed all the same.

So, Rory returned home.

Walking through her front door with Lor, she just stood there a moment. Unable to ignore the reminders of last time she'd been here, coming home straight from Finn's. The coat and shoes, she'd worn then, were still where she'd dropped them by the door. She forced herself to push past it. To accept it and just move on.

Like Jess said, she needed to get back into her normal routine. She'd feel better once she did. Once the first day was over and done with. So she did, attacking her normal routine with the vigor of her younger, studious self.

As soon as Lor went down for her nap, Rory tore the house apart. She hid all manner of things which reminded her of Finn. She took her dress, which she'd worn to the funeral, rolled it up and hid it in the back of her closet. She did the same to the dress she'd worn to the wedding. She felt like she was sixteen again and packing up a box of all Dean's things after they'd broken up, wanting to get rid of them completely. But, like her mother had done then, she only managed to hide them. A true Lorelai Gilmore trick. Hide the heartache until you were strong enough to sift through and appreciate the memories. She hated it but she did it, stubbornly, because she couldn't handle the guilt.

The rest of that day she tried to treat it like any other. She went to the diner for coffee and saw Luke. They chatted, made plans for dinner with her mother, and then she headed off towards the newspaper office. She picked up some work then took it home, but quickly headed out again. She walked with Lor to the bookstore. She poked through Kim's Antiques and said hello to Lane. She even browsed through the newest trinket store, although she had no desire for any of the worthless junk inside. Anything to avoid being home alone, with the quiet that crushed in around her, pushing her to break it with one simple phone call.

Stubbornly she refused.

She did pick up the phone several times though, wanting to finally respond to the inbox of messages, but she always put it back down again. That half written text she'd started at Jess' always left unfinished. She didn't like the way her heart beat a little faster every time her phone alerted her to a call or a text, but that uneasiness was her own fault. She didn't know what to say to Finn. She didn't know how she felt... how she was supposed to feel... so she couldn't call him. Not yet. Not until she understood this.

Rory was just walking back through the town square, begrudgingly heading towards her mother's place as promised, when she noticed a familiar figure seated upon one of the benches. A Luke's coffee in hand, she smiled at Rory. Glad of the excuse to avoid the fray of questions her mother was no doubt preparing, Rory turned the stroller and headed for the blonde.

"Hello stranger." Steph smiled brightly, getting up as Rory neared her.

The two women exchanged a hug then sat down together on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" Rory inquired, still a little surprised to see Steph in her weird little town. She didn't think she'd ever been here before. No one came to Stars Hollow from New Haven. Not willingly at least.

Mrs. McCrae offered a little shrug but did not manage to hide the giddy little smile that appeared on her face. "Had some free time. ...Just came from my ultrasound."

Rory's brows shot up. "Really?"

Steph laughed, unable to help it and pulled out a little envelope from her purse. "I thought you might want to meet the new McCrae heir."

Rory grinned excitedly and took the picture Steph offered her. A simple little black and white snap shot of her growing baby.

"It's a boy." She smiled, her eyes glazing a little as she couldn't help but look at the picture again. "Don't tell Colin, I want to surprise him."

Rory chuckled, proud motherly tears in her own eyes. She turned to Lor, distracting herself by making a fuss of showing her the ultrasound picture. "What do you think of your handsome little cousin, luv?"

Steph sat back, smiling at Rory. She couldn't help but notice the little hesitation in her smile when she said 'luv'. That was Finn's thing. It was sweet, but Steph didn't miss that look that passed over Rory's face. She missed him. She had to. There was no other explanation for that look.

Rory turned to her, handing the photo back, and managed to hide any sadness she might of felt.

"Colin wasn't with you? Isn't it a big deal to have him there for the gender reveal?"

Steph nodded, slipping the picture back into the envelope. "It's fine. We decided it was more important that he went with Finn."

Rory's chest tightened. She nodded slowly, suddenly feeling quite stupid not to of thought of that. Yes. Colin and Finn together. She shouldn't of expected anything less. Colin would of never sent Finn to his mother's wake alone. It wouldn't of matter where or when... he would of been there, at his side.

Steph reached out, laying her hand on Rory's forearm and giving it a little squeeze. Rory looked up at her, understanding her motherly look as if it had been upon the face of her own mother. A look she would see soon enough when she finally got to her mother's house and was forced to explain her impromptu dash off to Philadelphia.

"I heard you were screening calls so I chanced it and stopped in at the diner. Your step-dad told me you were around town so I've been sitting here hoping to catch you... I hope it's ok that I came."

Rory nodded, tears pricking her eyes as she fought to keep them at bay. "Yeah... it's fine."

Steph held her tongue a moment, just waiting... patiently waiting. She knew everything. Colin had called and told her everything as soon as they'd landed. Everything he'd managed to get out of Finn. Still, she didn't want to bully Rory. That wasn't the way. She didn't care how upset Finn was, or how annoyed Colin was with the both of them, she wasn't going to force anything. She loved her husband, but matchmaker he was not.

Rory took a breath and looked out over the park, feeling ashamed. "I guess you know then."

Steph was quiet, nothing but sympathy in her eyes.

"So who told you?" She inquired, trying not to sound hurt... _betrayed._ She couldn't help it. It was stupid but she couldn't help feeling that little twinge.

She felt guilty enough with her own mind and heart berating her. She knew she had to go to her mother's house and listen to the same questions she was asking herself, while still having no answers to them. She didn't know what to do about anything... Finn... Logan... Why was everyone asking? Why were they all having a say in her life, pushing and pulling her where she should go when she had no clue. She didn't want her life decided for her. She just wanted to have a clear moment when everything made sense and her heart and mind were in sync, _for once_. Just one moment when her path was clear.

"Colin called me." Steph told her, softly, with an almost sweeping sadness about her voice. "You know those two. They couldn't keep anything from each other if they tried."

Rory frowned. A little hurt to be talked about behind her back, but she'd expected as much.

"Finn didn't want to talk about it, if that helps. He probably wouldn't of told Colin, if he hadn't pried it out of him."

Rory nodded silently. She had nothing to say. Not yet.

"Colin was worried about him. He thought it was just him working through the whole funeral ordeal but... the second he asked about you, he knew." Steph exhaled, smiling a little. That was a high compliment for a girl, being able to mess with untouchable Finn like that. Especially these days. "What happened Rory? I thought this was what you wanted... you two were even acting like couple, by the time Robert's wedding came around."

Rory scoffed, sitting back. "Flirting isn't that hard. Especially with Finn."

Steph frowned "What was the problem then?"

Rory turned her head, feeling a little guilty, but pointed emphatically to her baby in the stroller.

 _"Rory."_ Steph frowned, saddened by her insinuation. "Finn doesn't care that you have a baby."

"I know." Rory frowned dismally, wanting nothing more then to hide her face and wail. She sniffed back the sudden urge to cry and blinked away the tears.

"I know." She repeated more softly. "He loves Lor. I know he does... but..."

"But _what?"_ Steph questioned, pained by these weak excuses. "You two have been friends for years. You know him, what he's like. Weird he may be, but with his friends he's as loyal as an old dog. You can trust him."

"Can I?" Rory questioned, looking at Steph rather hopelessly. "Really? I know who Finn was back at Yale but he's changed since then and I have a baby to think of now. In the years we've been apart... he's different. How do I know I can trust him when I don't really know this new version of who he was?"

"Because, _he's the same guy_ , Rory." Steph frowned, pushing that for sole evidence.

Rory wasn't so convinced, so eager to accept the blind statement. She wanted to but she needed more then that.

Steph sighed and brushed some hair away from her face. "Ok, _fine._ Just... just don't ever repeat this to anyone. Especially not Finn. He'd kill me if he knew I was telling anyone about this."

Rory frowned, waiting.

"About two years ago... Finn was in a pretty serious relationship with this girl... he'd met her a few times years before but nothing really came of it until then. She was a little wild, true party girl, but he was smitten. They got serious and as much as we didn't really like her, it looked like they might turn into something permanent. He thought so at least... but then his mom got bad. Her first real bad turn, when everyone found out about the cancer she'd been hiding." Steph looked off towards the far end of the square, she could picture those first few weeks so clearly. She doubted she'd ever forget them. "Finn changed _overnight._ He stopped partying, disappearing for days on end, drinking too much... he was a completely different person."

Steph paused here, looking disappointed.

"What happened?" Rory inquired.

"Giselle didn't like it." Steph confessed, her jaw a little tighter as she tried not to get emotionally invested in the old ex again. "She came home one morning and basically told him that was it. She was done. She'd met someone else."

Rory's jaw grew a little slack. "You mean..."

Steph nodded. "Finn was blindsided. First by the cancer diagnosis and then by his girlfriend of ten-months just taking off because she was _bored_ with his new responsibilities _."_

Rory didn't know what to say but she was angry. She hated this girl, whomever she was. Who did that? Who seriously would be mad over something like that?

"Trust me, we all went through a rough patch after that." Steph confessed. "I wont even tell you the stupid things we did back then..."

She shook her head, ashamed of their childishness but still a little proud of the retaliation she and Colin had exacted upon the woman who had broke their friend's heart. Actually it had been the most fun they'd ever had together, tormenting the selfish party girl.

"Some time passed but he didn't change and we really started to worry that Finn might never recover from that heartbreak. He barely went out anymore, unless it was with us. He spent all his time with Ava, taking her to treatments, or with Evie just helping her handle everything." Steph laid her hand on her belly, giving it a loving rub. "Then Logan called with the plans to take you out, your night with the boys, and Finn was suddenly _'Finn'_ again. Until they all came home..."

Rory frowned, regrettably and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"They never thought they'd see you again, you know. They argued and made all these elaborate schemes to talk you into coming back. To pick up where you'd all left off. It was rather adorable, they way they'd all sit around half-drunk, and invent ways to get you back. They got quite inventive, the more they had to drink."

Rory smiled to herself, once more on the verge of tears.

"I think that's when I really believed Colin when he said Finn loved you. Before I just passed it off as a crush, like his infatuation with Rosemary, but... when he fought the most, it was impossible not to see it. He never quite gave up on you." She smiled, looking across the square. "Through Yale, the years after... how he followed your career and made sure you were still invited to every major thing we ever planned..."

"Why didn't he ever say anything?"

Steph frowned, squinting as the sun appeared from behind a cloud. "You were happy."

Rory's heart broke. She averted her gaze to the ground.

"That's all that really mattered to him. You know Finn. How, even with all his wild and arrogant behavior, he just wants to have a good time... show his friends a good time. He might of loved you, but you were with Logan. _His friend_. You were both happy and content with the life you were living and... well, he wasn't about to interfere. Even if he didn't agree with it." Steph explained, with a twinge of pain. She'd been there, on the sidelines the entire time, watching it unfold. She knew all the background information.

Rory exhaled, shakily. "Steph..."

Her friend smiled sadly, feeling the turmoil herself, and whispered " _I know_."

Rory wiped her eyes, clearing the sudden tears away, but the regret and the guilt remained.

"Damn the stupidity of sentimental men." Steph grumbled in good humor, soliciting a chuckle from her friend. She gave Rory a little nudge. "But you know now... stupid as he was... that he does love you. _Seriously._ He's not kidding if he says he wants a relationship."

"That's just the thing. _He didn't._ "

Steph smiled. "Uh, I'm pretty sure if you went home with him, it was all right there. You probably just didn't realize it."

Rory frowned, not quite understanding. Finn went home with a lot of girls, he always had. _What made her any different?_ Their friendship? Because she could name a number of girls, _friends,_ who had slept with him.

"Honey, Finn's not had a relationship in a long time. Not a serious one, not since Giselle. He doesn't just pick up girls anymore then disappear into the night."

Rory bit her tongue. _No that's me, apparently._

Steph ignored Rory's pointed personal chastisement and sighed, looking off towards the far end of the square once more. "Rory. Please, just trust me. I've seen it all. Everything you haven't with the boys. I know what I'm talking about when I tell you that Finn loves you. That he's crazy about your baby. And... that him chancing upon you in that coffee shop was the best day of his life. Just trust me."

Rory was quiet a moment, thinking over everything she'd just been told. She thought back to that coffee shop and the 'date' of going to Robert's engagement party and then his wedding together. The hospital and Finn's unswerving care and concern. The fact that he'd put his name down on Lorelai's birth certificate, so she'd never have to live with the knowledge that someone didn't wanted her. So that Rory would never have to worry.

Once more, she was on the verge of tears.

"Did you know that Finn signed Lor's birth certificate... as her father?" Rory questioned, her eyes full of tears.

Steph stared at her in shock. She hadn't known. Her own eyes filled with tears as Rory continued.

"He said the nurses forced him into it but..." Rory shook her head, wiping the tears away. "I know it was _his choice._ He chose to, essentially, be responsible for Lor both financially and legally for the rest of his life, without even talking to me. Without even thinking about it. He just..."

Steph exhaled a deep breath, blinking away her tears. "Shit."

"Yeah." Rory laughed, wiping her eyes again but crying silently all the same.

"I had no idea." Steph confessed. "So you and Finn... Lorelai is technically _yours._ Both of yours. _"_

"Legally... I guess so." Rory confessed. She hadn't told anyone about this yet. Not her mother, not Luke, not Jess. It felt oddly refreshing to be able to talk about it. To actually confess the truth.

Steph exhaled again, cursing under her breath. It was amazing and shocking, Rory and Finn had a kid together and no one knew. Sure it was technically Logan's but he'd passed up the opportunity to be a father and their old friend had swooped in, taking care of everything. It was incredible. Just the impetuous decision making she should of expected from Finn, but a surprise all the same.

"So what happens now? I mean, what if Logan...?"

Rory frowned suddenly. She'd been dreading this. "He has."

 _"What?"_ Steph hissed. "He wants to-"

Rory nodded. "He found me at Ava's funeral. He apologized for everything and he says he wants to be a part of Lor's life. He wants to help with her."

"Oh my god, _Rory..."_

Rory pouted, once more filled with self-doubt. _Yeah, she knew._

"Is that why you ducked out of the apartment after you guys...?"

She nodded, regrettably. "I was confused and... well, I was scared. On the one hand, there's Lor's real father who wants to be part of her life and who I have a history with, but on the other... _there's Finn."_ Rory frowned sadly, she didn't know what to do, still. "He signed the papers, willingly. He's technically her father but... how do I explain that to Logan? You know him. How he'd react."

Steph frowned. "But you'll still have to tell him."

"I know... I just got caught up." Rory confessed then. "I didn't expect this to happen. To sleep with Finn. It wasn't my plan to get caught between the two of them. I never thought I would be here... in this messed up situation... not between those two. Not between Logan and Finn."

"But you do like him?" Steph questioned, needing to be sure. _"...Finn?"_

Rory turned to her, her eyes rimmed with frustrated tears but a calm kind of longing. "Yes."

Steph smiled, trying not to squeal with delight as that simple word brought her so much joy. They'd been waiting for this moment for a long time... finally hearing it from Rory was incredible.

"I've loved him for a long time, he's been such a good friend for years but I never thought it could feel like this too. _Not Finn_. Yes, he's charming and weird but he's also smart and sexy... he's funny and..." She gave her head a little shake as a shiver crossed her skin. "But after the funeral, when we... there was this whole other side of him that I'd never seen before and..."

Steph smiled knowingly. "Yeah. _I know_. I can just imagine."

Rory exhaled rather shakily, trying not to visualize it. She bit her lip and gave her head a little shake, willing herself to stay focused. "Imagine all you want Steph, it still won't come close... _Trust me_."

Steph arched a brow, doubting her, but one look from her friend made her chuckle weakly. "Oh... Colin better get home quick because he's going to have _some serious_ work to do."

Unable to help herself, Rory laughed. She didn't hold back. It felt good. Being unburdened like that, able to laugh about her own life and the quirky characters within it. Even if she didn't have the answers to the questions she struggled with, just having someone to talk to about all this did wonders for her own sanity.


	14. Chapter 14

:Sorry this is so short but I have re-read this so much that I'm going to loose my mind. I need to, again, just get it out of the way for something much better. Sorry for the delay, I tried to have something much longer but nothing felt right. I apologize for the wait till I post the next chapter, but I really wanted to include a Rory/Luke moment, so the other 6,000 words will have to wait.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Dinner with Lorelai and Luke went surprisingly well. They didn't ask any questions. They didn't demand answers. They simply greeted her at the door, cooed over Lor and treated it like any other regular dinner together. Rory was touched but she had built up her anxiety so much, that it was difficult to just watch it all turn out to be time and energy wasted.

After dinner, while Lorelai laid on the living room floor with her granddaughter, cooing and making faces, Rory carried the last few dishes into the kitchen where Luke stood alone at the sink. She set the dishes down on the counter next to him and picked up a dishtowel. Without a word, Rory started drying the wet dishes on the rack. Luke smiled, glancing sideways at her.

"You don't need to." He told her kindly, grabbing the dishes she had just brought in and setting them into the water.

"I know." Rory smiled in return and just kept drying.

They stood like this, together, washing and drying without a word. Minutes passed, until Luke looked across at his step-daughter with fondness, debating the wisdom of his continued silence.

"Jess called me."

Rory smiled, knowing exactly what he meant by that statement. She wasn't surprised. "When?"

"As soon as you got to his place. He knew your mom and I would be worried when we didn't hear from you."

Rory smiled lightly, trying not to feel too sentimental. Sometimes she forgot that she'd always be a kid to her mom, to Luke. Parents, even surrogate ones, never stopped worrying about their children. Not the good ones at least, and both of them were the best parents she knew.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Luke chuckled. "Its fine. He explained it all."

Rory set down the dish she was drying and swallowed rather nervously. _"Everything?"_

Luke turned and looked at Rory, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry. I didn't say a word."

Rory blinked. "You didn't tell mom?"

Luke chuckled. "Oh I'm sure she knows already. Your mother is hyper-sensitive about noticing stuff like that... especially with you. Its got to be all that caffeine in her veins or something."

Rory laughed lightly. It was true. She picked up another dish and started drying again, content to leave it at that but one look at Luke made her abandon that choice.

"Hey, Luke? ...Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Shoot."

Rory took a breath. "What do you think I should do? You know... about Finn?"

Luke dug his hands through the soapy water and found the last few utensils hiding at the bottom of the sink. He looked out the window, handing them to her, and thought about that. He tried not to smile. Tried not to show how much this meant to him... this moment with Rory... her asking him an actual 'dad question'. Looking for advice about her love life in someone like him.

He didn't have the best track record. He'd made stupid mistakes and almost ruined every chance he ever had with her mom but they'd been together almost twelve years now. Married nearly a year. Quite honestly, he was still getting used to it. Being a family man. Being a husband to Lorelai, a father to Rory and now a grandfather to Lor. It was all surreal but the one thing that kept him focused was how much he loved these Gilmore Girls... how much he wanted to see them happy.

"What do _you_ think you should do?" He questioned, glancing sideways at her. "You've always had a good head about things."

Rory snorted. "Where have you been? Its been years since I made a good decision on anything."

Luke managed a smile, as he checked the surrounding counters for any overlooked dish. "I wouldn't say that. You chose to keep Lor, didn't you?"

Rory was quiet. She focused on the duo of forks in her hands. He was right. There was about _five minutes_ at the beginning there when she wasn't sure if she should keep her baby. If she was strong enough, focused enough, to be a mother. She didn't _have_ to be a mother. Have a baby. In the end those few moments of doubt hadn't been enough to move her to do anything rash. Even if she hadn't been thrilled about being a single mother, she was going to keep her baby and she'd muddle through some how.

"And look at you, you're a natural." Luke continued. "It was hard, sure. Still is, living with that choice you made. Raising Lor on your own."

"I'm not really alone though, am I? Not with you and mom." Rory added helpfully, unable to just ignore that important factor. Her life would have been very different without their help.

Luke nodded sagely and let the water out of the sink. "Sure, you always will, but that doesn't mean you have to stay single. You're strong enough to do it, raise Lor on your own, we all know that. But, if you really think this guy would make you happy, why not give him the opportunity to try?"

Rory just stared at Luke, surprised to actually hear him speaking in defense of the rather lusty Australian who'd hit on his wife and was now sleeping with his step-daughter. Of all the people, Rory thought Luke would be the one to protectively _disapprove_ of Finn Anderson.

"He cares about you, doesn't he? He loves Lor? Maybe he's the dad she should of had." He continued, making himself busy around the kitchen with pouring some wine into the glasses still left out from dinner. "Your mom seems to think so. She hardly ever stops talking about it actually."

Rory chuckled. "Sorry."

Luke waved it off, advising her that there was no need for that. "I can't say I'm perfectly sold on the guy, but I doubt anyone will ever be good enough for you... or April, in my eyes so... if he makes you happy and treats you well... then I guess I can stomach him."

Rory set her dishtowel down and stared at him a moment, re-corking the wine bottle. He turned around, the silence making him a little nervous. Catching her eye, noticing her staring, his lips curved downwards into a little frown. He looked worried.

"What?" He questioned. "Did I say something wrong? Was I not supposed to-"

Rory shook her head and smiled. "No. I just... _thank you_ Luke."

Put at ease, Luke smiled lightly. His pride in this young woman returned, but he was surprised when she approached and tentatively slipped her arms around him. Hugs from Rory were few and far between and quite frankly he still felt a little awkward hugging her but... at this moment he felt more comfortable then he'd ever been. He put his arms around her and gave her back a little pat.

"You're a good dad, Luke." Rory mumbled into his shoulder. "Thank you... _for everything_."

Luke smiled, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he gave Rory a little squeeze then let her go.

Lorelai entered the kitchen, toting Lor, just as they separated. "You didn't wash my glass, did you?"

Luke turned, picked up both wine glasses and handed one to Rory and the second to Lorelai.

"Here, give me Lor." He gestured to his wife, requesting his granddaughter. "You two haven't had a chance to talk yet."

Lorelai obeyed, handing over her granddaughter. Both she and her daughter watched the tough diner owner expertly cradle the little blonde baby in his arms, with a little smile upon their lips. Who'd of thought, Luke Danes would be a natural at the entire baby thing? For all his disgust, for years, with sticky-fingered kids he had adapted quite well.

"Time to teach this girl about the greatest game known to man." He declared, carrying Lor off towards the living room.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Rory when she displayed a little confusion. _"Baseball."_

 _Ah. Yes._

"Porch?" Her mother inquired.

Rory nodded and within a moment they were outside on the couch still situated on the front porch. Their old hangout spot. Wine glass in hand, the two women sat in silence and listened to the muffled sound of the baseball game Luke was watching inside.

She looked at her mother, for once patiently waiting and making no effort to appear pushy or curious. She just sat silently, wine in hand, her eyes closed and breathed in the warm September air. The crickets sang in the grass around the house. Morey was playing the piano with the windows open again, something slow and jazzy. It was beautiful. She took a deep breath and savored the moment. Like her mother's wedding day, before she confessed her unplanned pregnancy nearly a year ago, she wanted to remember this moment. Remember how she felt, sitting here in the dark with her mother... her best friend.

"Mom?"

"Mmm?" Lorelai opened her eyes, looking at Rory.

Rory smiled, lightly, holding her gaze a moment. "I have to tell you something."

Lorelai held her daughter's gaze but when she hesitated, the elder Gilmore smiled knowingly. "I know, honey."

Rory frowned. "You know _what?"_

"That you love Finn." Lorelai grinned, making a little face when Rory displayed some surprise. "Come on, give me more credit then that. I do still notice things, you know. I'm not ready for the old age home just yet."

Rory tried to chuckle but it was weak. "No, that's not what I wanted to say... I mean, _yes I do._.. I just..."

"What's up kiddo?"

 _"...Why_ I disappeared after the funeral and ended up in Philadelphia." Rory frowned, suddenly hesitant. "... why I haven't told you what Logan said to me yet. Not all of it at least. And... I need your help. I need advice."

"OK." Lorelai grew serious, she turned a little, facing her daughter more fully. "What did he say?"

"He wants to help provide for Lor." Rory frowned, still totally at odds as to what to think about this... how to handle it. "He changed his mind. Regrets giving up his rights. He wants to step up and be a father now, and I'm glad but... I'm also terrified he's going to be... _well..._ like dad."

Lorelai frowned sadly, hurt by those words. _"Honey..._ your dad loves you, he always has _._ He could have done better, yes, but he did his best."

"I know. And I know how horrible it makes me sound to say that but..." Rory looked up at her mother, her blue eyes full of regret and fear. "I'm just a little scared of history repeating itself. Of making the wrong choice... because thats not all."

"There's more?" Lorelai frowned, pulling back a little, surprised. "How much _more?_ What kind of _more?"_

"A pretty big 'more'." Rory amended. She took a breath. _"Finn..._ he signed Lor's birth certificate at the hospital, as her father."

Lorelai looked at her daughter, unsure of how to take this new information.

She'd been watching the two of them for weeks now, she had assumed there was something serious between them but she had no idea this had been hidden. She hadn't even thought anything like this would come into the charming mind of the ex-playboy. Then again, he certainly had not turned out to be the man she thought he was.

Lorelai's gaze softened, she reached out and took hold of her daughter's hand, causing her to look up.

"I think that's the strongest evidence you'll get that he's serious about you, hun." She told her with a little smile.

Rory inhaled rather unsteadily. "What do I do?"

"About what?" Her mother frowned.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. Her beautiful daughter, now thirty three with a baby. She almost wished she was a teenager again, starting Chilton, back when the world made a little bit more sense. Her perfect little daughter, the goody-two-shoes who studied too much and had no time for boys. She'd grown up too fast. Lorelai respected her, this daughter of hers, with the scratches and bruises of life she'd gained. She felt more real somehow. Less the idealized child belonging to someone much better then her. Lorelai had made a lot of mistakes, gotten into a lot of scrapes. Finally it seemed like Rory was catching up, turning into a real woman whom Lorelai could relate to. Still sometimes wonderfully naive, but much more fleshed out.

"Who do you chose, you mean?" Lorelai asked, a little disappointed that it wasn't obvious.

"No..." Rory blushed, causing her mother to slip a proud smile in under the wire before she continued. "How do I handle _this?_ _Logan._ I didn't tell him anything. I was afraid to. If I tell him what Finn did, he'll..."

 _"Yeah."_ Lorelai agreed with a little smirk. "He'll have a cow."

Rory frowned, looking at her mother with some disappointment. She was being serious.

"What? Its true." Lorelai countered.

Rory sighed. Yes, she knew that. That's what she was worried about. A reaction that was loud, angry and...

"Don't you think that its a little funny how Logan's only showing up now?" Lorelai inquired, sitting back and sipping her wine. It was like she was an actress in a soap opera, casually leading into the newest plot twist. "I mean he's had, what, almost a year to crawl out of the wood work? Why now?"

Rory frowned. _What did she mean?_

Lorelai looked at her daughter, casually arching an accusing brow. "I mean, come on. Not a single word for a year, when its just you and baby, but now his old friend is sniffing around so BAM... Logan's back."

With a scoff, Rory narrowed her gaze. "You think he's just jealous? Of me and Finn?"

"Of you and _any guy._ " Lorelai chuckled dryly.

"Mom." She gave her head a shake, tired of this. "Please."

"What?" The elder Gilmore-Danes shrugged innocently. "Its true. Ask your boy-toy. He'd probably agree with me."

Rory's eyes guilty slid away.

 _"Rory."_

The young mother cringed lightly. Tentatively she looked up and met her mother's stern gaze.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Nothing..." Rory frowned, mentally cursing herself for the lack of strength in that reply. The uncertainty of it. "Nothing. It's fine. I just... haven't really talked to Finn very much lately. Not about this at least."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

Rory groaned. She felt cornered. Caught in the lie. She used to be good at this.

"Rory?"

Not wishing to explain herself in graphic detail, Rory chose a different route. One which would hopefully save her the embarrassment of admitting she'd been acting like a child, once more.

"Do you really think there's a way where we can all be happy and get what we want?" She questioned, throwing on her best Bambi eyes. "...Without ruining all chance of us being friends again someday?"

"You, Finn and Logan?" Lorelai asked, a little scoff escaping her lips. " _Oh, hun_."

Rory frowned, dropping her eyes to her wine glass once more. No. She expected as much. It was just a vain, childish wish of hers. A hopeless dream. To have those nostalgic good old days back again... but with the perks of the present.

Inside, Lor made a little whine, calling their attention. Lorelai stood, stopping Rory from rushing to her baby's aid.

"I've got it, kiddo." She smiled, setting her wineglass down on the porch railing. She paused a moment, looking down at her daughter. "Call Finn. Talk to him. Get his opinion before you make a decision. If he is her father..."

Lorelai blinked, those words feeling weird upon her tongue but sounding so much odder hanging there in the air between them.

"... if he is her father, doesn't he deserve to have a say?"

Rory made a face. She was unsure. Still, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and just stared at it. Was she finally going to do this?

Lorelai smiled, proud of her daughter, as she reached out and patted her knee on the way back into the house. She'd handle things inside and give Rory the time she needed to talk things out with Finn. To settle all of this. She glanced back only once, to see Rory typing away on her phone, then disappeared into the house.


	15. Chapter 15

: Don't get used to such a quick addition! I had this written already but it just needed a little tweaking. I axed it from the last chapter simply because it felt like a run-on sentence and that annoyed me... so here you are. A much better feel to the continuing story. I hope, at least.

Thanks guys, also, for all your reviews. It makes my day to read your comments. Please, keep them coming. I really enjoy adapting the story into something you want to read, so don't be shy with feedback.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Two days later Finn stood back, suitcase at his side and a very long and uncomfortable plane ride behind him, as he chuckled at his two friends.

Colin had hid it well, but he'd missed his little wife more then he'd ever admit aloud. When one knew Colin McCrae for nearly thirty years, it was easy to notice the signs. The two unconventional lovebirds, expectant parents, embraced. Then, right there in the airport lobby, they ignored everyone around them and dove headlong into a rather ardent kiss.

Surprising even himself, Finn had to look away. Normally this kind of display of affection would not bother him. Hell, he'd sat next to them more then once as they made out. He'd even had the gall to make himself a nuisance, offering kissing advice, or just talking to Colin throughout the entire thing. He'd never cared about privacy or anything like that. Still, he was unable to watch Colin and Steph kiss passionately in public.

Finn grumbled to himself, regretting this new sensitivity of his. He knew exactly what this new discomfort was caused by. He looked at the phone he held in his hand. He unlocked the screen, staring at the picture on the home screen. Stubborn pride kept him from changing it. Even now. He opened his messages, still left unanswered, and toyed with the idea of sending another one. Of telling her he was back. Of asking if he could see her. Of telling her he wanted to talk. Or just telling her not to worry, their night together didn't mean anything. _Even if it did._

All of this swirled around in his head, distracting him until a hand on his arm yanked him back to reality.

Steph's smile soothed his inner debate. He pocketed his phone and threw his arms around the little mother. Steph hugged him tightly in return, mumbling a tender 'welcome home'. Finn smiled into her golden tresses and then pulled back, planting an affectionate kiss upon her cheek.

"There, my darling, home safe and sound... as promised." He smirked, nodding towards his friend and her husband. "Now take him home and welcome him _properly._ I, for one, am looking forward to crashing for a day or two so you have him all to your lovely self."

Finn looked towards Colin. "I'll call you later."

"Finn, wait." Steph frowned at him, saddened by his quick withdrawal. "You're driving with us. We'll drop you home."

He gave a little shrug and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, luv. I'll just take a cab."

Steph, still frowning with disapproval, turned to her husband.

With a little sigh and a smile, Colin gave Finn a very pointed look. "You're coming with us."

It was clear that he wasn't to argue, but he found it difficult to be forced into this when he only wanted to be alone. To return home and try to formulate some plan in how he would patch things up with Rory. He no longer cared if they were going to just be friends or be more then that... well no, that was untrue. _He did care_. He wanted to be more then her friend from Yale. He wanted to be the last man she ever kissed, slept with and the only one she wanted to be with... he wanted to be Lor's father and watch her grow up, happy and protected. He would be Rory's friend if he had to, but he wanted so much more.

He didn't want to deal with all of this now. Not under the watchful eye of Colin and Steph. He loved them and he didn't doubt that Colin had told Steph a good majority of the things they'd talked about during their trip to his childhood home but... he wanted to be alone right now. He needed to be alone to handle this. He couldn't think clearly when he was trying to appear calm and unaffected by Rory's continued silence. Silence that was slowly making him loose his mind.

* * *

Finn's reluctance, his refusal, to accept the ride home proved to be a fruitless endeavor.

He would of chalked it up to a stubborn measure of concern or care, which his friends had for him, had he not realized it was merely because they had an ulterior motive. Their simple offer of a drive home was _anything but_. They missed the turn towards downtown Hartford and headed out onto the old highway towards that little town Finn was not prepared for.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned, leaning forward towards the two conspirators in the front seats.

Steph smirked, reaching into her purse and pulling out an expensive looking flask. She handed it back to him. "Here. _Drink."_

Finn took the flask, one he hadn't seen before, and hesitated before uncapping it. "That's not an answer, luv."

Colin chuckled, snapping on his signal before merging and passing a delivery truck. "No. Its a suggestion. _Drink, Finn._ You've never had much success winning a girl sober."

Finn frowned. He could argue that fact but he didn't know what the point would be. They were kidnapping him? He uncapped the flask though and took a swig, pleased with it's contents he looked at the flask again.

"I hope you know I will be keeping this."

Colin smirked. He didn't really care. He was used to Finn taking things he fancied. He called it adopting, borrowing long-term... it was all the same thing. It didn't matter if it was a flask, shirt, lamp or set of antique dueling pistols. If he liked something, it would just disappear, and sometimes if you were lucky it would come back... and sometimes it didn't. Colin had grown accustomed to it. In fact, he did the same thing while at Finn's apartment.

"I hate to point out the potential flaws this scheme of yours is riddled with, Bonnie and Clyde, but what evidence do you have that this forced reunion will accomplish any good?" Finn demanded, still not on board with this.

Steph turned in her seat and looked at him rather sternly. "Because you two are being idiots. You love Rory and she loves you. You both need a lesson on the irrational stupidity of cowardice."

Finn's brow furrowed uncertainly but before he could even ask, Colin spoke up again.

"Steph met Rory the other day and she told her, Finn." He told him, firmly, leaving no room for doubt. "I've no idea why, but she loves your arrogant Aussie ass."

Finn sat back, groaning in defeat. "Why didn't you just tell me that instead of packing me up like a child? I could of done this without the hand-holding."

Steph chuckled, not sure if she believed him or not.

 _"Insurance."_ Colin remarked, a hidden smile on his face as he took the turn for Stars Hollow.

* * *

Mercifully, Finn wasn't forced to meet Rory under the watchful eye of Colin and Steph. That would definitely of been too much parenting for him. They dropped him off in the center of town, promising to drop his suitcase at the apartment and demanding that he call them later with details.

As soon as they pulled away, Finn turned and headed directly for Rory's house. There weren't many people around but he acknowledged those who paid him any mind. The stern faced Korean woman, glaring at him from her front porch, did not return his wave however. It made him wonder if that was a good sign or a bad one. Everyone else seemed to be hidden away uptown, milling around the shops and places to eat, but Finn headed away past the antique store and towards the little lot he had become familiar with.

He paused when it came into view. It looked exactly the same, thankfully. But then again he could of laughed at the stupidity of his surprise. Of course it wouldn't change much in a short two weeks. He hadn't been able to stay away as long as he planned. When he'd went to change his return ticket so that he and Colin would be on the same flight, the switch left them with a return date that was three days earlier then originally planned. Neither minded the switch, in fact, so here he was... home three days early.

He looked at the house. She wouldn't expect him back so soon. There was no car in the driveway, but he'd come this far and he'd wait for her if he had to. He didn't care. He was a little nervous, sure, that was expected... but he pushed past that and strode over to her little house.

One last muttered curse towards himself, in hopes of bolstering his courage and for not taking another swig from the flask in his pocket, and he rang the doorbell.

He expected her to be surprised or even angry for his unannounced visit, but what he did not expect was anyone _other then her_ answering the door.

Finn just stood there, a little stunned. "Jess."

"Finn." Jess raised a brow, silent amusement written on his features as he adjusted the sleeves of his shirt.

Finn just stood there, this surprise visit suddenly a _very bad idea_.

"Uh... Rory home?" He muttered, not quite knowing if he should even be talking to her now. _Was Jess living here? ...Staying with her?_

"No." Jess said simply.

Finn looked towards the street, debating his withdrawal. "Oh. I probably-"

Jess stopped him, leaning a little against the door frame with his arms crossed. "I thought you were in Australia?"

"Came back early. Just got in."

Jess smiled lightly, dropping his guard and abandoning the initial coldness in which he had greeted Finn. He'd only been playing around anyway.

"And you came right over here?"

Finn didn't say anything. He was just about to offer some witty remark about seeing the cute baby and dropping off a gift or something, when Jess saved him from needing a reply.

"I heard about your mom, man. I'm sorry. That's…" Jess shook his head, not having the proper words, true sympathy in his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Finn nodded, silently, sobered considerably. "Thanks."

Jess was quiet. He moved out of the doorway, kindly offering admittance. "You've come this far, might as well come in and have a drink. I was just making one for myself."

Finn smirked softly, appreciating the offer but hesitated. "As good as that sounds, I don't want to interrupt."

Actually he didn't want to hang around if Jess was staying here with Rory. He didn't want to hear how badly he'd botched things with her, sending her running to the arms of her ex. A man who clearly still loved her, and her daughter. _Why did this keep happening? Why did he keep loosing his chances?_

Jess gave his head a little shake and stepped away from the door, gesturing for Finn to follow him. "No, I needed the break. I read one more line about some teenage lusting over some supernatural zombie/werewolf guy and I'll shoot myself. Come on, you'd be doing me a favor ."

Finn couldn't help but smirk. _Fine._ He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. As reluctant as he was to spend time with a potential rival, it did feel good to be back here. In Rory's little house. It smell faintly of vanilla and books. He'd missed that.

As Jess headed for the kitchen, Finn followed slowly. He ducked his head into the living room, trying to slyly answer his own nagging questions about Jess' presence here. There was a stack of paperwork, likely manuscripts, upon the coffee table next to a coffee mug and several pens. Probably where he'd been working before Finn interrupted him. There was a new stack of books by the bookshelf, which boasted no space for the new additions. None of this shed very much light on the situation, though. He turned away, heading for the kitchen.

"Whiskey Sour alright with you?" Jess inquired once Finn made an appearance.

"Yeah, sure." Finn remarked distractedly, his eyes falling upon a stack of boxes with an unsettling sense of disappointment.

He tired to ignore them, but the black Sharpie notations on each made his heart sink even further. _Jess-_ _Books. Winter clothes. Movies and CDs_.

Jess worked on the drinks, but couldn't help but notice Finn lingering at the edge of his peripheral. He turned his head and smirked. He clearly had the wrong idea.

"I usually crash at Luke's old apartment when I'm in town but my mother's idiot husband woke up one morning last week and decided to put in a second bathroom." Jess spoke up, jolting Finn out of his sullen daze. "Two seconds into that genius reno idea, he busted a pipe with a sledgehammer. Water everywhere. Literally... _everywhere._ So they've moved into Luke's old apartment with all their crap and they threw me and my crap out. Rory's putting me up here, until I can just all this sent back to Philly."

Finn nodded slowly, catching up but doing so with some caution.

Jess finished with the drinks and carried them over, handing Finn's over to him.

"Thanks." Finn took a drink from it, comforted by the familiarity of it, and pulled out a chair at the table across from Jess as he did the same. "Sorry mate, that's unfortunate."

Jess uttered a little scoff then smiled. "But it is predictable. You haven't met T.J yet, have you?"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure, no."

"I'd say _don't,_ but that's probably inevitable so I'll have Luke prepare you."

Finn smirked. He sounded like quite the man.

"How's work going?" Finn inquired then, feeling rather relaxed now that 'that' was all out of the way.

"Same old, same old. One of my partners just had a kid, and the others' on some wine tour with his fiancé, so we've shut down for a bit. Hence the trip to hicksville to catch up on some editing."

Finn nodded, understanding the context of that statement. Jess had come here, where there was no distractions, to get his work done. He hadn't come to rekindle things with Rory. Finn's lips curved upwards a little as he couldn't help the warmth of hope that spread through him, hearing his concerns put to rest once more. Maybe this unannounced visit wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe he did still have a chance with Rory.

 _"So..."_ Jess remarked with a little smile as he leaned back on the brightly colored kitchen chair and folded his arms over his broad chest. "You're here to see Rory."

Finn tried not to smile but it was impossible.

"That alright with you?"

Jess gave a little shrug. "I don't really have a say."

Finn's smile faltered just a little but Jess was quick to put him at ease.

"Not that I do have a problem with you." He smirked.

He'd actually spent a good deal of time trying to disprove of this silver-spoon kid who had turned into the man who had taken Rory by surprise, but it had been very difficult to reach that comfortable state of disapproval. The more he learned about this guy, the more he was amused by him. And the more he heard about his actions of late, the more he respected him.

"You're probably the best fit for her actually." Jess confessed, picking up his glass with a twinge of regret.

Finn frowned. He didn't miss that. He sat forward, leaning his elbows on the table and asked a question he'd been wondering about for a while now.

"What about you?" He questioned, his tone completely void of brutish challenge... he liked this guy, he didn't want to compete with him for Rory's affection. "You love her, don't you? She clearly has feelings for you. Why didn't it work?"

Jess scoffed lightly, sipping his drink. "I guess it was all timing... but love and compatibility are two different things. Sometimes it just doesn't work, no matter how much you want it to."

Finn frowned. He could feel the regret Jess was feeling now. He knew that feeling. He looked down at his glass and thought about his own past. He didn't love her anymore, but there was a time where Finn felt the very same regret over not being able to have the future he had hoped to, with Giselle. Back when she'd walked away because he lost interest in her party lifestyle. He'd loved her, and she _him,_ but they just hadn't been the right fit. It had been timing too, but now... Finn was glad it hadn't worked out.

"I made a lot of mistakes when I was young. I didn't know what I wanted until it was too late." Jess continued, staring blankly at the drink in his hand. "I should of just trusted her, but I didn't. Don't be like me. Don't ruin it."

Finn was silent. He nodded, accepting the counsel without question.

Jess inhaled deeply, pulling himself back to reality. He looked across the table at the man Rory had chosen. Lor's father, _by choice_ , not by obligation. He managed a smile.

"Look, I hope its OK, but she told me about you two... before you left for Brisbane."

Finn was surprised. _She had?_

Jess nodded "Yeah. She was pretty rattled and ended up at my place. She does that sometimes when she's really scared. Her mom too. They just take off, disappear for a few days, refocus or work through their crap away from this crazy place."

Finn would have to watch for that. Still, he couldn't help but ask "She regret what happened?"

"With you two?" Jess questioned, immediately shaking his head. _"No._ I mean, she was a little confused about what happens next but it was more the whole Jackass thing that sent her off-"

"The what?" Finn frowned, his expression darkening almost instantly.

 _"Logan."_ Jess frowned, mirroring that dark look. "He accosted her at the funeral. Wants to change his mind about Lor. Help raise her and everything. That's where she is now, talking it out with him."

Finn stiffened. His frown dissolved instantly. Suddenly he was back in college, listening to Colin explain the latest drama. How Rory and Logan were back together after yet another fight. He felt that very same rock of disappointment pelt his boyish heart.

 _She's out with Logan_

Finn pushed his chair out and stood. He moved away from the table and started to pace a little. He raised his hands to his face, giving it an irritated rub, but stopped when he heard a whimper come from down the hall. _Lor was here?_ He should of asked _._

Jess was up in an instant and headed down the hall to the nursery.

As he disappeared into the room, Finn turned towards the window, hearing something else. A car had just pulled into the driveway. A black Mercedes. It wasn't Rory's. He frowned, moving a little closer as the passenger door opened. _It was Rory._ She climbed out of the passenger side and clutched her purse tightly to her chest, wiping furiously at her eyes. Inside the car, Logan leaned over the steering wheel a little.

Swallowing all doubts and fears, Finn headed for the front door in a blind rage.

They met just outside, as she quickly rushed towards the safety of her house. She stumbled, nearly colliding with him as he slipped past her. Her tears were evident now. Her distress.

Finn's jaw tightened as he looked at the car, and his occupant, stopping abruptly in the driveway. He brushed past Rory and headed towards it.

Rory dropped her purse, turning with him, weakly grabbing for him but missing. _"...Finn!_ No, don't!"

Logan climbed out of the car, fury written all over his once placid features.

"I don't believe this." He shouted in Rory's direction, all his regret replaced with anger. "You said _he wasn't here_."

"Logan. I didn't know." Rory tried to explain, reeling from her own shock of seeing him and dashed out onto the lawn behind him.

Both men ignored her. Logan left the car and strode towards Finn, eager for a fight. Without even a flicker of acknowledgement for the other man, now exiting the house with his baby in his arms and running after Rory in barefeet, Logan glared at Finn.

"What the hell are you doing here? Come to rub it in my face? You finally-"

"Logan." Finn warned darkly. _"Don't._ You have a problem with me, fine, but you-"

"Save it." Logan growled, looking him up and down with unveiled disgust.

Behind them, Jess was pulling Rory back towards the house, out of the way for the fray that would soon erupt between the two old friends.

"Who do you think you are?" Logan demanded, ignoring everything but the man in front of him. "Coming here with that bullshit charm of yours and acting like you have every right to screw with everyone's lives?"

Finn held his tongue, his expression bleak.

"You're not her father." Logan spat harshly, throwing out an arm and pointing towards the child in question. "You _never_ will be."

Finn stood a little straighter.

"You made a mistake signing those papers." Logan continued with a growl, jabbing that same finger at Finn's chest. "Just wait until you hear from my lawyers. I'll take you for everything-"

"Go ahead and try it." Finn snarled, stepping closer to loom over him as he looked down upon him with utter disappointment. "Do anything you want, Logan. It still wont change the fact that _you_ signed something too."

Logan's jaw tightened, he moved back a little, creating a buffer of space between them.

Finn, unconsciously, smiled as he sensed this move as a defensive one. A cowardly withdrawal. It was always the way. His gaze still unforgiving, that smile was a deadly challenge.

"You remember that Huntzberger? Signing away your rights to that baby? A beautiful baby girl you didn't want anything to do with? Argue all you want. Throw whatever lawsuits at me. Whatever. _I don't care_. You really think it'll make you feel better? Go ahead, mate. Try it. It's still not going to change the fact that it's _my name_ on that birth certificate, _not yours_."

Logan swung at Finn.

A punch he did not even bother to avoid it. He took the punch. He deserved it. That pain that exploded upon the right side of his face. The pain that blinded him a moment. He stood hunched over for a second, blinking slowly. Time seemed to slow but he knew it was mere seconds that bridged this moment to the following one, where he coiled his own fingers into a fist. The was one brief moment, one fleeting nanosecond, when Finn thought about pulling the punch... or even forgoing it entirely... Maybe _he_ deserved an ass-kicking this time. Maybe it was his turn.

The last time they'd fought, Finn had been the one to hand it to Logan. He'd broken his nose and probably cracked a rib or two in the brawl that resulted in a night in jail and a few thousand dollars worth of property damage. Finn had done that in a blind rage, like Logan was right now. He had every right to be angry. Logan's biological daughter had been claimed by another man, months ago, without his knowledge. And now that same man, his old friend, presumably was with the mother of that child. A woman he still loved and would always want back.

That was where Finn's hesitation ended. Logan needed to know it was over. No more fooling around. No more hoping to get away with everything. It was time to grow up and accept that life wasn't fair. It bit you in the ass when you least expected it to. Life didn't care what you wanted. It took whatever it chose to, and ruined whatever you tried to protect. It was messy but it was also wonderful and right now, Finn was going to protect the wonderful piece he'd been offered.

Even though Logan had landed one punch, he wasn't about to get another. Finn had too much pent up anger to just roll over and take it. He had too much respect for this man, and too much love for the woman he'd wronged.

So he landed that punch, and without really meaning to, knocked Logan to the ground. Logan lay flat on his back for a moment, blinking slowly, as if shocked to find himself looking up at his opponent. Clearly he'd spent too much time in the office and not enough time rough-housing like they had as youths.

"Don't try that again." Finn warned.

Logan ignored him, slowly getting to his feet and wiping the stain of blood off his now broken lip. Logan swung at Finn again but he moved at the last second, allowing it to glance off his body. He wasn't about to let him try another though. He'd been in far too many drunken brawls to suppress the knee-jerk reaction of retaliation. Finn returned the punch without thinking, and again, he didn't hold back.

Logan stumbled back, barely able to catch himself before falling back again. He cursed Finn, spit a little more blood onto the grass at his feet and slowly rose to full height.

"You backstabbing bastard." He snarled, more betrayed and pained then angry.

Finn ignored him. He'd been called worse by much better men then him. He was even fully content to leave it at that. To let Logan's last words to him be that insult but Finn had only half turned, moving to walk away, when Logan stopped him with a question.

"Why her?"

Finn scoffed, glaring at him with renewed anger. Ignoring the woman standing back, safely behind the imposing frame of Jess Mariano, he focused everything on Logan.

" _Why her_? Apposed to all the other girls you've screwed, _and are still_ screwing around with?" He laughed, rather heartlessly. "Because it's _her._ Its always been her. I loved you like a brother and stuck up for you to anyone who ever tried to screw with you but... you are the dumbest idiot I have ever met. I'm not talking about all the stupid shit you've pulled over the years either, I'm just talking about that _one thing_ you did wrong. You treated _her_ like every other girl."

Logan scoffed, clearly not understanding his point.

"That's on you. _All of this is_." Finn continued, pressing his point harder. "You cut her loose like a selfish prick when you should of let her in, and now you expect me to do the same? Just because you're unhappy? Not a chance. I'm not you, Logan."

Logan glared at him, ready to charge again but the dark look in Finn's eye cautioned him against it.

"You _were_ my friend." Logan insisted "How could you do that? Take my daughter away from me like-"

"I didn't _take_ anything. You _gave her up_." Finn snarled.

"I can't change my mind?" Logan challenged.

Finn's look softened a moment. " _You can_. Prove that she'd be better off knowing you and maybe Rory will let you see her."

Logan wiped his mouth again, spitting out a little more blood. "What about you? _You_ wont stop me from seeing her?"

"Not if you're serious." Finn replied, honestly. "But I swear, the second you pull shit like this, you'll never see either of them."

"Oh really, you think you can stop me? I can-"

"I did last time." Finn interrupted, deadly serious, as he took a threatening step forward, towards Logan. "I didn't have anything to loose then and I took you down easily. I have _everything_ now... how much harder to do think I'll fight for it?"

Logan had nothing to say.

"Besides, you really think _he'd_ let you near either of them if I'm not around?"

He looked past Finn, at Rory and Jess. _Jess Mariano,_ the scrawny young man he'd insulted the last time 'round. He was now twice his size, and the murderous look in his eye told him not to even try it.

Logan exhaled, glanced one last time at Rory and brushed the shards of grass from his pants then turned and headed for the car. Finn followed him, slowly.

 _"Logan."_

Logan turned, looked at the man who once had been his friend and just gave his head a shake. He refused him the opportunity to say anything else. Logan just got into his car again and started it. He sat there a minute, not pulling away.

Finn watched him.

He didn't want him to just leave like this. Without explaining himself, but he knew it had to be like this. It was never going to be pretty. He knew that. From the second he had those papers in front of him at the hospital, he knew this would mean the absolute end with him and Logan... _Logan and Rory_. He'd done it because it was the right thing to do. Because he loved Rory and her newborn baby. But also because he loved Logan. He knew Rory would keep being a temptation for him, ruining his chances of being happy with Odette. He'd always be waiting and hoping for a chance to get back together. To be with her and his daughter. Now... _now_ that bridge was burned.

Logan put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway then sped off. Finn stood where he was for a minute, not even turning and heading to the house. He just stood there, regret and exhaustion washing over him. Anger and frustration for the hard choices he'd been forced to make. Then, he felt the pain radiating across his cheekbone, aching around his eye.

With a little groan, he lifted his hand to his face and lightly touched the injury. He turned back towards the house, his eyes falling upon Rory and Jess. He dropped his head and walked, a little ashamedly back to them.

As he reached them, Jess called his attention upwards. "Come on Rocky, you deserve a drink."

Finn smirked, trying not to appear either too victorious or sullen.

As Jess turned, still toting Lor, and headed back into the house Finn turned his attention to Rory. He regretted the fact that she had to witness this, their fight, but he hoped that her disapproval would be tempered by some small pleasure to see him again. As his sadness, in fighting with Logan over Lor, was tempered by the fact that he was here with her again.

Rory was just staring at him with a difficult expression to read. She raised her hand, looking at the broken skin upon his sharp cheekbone, and lightly touched the skin around it. Her nimble fingers, that light touch, sent a shiver across his skin but he willed himself to ignore it. He just stared at her, grateful she hadn't cursed him out and slammed the door in his face.

"You crazy idiot." She whispered, the tiniest smile appearing in the far corner of her lips.

Finn allowed himself to smile. He looked down at her with adoration and gratitude, reaching for her with a hand of his own. He took one of her soft brown curls, hanging next to her face, between his fingers.

"Excuse me, luv, it's _'crazy sentimental idiot'_ ...thank you very much."

Rory smiled, removing her hand from his face, and dropping her gaze to the ground a moment only. When she lifted her gaze again, meeting his eye, Finn could of sworn his heart skipped a beat. _Crazy sentimental idiot indeed._

"Well, whoever you are... I'm glad your back." She told him, once more in a whisper.

Finn breathed that in. He leaned forward, smiling briefly as Rory rolled up onto her tiptoes and met him halfway. A quick kiss and they parted again.

"Come on." She told him, reaching for his hand. "Let's get you some ice."

Finn followed obediently, trying not to touch the tender skin around the cut. He'd have quite the bruise for a few days but he didn't care about any of that. One look at Rory and he didn't care about anything else.


	16. Chapter 16

A few of you have asked for Logan's POV, or his thoughts on the fight with Finn, so I've written a little of that for you here. It took a little guess work and lots of little changes but hopefully it is something you all enjoy reading.

I also wanted to include a little more about the dreaded birth certificate because quite a few of you guys didn't like the thought of Finn signing them without being in a relationship with Rory or even consulting her about them... so I have hopefully addressed that topic in a satisfying way as well. At least I really hope I have. I'd hate to disappoint you guys.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

It had been a frivolous thing which Logan regretted more and more as time went on, the townhouse lease he had bought into with his sister, Honor. A place not too far away from their parents' home, where the Huntzberger children could endure the obligatory family visits without having to stay with their parents and thus deal with the idiocy of their continuous drama.

It had been purchased with the hope of mending the relationship between the growing children and their parents, which both Honor and Logan agreed was an important thing they'd yet to achieve. ...And yet Logan could not remember the last time Honor had visited or even stayed at the lavish townhouse. It remained empty all year. The small backyard and gardens were solely taken care of by a groundskeeper and the house by a maid, but... no one else made any use of it. That was, until now.

Until Odette suggested they stay at the empty house while attending Ava Anderson's funeral and use that excuse to take a quiet vacation, just the two of them. She'd been looking for an excuse to get him away from work, and he had enjoyed the prospect of it... had he not been forced to confront old friends and ex's.

Logan pulled up to the condo and threw the car into park, once more going through the events of the past three hours in his head.

He'd been so hopeful when Rory had emailed him two days ago, agreeing to meet him and discuss their daughter. Finally, he'd be able to sit and talk with Rory. Solidify some permanence to their shared future.

Now, sitting in his car, he looked back and realized just how naive that had been. _Those hopeful thoughts._ Those ridiculous plans he'd made, improbable day-dreams really, for their future. The weekends and holiday's they'd share as they raised their daughter. How they would grow close again, during this time. How his daughter would grow up to look like Rory but be wild, like he had been. How much he would love being a father to such a smart and beautiful girl. How everyone would be jealous of the good relationship he had with his beautiful ex, the mother of his gorgeous baby girl, and how she would even come to be friends with his wife.

Those thoughts and plans had been shattered in their brief conversation. _Shattered._

 _How did this happen again? How did he loose everything again?_

Logan, irritated by reliving it all, got out of the car and slammed the door. He strode over to the front door and unlocked it, cursing the pain radiating from his face. His lip was split and now crusted with blood. Blood which he could still taste on his tongue, that metallic grime, which made him desperate for a drink. A drink which would wash away that taste but also dull the memory of everything that had happened. His conversation with Rory... _the unexpected wrench in his plans for a beautiful future._.. and the altercation with Finn.

Entering the house's sleek black marble foyer, Logan closed the door and dropped his keys on the little table to his right, below the expensive mirror Honor had chosen and he hated. In that mirror he caught a glimpse of himself. He hadn't bothered to look at his face in the car, but now it was impossible not to stop and squint at the man looking back at him.

Split lip, crusted and painful. A slowly blackening eye, tender and bruised both above and below the eye socket. He looked like shit. With a grumble, irritated and rather abashed that he hadn't at least won the fight, he removed his suit jacket and laid it over the banister directing visitors up or down a small flight of stairs. Logan took the stairs up to the next floor. Where the kitchen and the living area lay.

The house was quiet, thankfully so, but once he arrived at the top of the stairs he knew he hadn't been fortunate enough to be completely alone. It was unlikely that he could clean himself up a little before being found. Not with Odette's purse sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen island and a pair of sleek black Jimmy Choos left next to the chair, on the floor.

Logan moved past them, heading for the sink. Turning on the cold water, he filled his cupped hands with it and rubbed his face, clearing the crusted blood from his mouth. He ignored the pain it caused to his eye as he rubbed his face, and turned off the cold water, spitting out a little of the excess water which caught on his cracked lips.

He stood there for a minute, hands on the edge of the sink, and tried to think of what he would say to Odette. How he'd explain the black eye. How he'd explain the split lip and the morose mood, when he'd left the house with such high hopes.

"Hey babe, I thought that was you. How did the-"

Logan turned, surprised by her sudden arrival on the scene at that very moment. Irritated at his inability to create a lie or find an excuse before she did appear. Odette stopped short when Logan turned. Her sunny expression, as she towel dried her wet hair, dissolved instantly. Her soulful green eyes taking in his entire image, disheveled and beaten, but her hesitancy upon the stairs made it clear that she did not know how to react.

"Babe... what happened?"

Feeling like denial was the best answer at the moment, Logan gave his head a shake as he forced a menial smile and headed for the wet bar at the base of the stairs.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Odette frowned and gracefully descended the last few steps to meet him at the bar as he poured a generous three fingers of scotch into the cut glass tumbler he'd pulled out from the shelf. With a wary eye on him, she removed the towel from her hair and laid it over the back of one of the bar stools.

"Logan?"

Logan knocked back the entire glass, and lowered it with the first overt wince he'd made in years since he'd began drinking. He closed his eyes, cringing a little as the liquid burnt the entire way down into his stomach. He didn't know why it did all of a sudden, but he ignored it and poured another glass. He'd drink until he didn't feel anymore and he wasn't ashamed of that choice. He'd done it many a times and he'd continue to do so.

Odette continued to watch him but when he refused to meet her eye, she tapped the bar top and requested a glass for herself.

"I was forced to spend a day with your mother. I think I deserve a drink just as much as you do."

Logan made his uncertainty of that statement known with a scoff, but he filled her glass as requested.

She pulled out a bar stool and sat, her careful almond eyes on him as he drank.

"What happened?" She probed, careful but gentle in her inquiry.

She knew why Logan had disappeared today. She knew he had seen, and spoken with, Rory Gilmore at Ava's funeral. She had rather hoped that this visit to Hartford would of concluded without him rushing off to see his ex, but she knew there had been a very slim chance of that happening. He was still drawn to her, even after he'd officially ended the affair which had dragged on into their engagement. Odette was not a stupid woman, nor was she a vindictive one. She accepted his allure to the blue eyed beauty. He was still in love with her. Odette understood this and respected it. She had loved someone else when her parents arranged her marriage to Logan Huntzberger. She and Francois had even carried out their own affair until Odette was forced to move to London, to be with Logan leading up to their wedding.

She knew the pain of separation and the attraction of relapse. She did not hold it against him. Still Logan refused to confide everything to her.

They'd grown close in the past six months. Closer then she'd ever thought possible, once the vows had been exchanged. She never caught him cheating, never noticed a roving eye, and she found herself content to live her life with him. She hated his mother and tolerated his father, but she had a fondness for Honor and a growing respect for Logan. It felt odd, almost like a sneaking sense of affection that was no longer an obligation... it was more a privilege then anything.

"Evidently the day did not go as planned. You were so happy when you left this morning..." She encouraged, hinting towards the absence of blame.

Again, it was true, she didn't blame him for taking the opportunity to see his ex. The beautiful woman with an adorable baby. Even if she was in a relationship with his old friend, Finn, it didn't mean Logan had to stay away. _Did it?_

Logan shook his head dismissively. He was irritated, angry even. He didn't want to explain, nor did he need to be coddled. He just wanted to drink. Drink and forget this day ever happened. Never entertain such stupid sentimental naivety again.

Still, Odette pushed for answers. "I really don't-"

"Just stop." Logan snapped, his hard blue eyed gaze leveled upon her without sympathy or understanding. "I said I was fine, so just drop it."

Odette pulled back a little but her raised glass, inches from her lips, did not falter. She held his gaze and slowly took a drag from her glass then set it down upon the bar top. She didn't pout but it was clear that she didn't appreciate his curt tone. She didn't deserve it and the moment her reaction remained like that, firmly set at the calm spectrum of the scale, Logan felt a wash of shame.

She was just trying to help. Be the loyal confidant a wife should be. She'd always excelled at it, being there, listening to him unload his problems and concerns after a long day of work or a particularly taxing exchange with his family. She never judged, she rarely told him what to do, she just listened. Now that was what she was asking him to do, _talk,_ so she could listen. She wanted him to unburden himself and he'd just snapped at her. No wonder things had gotten out of hand with Rory... and with Finn. He hadn't even tried to listen. To see their side of things. He never did. He always just charged ahead. A trait he'd inherited from his father, and one he came to loath every time he remembered that sad fact.

Logan cast his eyes downward, to the drink in his hand, muttering an apology.

Odette was quiet a moment, letting that sink in and encourage her to try again. It was hard sometimes with Logan's hotheaded tendencies but she was learning how to deal with them. To give him the space he needed before pushing him to improve and thrive, even if he found the journey to that point rather unpleasant.

"Are you ok?" She inquired, adjusting her plan of attack.

He nodded, however hesitantly, and looked up again. He just looked at her for a moment, as if trying to figure her out. He was doing that a lot lately. She didn't know why.

"What are you doing here, with me?" He questioned, catching her off-guard. "Are you happy?"

Odette offered a little smile, a teasing one in which she and her sisters enjoyed tormenting men with. "It took me a little while, but you know that I am."

"You think you would of been happier in Paris, with Francois?"

Odette blinked, surprised by this. A frown followed. _"Logan...?"_

Logan gave no evidence of malice or deceit. He narrowed his gaze a little, but it wasn't threatening, it was almost... pleading for the truth.

Odette steeled herself against what might be coming. She had a very good idea of what this might all be about.

"You think you would be happier _with her..._ with Rory?"

Logan, again, gave no evidence of surprise. No, in fact he surprised her with a menial smile as he looked distantly across the room towards one of the expensive paintings Honor had chosen for the room. Another expensive, cold piece of art which he hated. Why did they even agree to the lease, this place wasn't his style at all. He felt like he was in a hotel created by Versace and managed by Armitage Hux.

"She wouldn't be. Not now that she's got Finn."

Odette blinked. _"Anderson?"_

Logan exhaled but made no effort to reward her for guessing something so obvious. Part of him wanted to make a snide remark about her not recognizing Finn's handiwork, the black eye and split lip, but he bit back that remark in an attempt to grow. To abandon his anger and accept this. Everything that was happening. Wasn't Finn correct when he said it would make everything easier if Logan didn't try to swim against the current... if he didn't fight it? Even in his anger, Logan knew he was right.

Still, his father's voice, lodged in the back of his mind called for retribution. Called for blood. Like so many enemies, both socially and in business, all were crushed by Mitchum Huntzberger as a show of strength. Logan had been raised to do the same. He'd been a jerk as a youth, talking down to people and totally disregarding those who deserved to have a voice... anyone who tried to stand up to him. At least, until that naive little Rory Gilmore had carved out a significant place in his life.

Odette's question brought him back to the present. "Babe, I'm sorry. Did you know before today?"

Logan nodded. "They were at Robert's wedding together."

Odette thought back and found she did remember a sighting of Logan's old friends there as well. They hadn't spoken at all, but... Odette looked at her husband. A sudden sickening realization creeping into the foreground of her mind.

"And the fight was about...?" She questioned, gentle in her demand for answers but not at all eager to ignore them. She didn't want it to be true, but somehow, even in her question she found the truth.

Logan met her eyes again, not needing to speak. Odette leaned back a little, the force of that knowledge hitting hard.

"Her baby is yours, isn't it?" She breathed. "All the rumors... _it's not his_."

Logan nodded regrettably.

Suddenly everything made so much sense. The last fight. This one. The distance between the men she had assumed were lifelong friends.

Odette stood and strode towards the kitchen. She could not just sit there any longer. She needed to do something. Distract her hands with something other then a glass, which she could easily throw or smash, while her mind worked through the logistics of all of this.

Logan got up after her, following her across the room.

"Odette."

She turned quickly, her damp hair snapping around her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I _am_ telling you."

"A year late." She frowned, feeling bitter all the while trying to feel anything _but_ that emotion. "I thought you trusted me."

Logan frowned, he turned away. He wanted to walk away. He wanted to throw his hands up and just give in but he was tired of doing that. Finn's accusations had exhausted him. It had exhausted that flee response. Now he just wanted to stand his ground and fight. Howl into the face of defeat and beat it back for once.

He wheeled around again, catching her off-guard. "Look. I never meant for this to happen, but it did. I have a daughter. I never told you about her but then again, I never told anyone because I was ashamed. I gave her up. It was stupid and rash, but I did. I regret it and I wanted to change that, but it turns out I can't. So, please excuse me if I don't have the energy to fight about this but I just went two rounds with Rory and another three with Finn so I really don't-"

Odette held up her hands, approaching him slowly. Logan's words dissolved on his tongue, falling silent. He looked at her, that sympathetic look in her eyes and felt an immediate calm wash over him and quell his frantic need to defend himself.

"I'm sorry." She told him softly, gently.

Logan just looked at her, shocked by the sudden turn around.

"I'm sorry." She repeated then uttered it once more in her native tongue, adding an endearment to the end with delicacy. Her green eyes were gentle, calm. She looked at him, completely devoid of blame. "It is not my place to judge, not when you are the victim."

Logan scoffed softly. He was anything but the victim. He'd chosen this wrong path, like an idiot. He didn't deserve her sympathy.

"Don't. Please, babe, there's no reason for you to apo-"

"Yes, there is."

"No." He pressed, a sad smile appearing upon his cracked lips. Amused by her insistence.

He had been tormented, only moments before, by his mistakes. By loosing Rory yet again, and loosing out on a happier future with her and their daughter but he realized now that that was the naïve thought. Not the hopeful wishes… just the road itself. He looked at Odette. A beautiful woman he'd come to love in his own way. Someone who understood him, where he'd come from and how he'd endured his family obligations… the loss of a love… the denial of his own reckless life.

They'd been married only six months or so now, but Logan finally understood. He was better off with Odette. As much as he had wanted to, he'd never thought he could refuse his family and cast aside their choice of a bride and wife for him… not even for Rory… but now he was grateful to their insistence.

She pouted a little, tilting her head to the side like a child but it only made him smirk. Everything was fine now. everything would be fine with Odette in his corner. He leaned in and stole a kiss.

"Will you fight for her?" Odette questioned, her voice very near a whisper. "Your daughter...? You said you wanted her in your life."

Logan wanted to react immediately but he held his tongue. He didn't really know _what he was going to do_. He knew what he _wanted to do_ but his plans had rarely ever worked out... he was a little afraid of putting everything on the line for something so huge, when the odds were against him.

"It's your decision..." Odette continued, raising her hand and laying it on his cheek. "... but whatever you decide, I'll support you."

Logan blinked, astounded by the sureness of her voice.

Odette offered him that coquettish smile again. "Don't be so surprised. You know I want kids. Even a part-time little Huntzberger seems better then none."

Logan scoffed, shaking his head at her. He could hardly believe she was up for something like this but she was right, they had talked about kids. He knew she wanted a couple, at least. They'd talked about adoption and surrogacy but nothing had ever been decided on. It didn't seem like a rush to him, but Odette was adamant about not being one of those middle-aged mom's at daycare.

Still, it was a lot to think about. A lot to discuss. First he had to convince Rory that he was serious, that he could be a good father to Lorelai... then they could start planning on stepping into the parental roles.

Logan offered a light smile, his affection for her growing nonetheless, as he offered a non-committal statement of "We'll talk about it."

Odette nodded. She did not push. She watched him leave the room, muttering something about cleaning up, and returned to the bar to collect her glass.

She stood there, leaning her forearms against the cool black surface of the bar top, and lifted the glass to her lips. She thought back to her lunch with Shira, not realizing half of the underhanded comments she had made today were about this very topic. Shira was sly. She never mentioned any names, just 'she' and 'he', but it was clear to Odette now that Shira had been talking about Rory and Finn... and their child. She couldn't of meant anyone else with the things she was saying. And all the while wearing that damned little smirk upon her botox lips.

Odette knew the extent in which she hated being forced to spend time with the woman, but she would pay any amount of money to be present when she was told that the 'coquettish little book worm' was the mother of _her granddaughter_.

* * *

Once the drink was poured and the glass handed over, Jess wisely retreated from the room. He took Lor with him, despite Rory's protests and gave her one simple instruction- _take care of Finn._

It sounded like a simple command to handle the physical side effects of the fistfight with Logan, but the look he gave her told her much more then that. Jess was telling her, in that wise old way of his, _to settle things_. To talk out whatever needed to be discussed. To, yes, give the poor man a little ice and some kindness... but to just deal with the situation.

Rory hated it, Jess telling her what to do, but she'd always been like that. She loved his advice and wisdom but when he really got passionate about something and dropped the kid-gloves, it was an entirely different story. It was hard to take counsel from the dark-eyed man, because counsel implied that you were in need of correction... and correction meant that you had disappointed him. That he found fault in you. Something that Rory had never been able to face without the shroud of a coward.

She turned away from Jess' retreating back and settled her full attention upon Finn, where he stood at the other side of the kitchen. _Finn._ A man who shouldn't of been home for another three days at least. A man whom she hadn't seen for near two weeks, since she'd left him alone in his bed after they'd foolishly slept together, following a drunken night that had gotten out of hand.

Shame rose in her cheeks. Guilt infused the sudden adrenaline in her veins, now that they were alone. The last time they'd been alone, she hadn't been able to control herself. She'd acted like a star-struck teenager, giggling and flirting shamelessly. She cursed herself for acting the way she had. Ashamed and angry at herself for being so thoughtless and reckless. She wasn't a kid anymore. She was _a mother_. She had responsibilities. She had a daughter to look out for and a life to try and salvage.

"Why did you do it?" She asked bluntly, still visibly upset. "Why did you hit him?"

Finn, for his part, wasn't ashamed nor was he surprised she chose to begin here... _with that_. "Because, I had to."

Rory frowned, a sudden disappointment in him seizing her. She had been happy to see him, her old friend, but then the fight... and now... _now_ she wasn't so sure. Finn seemed to understand that. His green eyes appeared sad, almost regrettable but still very far from expressing the shame she still felt.

"It's over, luv. It has to be over with you two."

She stood there stunned. That remark sounding resolutely like an ultimatum. There was no leeway. No opportunity for an argument, a chance to make him reconsider. It was as if the cards had been dealt and he was holding his ground, playing the cards he'd been dealt and not even considering a convincing bluff.

"Why?" Her voice was feeble, weak, and tumbling over her lips like a frightened child.

Finn did not falter. He held his ground. He stared into her big blue eyes, fraught with confusion and frustration, and ignored the pull of giving in. Of giving her whatever she wanted. He steeled himself against that innocent doe-eyed look.

"I told you, back at my place, I want you to myself. I wasn't using a line or making a move, luv. I was serious." Finn explained, his voice strangely firm and devoid of all witty charm. He was serious. His gaze level and holding... he did not falter.

Rory thought back to that moment, a hazy recollection, but it was there... tucked away, hidden from herself in the memories of their night together. Safely ignored, along with every adorning whisper and gentle caress. She tried not to think of any of it now, not wanting to crumble in her resolve but it was difficult... she did remember when he spoke those words...

. . .

 _She was sitting, perched upon the kitchen island, with her legs wrapped securely around his waist, keeping him close. They hadn't gotten very far at all before becoming entangled as they had been in Colin's driveway. Finn had attempted to make them a drink, to casually ease them into their night together but Rory had been far too 'alluring for him' to try and do something so complex as pour liquid into a glass._

 _He withdrew his lips from hers only momentarily, to look at her, as if to try and force himself to believe this was actually happening. He touched her face reverently with his fingertips, barely touching the skin upon her face. Then a grin came, full of heat, as she playfully made an attempt to bite his fingers as they grazed past her lips. He half wondered if she had been like this with Logan, because if she had, that man was the biggest idiot of all time to let her slip through his fingers._

 _"One night is unfair." He muttered, his voice sounding rather husky as he dropped his head and nuzzled his face against her neck, playfully doing a little biting of his own._

 _Rory smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, trying not to laugh as he moved upwards to her ear. She understood the feeling. He hadn't even left yet and she already missed him. Missed him enough that she was willing to sleep with him now, no questions asked._

 _"Its just a couple weeks." She replied, closing her eyes and scoffing to herself because of how weak that sounded , even to herself._

 _Finn groaned, irritably and rested his hands upon her thighs. "Sheer torture, darling. Torture."_

 _Rory laughed but willingly cut it short as his lips met hers again, both hungry and dangerously satisfying. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of her dress, stroking her pale skin and making her want to shiver and melt at the same time._

 _Suddenly he pulled his lips from hers and stared at her with an intense seriousness. "Two weeks is going to kill me."_

 _Rory grinned at him, playing with the collar of his shirt and counting the minutes until she could rip it off. "No, it won't."_

 _"Try saying that standing here, lookin' at you, luv." He remarked with that husky voice, his hands sliding a little further up her thigh and making her laugh. Pleased with this, he did it again until she shrieked and dropped her head against his shoulder, protesting and laughing softly. He grinned but his stand was unchanged, it would kill him, this separation._

 _Turning his head a little, he brought his mouth to her ear, whispering "I want you, Rory Gilmore. All to myself. Now... later... ten years from now... just like I did the first time I saw you."_

 _Rory withdrew her face from her shoulder, looking him dead in the eye. Her body trembled, she tried not to show fear but it was impossible. She was a little afraid of him, of that intensity, but only because she was pretty sure she wanted to same thing... she just hadn't realized how badly she wanted it yet._

. . .

Rory looked at Finn now, standing in her kitchen with a black eye. He was the same man he had been then, nothing had changed... not even her own feelings but... he had ended things with Logan without her consent. There would be no coming back from this, not for him... and she doubted it would be possible for her either.

"And that was for you to decide?" She demanded

Finn managed a little smile. He didn't take offense. She was right, it wasn't for him to decide, but he'd done it anyway. "As your friend, I should have said something years ago."

Rory held his gaze, holding so many words back, but the words she did utter were spoken with a crack of emotion. "Yes. ... _You should of_."

Finn offered the faintest of smiles but it wasn't one of pride or pleasure, it was one of regret.

Silence filled the space between them. Finn was unsure if he should try to get closer to her, force some kind of intimacy... wondering if that would help or hurt their current awkwardness... when Rory spoke once more.

"Does it hurt?" She inquired, her voice far softer and more assured then it had been as she gestured lightly towards his face.

Finn lifted a hand, lightly touching the outer edges of the broken skin on his cheek bone, wincing slightly. "Had worse."

She frowned at him, as if to say that didn't answer her question, but she went to the fridge and pulled out an icepack.

Finn uttered a little sigh as she held it out to him. "It's fine, luv. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Rory understood but watching him place the icepack against his skin and wince once more made her feel ashamed for her secret. For not telling him she'd talked to Logan at the funeral... for not saying anything afterwards.

She pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down, her eyes downcast and avoiding his once more. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything... or at least warn you that Logan had talked to me about helping to raise Lor."

Finn scoffed. "Why? She's yours. You have every right to do whatever you please, luv. You're her mom."

"I know." Rory pushed. "But you..."

Finn raised his brows slightly and pulled out a chair at the end of the table, within reach of her but not close enough to crowd her.

"What? Just because my name is on that paper doesn't make me a father, luv. I have no say. I don't want one."

Rory frowned. _What?_ This didn't sound like the proud man who had claimed the fatherless girl two months ago.

Finn sighed, reading into her frown. "Yes, ok, luv. You know I love her regardless, but... when it comes down to it... Logan _is_ her father. I'm just the guy who came in and made sure she wouldn't lack for anything growing up."

Rory stood up, suddenly angry for this callous excuse.

Finn sat forward, regretting his words immediately. "Shit… luv. I didn't mean it like that."

Rory turned, frowning darkly. "What _did_ you mean?"

Finn grumbled, cursing himself for saying anything at all. "Nothing, darling. _Please._ Can we just forget I opened my bloody mouth at all?"

"No." Rory snarled. "We can't just forget it. This is my daughter's life, her future we're talking about."

Finn dropped his head into his hands but totally forgot about his blackened eye, making him retch his hand away quickly with a curse.

"Look." He growled, irritated more by himself and his throbbing face then anything she might of said. "I didn't mean anything by that. I didn't think."

"What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Rory demanded, throwing up her arms. "I just spent the afternoon trying to explain to _my daughter's father_ that he had no official legal right to-"

 _"Fine."_ Finn snapped. "You want to know the truth?"

Rory folded her arms over her chest. "That would be nice for a change, _sure."_

Finn frowned, not appreciating that jab, but he answered her all the same. "I had _no idea_ what I signed at the hospital. I thought it was medical bills, so I sighed them without even bothering to read any of it. It wasn't until after-"

"You _didn't realize_ you were signing Lorelai's birth certificate?" Rory exclaimed, shocked and distressed by this new information. "Were you high?"

Finn's jaw tightened, he stood up now too. He turned away from her, wanting to just walk away and save himself the effort of an argument but something made him stay... something told him to fight. _Fight for them._

"I was with you the whole time, Gilmore. The party, the hospital, the bloody delivery room. I didn't leave you for a minute, not until your parents got there. And then, I went and spent the entire day with my mother at the cancer center. I was exhausted. I was worried about mom... about you. I was half _out of my mind in love_ with a baby girl who wasn't even mine! I could barely even walk straight, so when that nurse pointed to a line on a paper and said sign, I did." Finn gestured animatedly, his expression dark but controlled. "I'm bloody amazed I could even remember my own name."

Rory stared at him. His face, that handsome carefree face, twisted by sadness and regret in a way that shamed her. His chest heaved as he struggled to calm down, to stop the adrenalin surging through his veins. To give up on the fight to defend himself. Rory was angry, yes. She had been angry at the hospital when she learned he'd signed the papers without consulting her but...

"You know, I had actually forgiven you for that." She remarked, quietly... sadly. "What you did, signing that paperwork without telling me. The only thing that made it ok was knowing you did it willingly because you loved me and honestly wanted Lor to have a dad, in word and deed. Someone who wanted her, without even knowing who she was or what she'd be like. ... The knowledge that you just wanted to be there for her. Now-"

"That hasn't changed." Finn defended, passionately. "None of it, luv."

"You say that now but it has. You didn't want her then, not really. You didn't know what you were getting into." She frowned, stoic and regrettably so. "It's different."

Finn frowned, not knowing what to say. He sat down at the table, suddenly exhausted. He leaned forward, hands on his knees and dropped his head into his hands... ignoring the pain that caused it. It was nothing like the pain he felt inside.

Silence swept into the room like an enemy, bent on dividing them so they were easier to swallow into the pit of depression and regret.

"I told my mom what I did." Finn confessed then, his voice dropped so low that it was barely above a whisper. "You know what she said?"

Rory gave her head a menial shake, her expression softened considerably at the mention of his mother.

Finn's lips curved upwards slightly. "She called me an idiot."

Rory's brows shot up.

"...Asked what the hell possessed me to do a stupid thing like that without your consent." Finn looked up at Rory, held her gaze for a moment and shrugged lightly, as if unsure of what to do or say even now. "She didn't care that we'd been friends for years. I should of realized that wouldn't account for anything."

 _"Finn."_

"No. Logan was right. I had no right signing anything. I should of..." He gave his head a shake, rather disgusted with himself.

Rory frowned, saddened by their argument but that didn't erase everything else. As much as she loved Finn and appreciated his friendship, she couldn't just ignore this.

Rory pushed out her chair and stood again, pushing it back in with a gesture of finality. "You should go."

Finn looked up suddenly, not expecting this. "Luv-"

She turned away from him, angry and disappointed. "I've had a long day Finn, I don't want to talk about this now, and I need some time to think."

Finn stood and came around the table, desperate for some kind of hopeful glimmer that he hadn't ruined everything with his confession.

 _"Think,_ about what?" He questioned coming up behind her, eager to hide the depth of his true feelings lest she see how much he was pinning his hopes on succeeding with her.

Rory wheeled around, irritated by not having him respect her request for solitude. "About everything, _apparently._ Logan wanting to be a father. You not wanting Lor. Me-"

 _"Whoa."_ Finn's expression darkened instantly. "I never said I didn't want Lor."

Rory's gaze hardened. "Yes, you did. You thought you were paying medical bills, not adopting a child!"

"An unfortunate accident." Finn growled. "The best damn mistake I ever made!"

Rory did not back down. "Exactly. _A mistake_. There seems to be a lot of those being made around here lately."

Finn's anger failed him. He just stared at her.

 _No. Please... you don't-_


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay, yet again, but you guys are all so patient with me. Thank you. Thank you also for all the lovely reviews. I am very happy to receive such positive feedback about the addition of a little glimpse into the lives of Logan and Odette. Not sure how much we'll see of them, but they were certainly fun to write. I'm also toying with the idea of drawing this fic to a close soon... not sure if that's something I should be confessing to you all but I really want to tie up all loose ends so if there's something you want to see happen drop me a line and I'll see if I can work it into the mix.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 _A mistake. There seems to be a lot of those being made around here lately._

Finn stared at Rory, disbelief flashing through his eyes.

For nearly thirty years he had prized himself as a boy/man who traveled through life as carefree as possible. That persona, carefree and wild as it was, had sadly been mercilessly stripped away within the last year. He couldn't loose anything else. Not now. Not Rory and not that beautiful baby girl. He couldn't do it.

Their friendship, their attraction to each other... it wasn't faked. The night they spent together wasn't a mistake. He would prove it. He'd prove it even if she didn't believe it herself. He knew she couldn't. Not with that frail look in her eyes. The way she was biting her lip. She didn't believe it. Even though she said it, she knew it had not been a mistake. She knew they were not making a mistake here. Not if they could sort this out.

Her saying that it was, was simply her way of gaining a little space. Space and time to process. He knew her. She'd make some coffee and stick her nose in a book, avoiding confrontation as she found solace in the literary worlds of Tolstoy and Bronte. _Too bad for her_ , because he wasn't going to let her off easy. He was going to fight. For her _and for Lor._

He gathered his courage, banishing his surprise and pain with one simple remark. _"_ Nice deflect, luv, but I don't believe you."

Rory's frown faltered. She opened her mouth to question him, or weakly add force to her argument, but he stopped her before she could succeed in it. He had to. He couldn't listen to any more weak excuses. He was tired of waiting for her. Of pining. He didn't pine. He didn't wait around, hoping and praying for a chance with a girl. He charged ahead, his charming arrogance and good-looks paving the way. He took a chance and relied on that old charm now.

"Rory Gilmore, you half-crazed woman, that night together was nothing short of amazing. I'm pretty sure Da Vinci could of painted it and it would have been more famous then the Sistine Chapel."

Rory exhaled the breath she'd been holding, unable to help the tiny laugh that escaped her lips.

She couldn't help it. This was the Finn she adored. The man from Yale who could make her laugh, regardless of how she felt. He'd fallen back on that version of himself without thinking, that much was obvious, but it warmed her heart to know that he hadn't really changed all that much in the years they'd been apart. She dropped her gaze to the floor, her anger and tension dissolving. Finn had that ability. With his eager grin and colorful tongue he had the ability to put just about everyone in a good mood, and she was unable to ignore that precious ability.

 _"Infamous,_ more like it." She muttered, but she did not want to joke about this. She was serious about all these weights upon her mind. All these anxieties.

Finn knew that. He reached out to her, gently taking her hand and calling her eyes back to his as he gave it a little squeeze, becoming serious again.

"I want her, luv. I want you both... but that baby girl... I _need_ her." He told her, firmly.

Rory frowned at him, arching a questioning brow. _You_ need _her?_

Finn sighed, running his hand over his face, once more wincing as he brushed past the bruise coming in around his eye.

"You know how I was, darling, when we first met." He told her, seemingly reluctant to bring up the past again. "I'm not complaining, not in the least but... all those antics, the bravado and sleeping around... it's just pathetic when its manifest in a man entering middle-age."

"Middle-age?" Rory scoffed. "I don't think you are _quite_ there yet."

Finn smirked, lightly, before continuing with sincerity. "Sometimes I feel like it, luv."

Rory frowned. She didn't know how he had done it, but she felt sad for him. Her sentimental heart was stirred by those few simple words. By that sad look in his eyes. Was it because of what she knew? His bad breakup with Giselle a few years back? The still-fresh loss of his beloved mother? It was so compelling that she wanted to forget everything else and focus on him... that old friend of hers... The friend who loved her.

Finn's sad green eyes met hers, causing her knees to quake when he offered her the tiniest of smiles. "I feel better when I'm with you, though, luv. Always have. You give me something else to think about. Someone to think about other then my own selfish vanity. I don't know... maybe I'm just finally being worn down by all the browbeating domestic bliss I've been forced to endure over the last few years. Colin and Steph... and now darling Robert."

Rory found it impossible not to offer a gentle smile in return. "Maybe."

Finn exhaled slowly, as if exhausted. "I just... I want to keep you in my life, luv. I want Lor in my life. I _want_ to be there for her."

Rory looked away, a small measure of regret tempering her compassion for his plea. "So does Logan, Finn. He-"

"I'm not talking about him, luv."

Rory looked at him again, the forcefulness of his objection reminding her of the man who had bluntly confided the truth of her situation, as she lay in that hospital bed after giving birth. It was a sharper, more passionate Finn but one she oddly found as attractive as she did the charming oddball.

"I'm talking about you and me, _and Lor_. I'm talking about _us._ " He pulled her hand towards him, holding it to his chest as he moved in closer to her, his eyes pleading with her. "I'll do anything you want, just don't push me away."

"I'm not."

"Then forgive me." He pleaded, putting his arms around her tiny frame. "I was an ass, sure, but that's nothing new. It's one of my many skills. Right up there with picking up women and avoiding serious harm while drunk."

 _"Finn._ " Rory frowned. He was veering dangerously in this conversation. She wanted to forgive him and selfishly pick up where they left off but...

"You know that I want you, _desperately,_ luv. You know I love that baby of yours like she was my own..." He paused, peering down at her. "The real question is... _do you want me?"_

Rory found it was difficult to swallow. Her eyes grew misty _. How could he even ask that?_

"You know I do." She confessed, her fingers a little unsteady as they gripped his arm with her freehand. "You've always had a special place in my heart but that's not enough, Finn. There's so much more-"

"Screw all that." He interjected, waving it off adamantly but with the briefest smile.

 _"But-"_

"You need more proof?" He questioned, lifting his hand to touch her chin, holding it between his thumb and forefinger as he looked intently into her eyes... searching for answers. "More evidence that I'm not playing around?"

She just looked at him. He held that gaze a moment, thinking, then took her face in both hands.

"Then marry me, luv."

"Wha..." Rory croaked, her heart dropping into her stomach.

Finn grinned, brushing her skin with his thumbs, leaning his forehead in against hers and closing his eyes.

"Marry me, kitten." He breathed, quietly... _urgently._

Rory had no words. No sound came out of her mouth, hanging slack. Her mind, an inferno of questions and weak objections, swirled like a tempest behind her misty blue eyes.

"Finn, _I can't_." She whispered

He frowned, pulling back with a look of obvious surprise. "Why not?"

"It's too fast." She objected, trembling a little. She needed to think about this. Weigh every option, _every pro and every con_. It was her process. Still, she stumbled mentally on an excuse that would satisfy him. "We slept together _once..."_

"We've known each other for fifteen years, luv." He smiled, killing her objection flat out. "We get on beautifully, you said so yourself. Besides, we've got the chemistry to make it work _and..._ make anyone jealous. Remember, luv... _Da Vinci._ "

Rory blushed, tearing her eyes away from his. She searched her mind for more objections but only 'fear' came in answer to them. Fear of making a mistake. Fear of being impulsive, like she had been that night with Logan which left her being a single mother.

Frightened beyond measure now, Rory shook her head adamantly and closed her eyes tightly. "Finn, _no._ "

"... Again, _why not_?"

"Because marriage isn't a band-aid. It's not like those movie montages. Couples running errands together, hand-in-hand. Them throwing their heads back, laughing. Endless, amazing sex without the constant daily question of who's going to do the laundry or take out the trash." She took a breath but only then realizing, with annoyance, at how crazy she sounded.

Finn just stared at her with that typical enamored expression he wore lately when she prattled on like her mother. Rory groaned inwardly and closed her eyes for a brief moment to reset and focus on making proper sense.

"I am flattered by the proposal but... as much as we might want it to, it is not going to fix anything. Especially not all of the parental issues with Logan. I love you. You know I do but... I can't... _we can't_ rush this."

Finn offered a coy smile. "Is that your only excuse?"

 _"What..._ that I had a baby with someone else?" She questioned, arching her brow, strangely confident. "No. You know it's not. We've only just reconnected Finn. We've only seen each other... what... three times in four years before the coffee shop encounter? Besides, you shouldn't be making any life changing decisions right now, you just had a major loss. You can't be-"

"I know what I want, luv." Finn interjected, confident and strong. "It's the same thing I've always wanted. Loosing my mother hasn't changed that. It might of sobered me up about the future I want, but not changed my mind."

Rory sighed, she lifted a hand and laid in on her cheek, looking up at him fondly. _"Fine._ I believe you... but I still won't marry you. Not right now. Not with all of this other stuff hanging over us."

Finn was quiet a moment, but he understood. He was actually glad she hadn't jumped at his impromptu proposal because she was right. It was too soon. Still, he had to try. He had to shock her out of kicking him to the curb. He needed another chance. He had to prove he was serious. And although he had been a drastic chance, it had done the trick. Talked her down from that ledge.

"Alright, Rory darling. Then we date, e _xclusively,_ from here on out." He told her, fully confident and accepting of the new arrangement. "Either you or Lor need anything, I'll take care of it. You are my responsibility now."

 _"Finn."_ Rory chuckled, touched deeply by his words.

"I'm serious, luv." He told her, quietly, pulling her a little closer as he felt pleased by the way her little body leaned against his. She wasn't scared or angry anymore. He was looking down at the Rory he might have a future with, and it was a wonderful feeling.

Rory closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "I know you are, but... you don't need to do that."

"I want to." He grinned softly. "So stop trying to talk me out of it because you can't. I've seen you debate, luv. I could kick your ass... with a hangover."

Rory arched a brow, drawing her mouth to a thin line of disapproval. Her look might of appeared to be one of honest anger, but Finn caught the glimmer of amusement in her eye. Only something someone who knew her very well would be able to catch. He grinned sheepishly.

"I honestly hope that last comment wont be inspiring any thoughts of you to kicking me out."

Rory held his gaze, offering a tiny smile. "Now or later?"

Finn's grin grew, excited by the prospect of a little honest flirting. He moved his head, angling his face towards her neck.

"I'm rather hoping for neither, kitten." He growled softly, nibbling at the slender curve of her porcelain skin.

"Mmm." Rory pondered aloud, doing her best not to give in just yet. "I'll have to think about it."

Finn grinned against her neck and grabbed at her sides, giving them a pinch and causing her to shriek with laughter.

Suddenly a voice from the other room broke through their childish behavior, forcing them to pause and listen.

"Listen, you have no idea how much fun it is to sit out here, babysitting, while I listen to you two... but I'm out of here the second things migrate south of a PG-13 range."

Rory hung her head, blushing, leaning it against Finn's chest as he chuckled at Jess' commentary.

"... and I'd appreciate a three minute warning, at least."

"Literally three minutes?" Finn called back, his arm securely around Rory so she couldn't bolt.

"...Ideally _ten_ but I can make three work." Jess called back, smirking over the back of the couch.

Finn leaned his head towards the hallway. "Well... you've got two!"

 _"Finn!"_ Rory hissed, blushing further.

"What?" He laughed at her. "Just being optimistic."

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes skipped down the stairs with Paul Anka at her side, encouraged to abandon the morning grogginess with a bowl sized cup of coffee. The brilliant hazy caffeinated morning mist wafted out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards her. Once more she felt lucky to have such a wonderful husband who would rouse at the crack of dawn just to percolate the glorious magic beans for her, infusing her with the energy to drag herself downtown so she could enjoy her 2nd cup as natured intended... at _Luke's._

"I swear babe, if the world didn't need you to sustain them with coffee I would drag you back up those stairs and-"

A figured emerged from behind the fridge door, but it wasn't Luke. Lorelai jumped, cursing under her breath as her hand flew to her chest.

"Crap on a cracker, Jess! You scared the living-"

" _Sense of propriety_ out of you?" Jess inquired with a smirk, carton of orange juice in his hand.

Lorelai rolled her yes and went to the cabinet, withdrawing a traveling mug. "You'd better not be drinking out of that carton."

Jess slowly lowered it from his mouth and quickly replaced it to the fridge shelf before she turned around. "Nope, just cleaning up."

"Good." Lorelai turned. "Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you crashing with Rory?"

"Got a bit crowded over there."

"Oh?"

Jess slipped into his chair at the table, pushing aside the paper he'd been reading. "Crocodile Dundee is back."

Lorelai smiled, amused by the reference. "Oooh. Got cha. Kicked you out, did she?"

Jess shrugged.

"It wasn't mandatory but I'd rather not be within earshot of the two of them..." Jess trailed off, remembering who he was talking to and awkwardly cleared his throat. "I hope it's ok I crashed here. As soon as Liz and TJ get their crap sorted out I'll be out of your hair."

Lorelai pulled out a kitchen chair across from him and sat down. "You're always welcome here, there's no need to rush them."

"I don't and they'll still be there when Doula leaves for college."

Lorelai sighed, unable to disagree. She could actually see it happening. "Ok, well... might be a good idea to put a little pressure on but still, you can stay with us as long as you want."

"Thanks but I'll be back Philly by next week. I just need a quiet place to edit until then."

"Well..." Lorelai nodded towards Rory's old room. Pretty much exactly the way she left it.

Jess turned and looked at the old room, suddenly nostalgic. Lorelai never offered it to anyone. It seemed like the most precious thing she had... a room with such fond memories. Untouched by age and every life change that had occurred in their conjoined lives.

Jess looked back at her, a little surprised. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's close to the kitchen for quick and easy hydration and refueling. You've got your own bathroom and you can slip out the back door any time you want to come and go without question. And you shouldn't overhear any Gilmore-Danes action."

Lorelai's wink was met with a smirk.

"I'd appreciate that."

"Besides, you don't seem like the kind of guy that would stake a claim and upset the delicate ecosystem of preserved memories and ancient dust bunnies."

"I'll do my best to let them live."

Lorelai slid out from the table, satisfied with that, and turned to go with a last look lingering upon the fridge. "Luke's been crazy about keeping food in the house but I'll stop on the way home from work and pick up some essentials."

"Red vines and pop-tarts not high on Luke's list of essentials?" Jess inquired, smirking over his coffee mug.

Lorelai offered a theatrical sigh. "I'll break him one day. Maybe you could help with that."

"I doubt it. Luke still thinks I spent a year moonlighting as a drug dealer. I doubt he'll finally let me off the hook if he hears me feeding anyone's addiction... regardless of the vice."

Lorelai pouted but grabbed her traveling mug and headed out of the kitchen. "Fine, traitor. Text if you want me to grab anything special."

Jess smirked and leaned back on his chair, arms folded behind his head. "So we're _not_ telling Luke that you're into me? I think we should discuss-"

Lorelai turned, walking backwards towards the door, and mock scowled at him. "Don't make me sick Paul Anka on you. He might not be bale to knock those chair legs out from under you but he can make your day of editing a living hell."

Jess looked at the old dog, who lazily raised his head and stared at him blankly from his place in the hallway. He looked harmless but Jess knew from first-hand experience that the eccentric canine could instantly transform into a shaky, loud and needy force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Across town, blissfully unaware of the morning haze, Rory slowly awoke from her sleep's second wind. She'd been roused at 3am and then 6am to check on Lor and do the normal routine of diaper changes and feedings but since then the nursery had been quiet. She wondered now if she was just lucky or if she should go in and check on her... just in case... when an arm slid around her waist and pulled her back from the edge of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a whisper in her ear

Rory smiled, turning her head a little to catch sight of Finn behind her. "Just checking on Lor, no need to get paranoid."

"I've already checked on her." He told her, quietly, as if not to break the innocence of a sleepy morning. "She's fast asleep, so be _very quiet_."

Rory chuckled as he kissed her cheek, then her neck, pulling her back a little closer to him.

"Not to doubt you but... _when_ did you check on her?" She asked quietly, as he suggested.

"Five minutes ago." He replied between the continual line of tender bites he laid upon her neck and shoulder. "I probably woke you up, slipping back into bed. Sorry, luv."

Rory closed her eyes again, a smile settling onto her lips as she resigned herself to the pleasure of being held like this once more. She shifted, rolling over onto her back, and looked up at him. He was propped up on his elbow, a smile upon his face, and looking every bit the enamored lover. She didn't even seem to mind the tracing of black and purple around his eye and cheekbone.

She smiled up at him, causing his small grin to grow exponentially.

"What?" He asked her, settling there next to her.

"Nothing... just..." She smiled, in spite of herself. "It's just a little weird still."

"Weird?" He chuckled. "What is?"

"You... _here."_ She blushed a little, fighting the urge to cover her face with her hands and laugh. "...with me. In _my_ bed."

Finn smirked and lifted his eyes from her, looking around the room. What he was doing, she didn't quite know, but when he looked back at her she felt impervious to any of their problems outside of this room.

"It is an odd sensation... not mentally laying out my escape route or falling back on the time honored tradition of a humble bow-out of sleeping in and going for brunch." He remarked with unexpected honesty. His smile grew a little as his eyes traced ever curve of her face. "I like it."

Rory's face lit up with a smile but her reply to that was interrupted by the soft plaintive cry coming from the baby monitor on the sidetable next to her. She apologized for the interruption but reluctantly slid out of his grasp. She retrieved a t-shirt from the floor, which was Finn's, and pulled in on over her head before dashing out the door to console Lor.

Finn waited paitently until Rory returned to the doorway with Lor in her arms, gently rocking her and soothing her soft whimpers of protest. Finn watched her, walking slowly, swaying back and forth with the ease a fine set of hips allowed. He settled back against the headboard, smiling as he watched the two Gilmore girls together.

He'd seen and done a lot of amazing things in his life, but this moment... this image of Rory and Lor seemed different then all the rest. He looked Rory up and down with a private, unnoticed smile. One that was honestly proud and possessive. Just the fact that she stood there, her hair a mess and wearing his t-shirt, brought him a mountain of satisfaction. But to see her with a baby, one that he could... with just a little imagination... pretend was his...

Finn's smile slowly dissolved as a jarring thought occurred to him. He could easily picture this moment in his future. A quiet morning at home, with Rory and a baby. One that would not be her first. No, that one, would come dashing into the room on the chubby legs of a toddler and stubbornly try to climb up onto the big bed herself.

"What? What's wrong?"

Finn looked up, unaware that Rory had been looking at him until he met her gaze and caught sight of the concern there. He forced a smile, waving it off.

"Nothing." He forced those thoughts of a blissful morning with another newborn out of his mind and sat forward, drawing his knees up and resting his arms upon them as Rory approached his side of the bed.

"Here." She whispered, a sly smile on her face as she shifted Lor in her arms, handing her off to him. "She'll be asleep again soon."

Finn settled Lor in his arms, oblivious to Rory even slipping out of the room until she returned with two mugs of coffee.

Setting them on the bedside table, she climbed back into bed next to him and retrieved her own mug. Taking a satisfying sip, she settled back against the pillows and smiled at Lor comfortably resting in his arms.

"Once she's dozing off, lay her on your chest to sleep." She advised, smiling over the lip of her mug. "Trust me. It's the best feeling."

Finn turned his head, wanting to smirk at her motherly wisdom, but unable to because of the sheer sight of her.

It was nothing really, just Rory Gilmore in the morning. Her brown hair, sleep rumpled curls framing her face. Her blue eyes bright as the caffeine wafted past her little nose. Her, just sitting there, leaning against his shoulder as she cradled her mug with both hands before her mouth. Still, it caused him to feel an overwhelming need to tell her he loved her. No arrogant charm. No childish subtext or seductive mind-games. He just... _was in love with her_.

And yet, those words chocked him... not making their way off his tongue and into the world of the audible. Maybe it was Lor in his arms. Maybe it was his delusional daydreams of another child, that one his, with Rory. Whatever it was, it made him unable to just blurt out those loaded three words. He didn't know why it was impossible. He'd said them before. He said them lots of times to an entire slew of women but... this was different. This was real. He was being honest. More honest then he'd ever been to anyone outside his family.

Finn leaned over to Rory, planting a kiss upon her cheek and hoping it would conceal his shame.


	18. Chapter 18

:So sorry for the crazy delay, yet again. My laptop has been doing this thing where if it is used for more then twenty minutes it overheats and shuts down- maddeningly frustrating, so I had tossed aside all writing for a week or so in hopes of controlling my frustration/anger towards technology and how it always seems to fail us when we need it the most. I also want to apologize if the writing or characters aren't 100% onpar with their TV versions, like I've tried to do previously. I rushed this chapter a little more then usual so you guys didn't have to wait anymore.

Anyway, all that aside... after a painfully long delay, here is CH18.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Only a few days had passed since Finn unexpectedly returned home and confronted Rory about their evolving 'relationship'. It was a strange collection of days, stretching effortlessly from one to the other without any visible structure. Barriers were cautiously assaulted, at least on Rory's end. Finn, he seemed to be reveling in this like he did every other success in his life.

It was almost as if he had moved in already, being constantly underfoot and eager to drag out his visits into overnighters. Literally he used any excuse to stay. She had laughed when he shifted from the normal flirting behavior which preceded the end of the day 'last call' to the more comical excuses to stay over. Out of all the ones he'd used, his 'You're Poptarts taste better' was still her favorite. Not that Rory minded at all… because sleeping with him was definitely a perk to their new relationship. She enjoyed the new intimacy, not just the sex but the companionship. Having her friend around 24/7 was a major boost, mood wise. Not to mention her appreciation towards his eagerness to look after Lor. It afforded her longer chunks of time to write, she had been able to take a long bath by herself and not feel so guilty when she poured an extra glass of wine while watching tv before bed. Even if it did mean she was graced with a floor show each morning, of Finn acting out about dragging his exhausted 'fine ass' to work (his words, not hers) or dancing around with Lore while in his boxers first thing in the morning when Rory was trying to get a jump-start on work. Yes, having Finn around was distracting, but it was nice.

Now all she had to do was tell her mother.

Rory entered the front door of her old childhood home feeling like she was walking on eggshells. She didn't know why she was so nervous… her mother had practically called this from day one but that did little to calm her nerves.

It was just the fact that she was admitting it aloud. She and Finn had enjoyed a blissful few days hiding from all outside forces. Now, she was attacking those external forces head-on. What was more, once her mother and Luke were told… if they didn't know already… everyone in Stars Hollow would know. They'd be practically beating down her door wanting to meet this man of hers and corrupt him with their small-town awkwardness.

Rory tried not to envision that outcome, mainly because she doubted Finn would protest the assimilation. Truthfully he was probably messed up enough already to give even the oddest town eccentric a run for their money.

She pulled off her coat and draped it over the back of the couch, listening for sounds in the old house, as she made a face just thinking about the possible future. Finn and Stars Hollow… what a combo that would breed.

She stopped short though when she turned towards the kitchen and found Jess standing there, barefoot, with a coffee.

"Hey"

"Hey." She smiled, shaking off her initial surprise at finding him here.

He looked so at home in her childhood kitchen. His hair wet from a morning shower. His old beloved band t-shirt and paint splattered jeans, he looked perfectly at home. In reality she shouldn't of been surprised. Jess Mariano always made himself comfortable wherever he was, he rarely looked out of place. Perhaps that had to do with his endless ignorance towards how others viewed him, or the newest form of self-assurance which had come for him in the wake of his publishing success, whatever it was Rory always envied that confidence.

"What brings you here on this fine morning? Looking for your mom? She loose her phone again?" He inquired, hanging back as she approached… lured by the sweet smell of glorious caffeine, and wisely read her mind. "...Coffee?"

"Absolutely." She smiled brightly, almost wanting to laugh at the need to ask. She entered the kitchen and glanced towards her old room out of habit, half curious if that's where he was headed… and found that it was.

She went to the doorway and stood there, looking inside.

"I hope you don't mind…" Jess offered, somewhat reluctantly as he approached with her over sized mug.

Rory turned, leaning against one side of the door frame while Jess tentatively took the other.

"Not at all." She responded quietly, looking at his work on her desk… his bag on the chair.

Everything else was left essentially the way she had left it some time ago. Most everything of her things had been moved to her own little house when she took possession of it, following the modest work Luke had commissioned for it, so this wasn't her old room… not really but she still felt oddly possessive of it. Much like she had when GG was potentially going to take it over. She had tried not to be possessive of it, especially since she had already moved out but… part of her still fought it.

Jess looked at her sideways, a little smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "You know that I know when you're lying, right?"

Rory scoffed and sipped her coffee, working at an excuse that would satisfy him.

"If you want I can crash on the couch, work out of the kitchen table. I have a feeling your mom doesn't use that much anyway. Not even Luke could completely break her of that habit."

Rory shook her head. "No. You should have space to yourself. Besides, your current homelessness is basically my fault."

"Why, because I didn't want to listen to the shameless flirting between you and Dundee? No. My homelessness is TJ's fault, not yours."

"Still." Rory frowned, unable to shake her guilt. "Finn isn't living with me. When we… _you know_ … spend time together we can do that at his place."

Jess arched his brow. "His bachelor pad baby friendly or are you saddling babysitting with someone during the tryst?"

Rory leveled a glare upon her old friend, causing him to chuckle.

"Sorry." He held his hands up innocently. "I've yet to read the front page news. Is this guy here for good?"

Rory turned back to her room, which had been modestly taken over by Jess, and exhaled slowly.

"Come on Rory, you know I'm just kidding around. That's my place, isn't it, as the old friend _and ex_?"

"Yeah, I know…" She gave her head a pensive shake and cradled her mug to her chest.

Jess eyed her carefully. "So… you going to spill then or do I have to call Lane for all the details?"

"No." Rory grumbled. "I haven't told Lane."

"Why not? She's basically the Thelma to your Louise, the Monica to your Rachel... the Max to your Caroline."

Rory smirked. Yeah, he was basically right. "I don't know, I guess I'm just holding off because I'm afraid of the ' _I told you so's_ '."

"That why you haven't told your mom?"

Rory pulled a face. "… thanks for not making me sound like a coward."

Jess smiled, oddly touched by her worries of portraying such a person. "No. I don't think after the year you've had, anyone who knows you, would paint you with that brush."

Rory looked at him, smiling tenderly. "Thanks."

"But…" Jess declared, pushing off from the door frame and walking into her old room to take the chair at the old desk. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Which was?"

"When should I be expecting a Rory Gilmore Exclusive in oldschool ink and newsprint?"

Rory rolled her eyes, going over to the single bed and dropping down upon it with as much flare as she could manage, without spilling her coffee.

"I have a feeling that would be in bad taste. Especially since its basically just me, Ester and the co-op student now... which I can only imagine I hired while suffering from a stroke."

"The little punk with the green hair and nose ring?"

Rory sighed, nodding. "A social media addict. _Literally."_

"Ha. That's hilarious. I think she's one of Doula's friends."

"What?" Rory had trouble reconciling the fact that sweet little Doula would have such a dense friend. But that was the way kids were these days. Suddenly Rory feared for Lor. "Please, please, please… don't let my baby girl turn into one of those dense, media zombies. You watch that episode of Orville with the entire world governed by the social media enterprise or whatever? It's happening, just like Einstein said, and I couldn't handle it if that's what Lor will turn out like... one of _those people."_

Jess chuckled "I wouldn't worry, Rory. Having you for a mother will exempt her from that possibility more then anything else."

"You say that but what if I don't realize its happening? I mean, I didn't notice it when you ditched school until it was too late." She plied, her big doe eyes making him feel like a guilty kid again.

He pondered that potential situation. A wild and reckless girl with a book-loving, trusting mother.

"Fine, I won't corrupt her."

Rory arched a brow.

"Well, ok... maybe a little, but I won't let her lie to you." Jess chuckled. "Come on, what's a fun loving uncle to do?"

Rory, poised to take another sip of coffee, stalled. Her eyes widened as that question opened her mind to an endless barrage of possibilities.

"Oh my god."

Jess frowned, sobering as Rory's mere whisper made him worry. "What?"

"I never thought of that... uncles... aunts."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Finn. Together. With a kid." She breathed, her mind running wild with potential scenarios. "We were both Life and Death Brigade Members so... Lor's uncles and aunts, honorary sure but still, they'll all be members too. Oh crap..."

Jess smirked. He hadn't witnessed a Life and Death Brigade event but he'd heard about them from Rory and he was sure she hadn't been exaggerating. He could just imagine all the crazy things guys like Finn had done, during their wild youth. Rory was more reserved, sure, but she'd still done some crazy stunts. He was sure her 'taking chances days' were far from over, especially with this new guy in her life. Jess might not of been wholeheartedly glad to loose her to the kind of guy that made even him feel inferior, but he was certain that Lor would grow up with a life many could only wish for. She'd have a mother and father who loved her. Parents who were both incredibly clever and smart but also just as wild as any insane adventure seeker could be. No, Jess had not fears about Lor's upbringing. She'd be well cared for, if not just by Rory and Finn then by every other one of her extended family. All those crazy aunts and uncles... and all of Starks Hollow to boot.

* * *

Friday night was approaching and an old age tradition had been re-established for old time sake. Dinner with the Gilmore's.

Emily Gilmore, back in Hartford for the day, fumbled with the flower arrangement she'd ordered. Somehow the idiot florist had created a white monstrosity from her explicit request, which could only be the result of a heavy drinking problem or dementia. Still, Emily had taken the gaudy creation at a discount after a solid ten minute outburst of disappointment leveled against both the florist and his shop, as a mark of pride over anything. She couldn't visit Richard's grave with anything pre-arranged, as if bought from a grocery store like some last minute decision. She had planned this visit a week prior. Not even some idiotic man and his stupid flowers would keep her from keeping up her cherished routine of visiting Richard and tending to the plot.

She tried to balance the arrangement and reach for her keys but the process was upsetting. It nearly caused her to drop the flowers, smash the vase and waste an easy hundred dollars worth of pathetic flowers. She managed to catch the vase, righting it before it toppled but she did manage to drop her keys and loose sight of them, resulting in a good sailor-like curse from the ex-DAR chairwoman.

More angry then annoyed now, Emily made a move to set the flowers down on the sidewalk of all things. _Great, now I'm a common widow without a care in the world. Next thing they know I'll have one of those little wire carts for my groceries and I'll take to coming down to breakfast with curlers in my hair and feeding pigeons in the park._

"Mrs. Gilmore?"

Emily turned, her eyes rising to the handsome, familiar face of Finn Anderson as he approached her on the sidewalk. "Why, Finnegan. It's so nice to see you. What brings you-"

Emily struggled with the stupid flowers, half desiring to just pitch them furiously to the sidewalk, when Finn reached for the cumbersome load and took them from her.

"Here, let me help you with that, luv." Finn settled the arrangement in his arms with ease and blew at a stray English Rose as it brushed against his face. "This is quite the... _uh..._ bouquet?"

Emily sighed, straightening her jacket and fixing her hair after picking up her keys from the grimy sidewalk. "It is an idiotic and gaudy _'so-called arrangement'_ created by an absolute imbecile with no knowledge of floristry whatsoever. Never, and I mean _never,_ buy anything from that horrible man from that shop."

Finn looked at the modest little florist shop which held Emily's hatred and nodded his understanding, purely for calming purposes. "He will be forever blacklisted."

Emily smiled, unlocking her car and watching as Finn got the arrangement into the back seat without her even asking. She was even pleasantly surprised as he seat-belted the arrangement in place, insuring it did not upset on the drive to the graveyard. Then, standing back, he closed the door and regarded her with a pleasant smile.

"I'm glad I ran into you. Rory said you'd be joining the family for dinner at the Inn tonight and I've been sequestered to pick up the wine. Sadly, I've never been the connoisseur my father hoped I'd be, and I was rather hoping to pick your lovely brain on the subject."

Emily chuckled at the humble excuse and its intended compliment. "I would love to spend the afternoon roaming the vintages with such a charming young man but I've already a date planned I'm afraid."

"Oh?" Finn smirked wilily, stepping in closer as if a conspiring teenage girl hungry for details. "Do tell."

Emily waving her hand dismissively at the insinuation of his cheekiness, but her smile grew more sober as she met his shielded gaze. "I've come early to visit Richard. I'd normally trust the caretaker to handle things but I'm feeling sentimental and want to tend the plot myself this week."

Finn's smile did not disappear but it did soften. "...That is lovely. I've been meaning to visit mum's grave but between the funeral in Brisbane and officially snatching up your lovely granddaughter I've been sadly remiss in making the time. I would... I mean, would you mind terribly if I accompanied you this afternoon?"

Emily looked at the young man a moment. Yes, she'd heard about him rekindling some kind of a relationship with Rory. She'd always assumed he'd been a wild mistake make during college or after her breakup with Logan, before having a baby, but... she was surprised at the effortless charm this young man possessed. She'd met only three of Rory's boyfriends in the past, and he was unlike them all but somehow an odd merging of all three. He was from a good family and charming like Logan, witty and smart like that Jess character, and he was fiercely devoted to Rory... as her first boyfriend had been, despite her family's objections. It was strange come to think of it, but out of all three, Emily felt most comfortable with him. Perhaps it was because of her own new outlook on life, but she was rather hopeful of her granddaughter's future with this man.

"I would love that." Emily confessed, with complete honesty. "And on the way back, I will show you the best place to get the most sumptuous vintages you will ever have outside of France."

* * *

Emily spent a good part of an hour on the plot belonging to her dearly departed husband. She never knew why Richard had stipulated to be buried here instead of the family crypt but she didn't argue, and in fact, she rather enjoyed kneeling on the grass in the sunshine and lovingly insuring everything was perfect. She discarded the old flowers and replaced them with the new, after she removed a few stems, taming the bouquet to a more tasteful shape.

A few times she glanced over towards the Anderson plot, taking note of its heir's location but like her, Finn remained there alone. She didn't know what he was doing, if he was talking or just standing there but she gave him his privacy, as he did her.

Finally, as Emily was satisfied with the tending she'd done, she collected her things and merely stood at the base of the plot. A short time later, as if he'd known she was finished, she was joined by a silent Finn. He stood next to her, staring at the stone monument and felt a similar kind of sullen nostalgia for days gone by like he had the last time he was here.

"Richard would hate it that I spend so much time fussing over how everything looks here." Emily remarked quietly, brushing a few blades of grass from her tan trousers.

Finn smiled lightly, glad of the distraction. "Would he?"

"Oh my…yes." Emily nodded, sighing a little but not as sullen as she usually was, visiting here alone. She was glad of the company today. She looked at the young man next to her and couldn't help but smile before looking back to Richard's headstone. "He always hated how I fussed over him. Even if he wanted the attention, he liked to irritate me terribly by the way he fought against it."

Finn smirked that lopsided grin and slipped his hands into his pockets. "He was probably just flirting with you."

Emily's mouth grew a little slack, shooting him a look but she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the honesty in his face. She ignored the desire to snap off some quick cold remark. No, that was the old Emily. The new Emily slipped her arm through Finn's and just gave her head a little shake.

"Perhaps. He always did that so well."

"What, flirting or irritating?"

Again she chuckled, somewhat glad of his lack of 'polite manners'. "Both."

Finn smirked, straightening his back a little as he lifted his gaze off Emily. "Must be a family trait then, because I've met my match in your granddaughter."

Emily's smile, amused as it had been, turned into one of pride. But, she remained silent. She did not address that remark nor push the conversation elsewhere. They just stood there another moment or two before Finn delicately inquired if they should be going. She agreed and as they walked back towards the car, Emily glanced across at Finn once more. She studied him.

He was older now, not necessarily calmer but more… mellowed. She liked that about him. It was something she always loved about Richard. He never lost his passion or his wilder side, even after decades of marriage. Sure it had driven her up the wall at times but that's what love was all about. That's what made it so much fun. Having a silent partner who was fiercely loyal was nothing to turn your nose up against but… having that loyal companion in someone who could both irritate and challenge you as well… that was worth so much more in her eyes. She was glad that Rory had found that, as she had, and just like Lorelai mercifully had as well in her darling Diner owner.

It had taken Emily some time to come around to the thought of her daughter and that 'Diner owner' but once she did, she was grateful that Lorelai had stubbornly refused to give him up. Luke and Lorelai were made for each other. As she and Richard had been. And, hopefully, Rory and Finn would be as well.

"Finn... I know that you are fond of Rory but can I, just for a moment, play the part of a concerned grandmother?"

He stopped by the car, looking at her.

"You love my granddaughter, don't you?"

Finn nodded, unsure of where this came from or where it was going but game to be honest.

"Have you told her that?"

Finn faltered. "I think she knows-"

"Yes, I know that you've been particularly devoted to her since Lorelai Alice was born, but so have other young men during times of upheaval in her life. None stood the tests of time." She responded with an odd mix of blunt reality and tenderness. "Regardless of how fond she may be of you, fondness only goes so far. If you think that any woman is content with unspoken declarations, I feel it is my place to set you straight."

Finn lowered his gaze to the ground, a smirk flashing onto his lips briefly as he found amusement in her stoic tone. She wasn't angry with him, but she had the pleasant scolding tone of a concerned mother. Something Finn missed in his life.

"Richard was a wonderful man." Emily explained, her half broken explanation leaving Finn a little lost for a moment. "He never was afraid to tell me how he felt, good or bad. Even if I wasn't his beloved mother's choice, he never let me wonder…"

Finn was reluctant to confess this but… "Rory knows how much I care about her... and about Lor. I'm not about to change my mind about them."

Emily was quiet, processing, examining his face. She didn't doubt that.

"I just…" He paused, turning his head a little, his eyes focusing on something in the distance.

Emily followed it, her heart sinking at the realization.

"Did Ava ever meet Rory?" She inquired, gently.

Finn's lips were a hard line. He turned back to Emily and shook his head regrettably.

So that's what it was all about. His reluctance to honestly jump headlong into this. It wasn't a lack of affection or a wise methodical care about moving too fast. It was regret. Painful regret of moving on. Of leaving precious things behind. Emily understood now. Even if he didn't say it out loud, she knew his family... she knew what it was like. Moving on was painful but you had to do it. Everyone else just needed patience. She'd gotten there eventually and one day Finn would as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The days that followed Finn's visit to the graveyard with Emily Gilmore were days of vague recollection. Years later he wouldn't even be able to tell anyone what he'd done or how he'd felt. There was a nagging request to move on with his life, everything he knew told him he had to, but he couldn't just let go. He'd never been good with doing that. Letting go. He'd learned to hide that fault well, using bravado and extravagance to mask his true emotions. It was why he never seemed able to shake old friends or let go of anything very easily, be it an attractive crush or a well coveted cigar humidor. His true nature remained the same. A perfect coward of change. Of leaving things behind.

A week after that day with Emily, Finn stood in the center of his mother's living room. All furniture had been moved out. All possessions had been boxed up and divided between the three children. Each memory carefully logged away in old family albums alongside each treasured keepsake. The last box, his very own box of momentos, sat by the door. He just stood there alone, hands in his pockets, looking around at the empty room.

The front door cracked open then and Evie slipped in. She'd come to leave the keys for the real estate agent, to transfer them to the new owners, but chosen to come in when she found her brother's car in the driveway. She hadn't expected to find Finn here. He was supposed to of picked up his stuff the day before. With a cautious eye, she approached him. He didn't move. Not even an inch as she came up alongside him. She fondled with the keys absently in her hand and stared in the direction he was, as if trying to see what he saw.

Finally, with an uneasy sigh, Finn spoke. "I asked Rory to marry me."

Evie blinked, blindsided by this news. "Thats-"

"She said no."

His baby sister blistered against this sudden turn. _She said no? What kind of girl..._? Evie didn't know what to say. She looked up at her brother, cautious, trying to gaudge his reaction as easily as she could line up the best photo angle.

"Its ok." He told her, glancing down at her with a hollow smile.

Evie tried to wrap her head around this. "You two still together?"

"Yeah."

"And you're... staying together?"

"Yeah."

She hesitated. She trusted her brother knew what he was doing but... after the trip to Australia and how sullen he'd been over this girl... she wasn't sure she could view this new development with the same kind of nonchalance.

"It was a bad idea anyway. I was just being... stupid, I guess." Finn raised a hand to his face and gave it a terse rub before raking his fingers through his hair. "I was desperate too, I guess. I felt like I was loosing them but... who am I kidding? How do I even..."

He trailed off, sighing with aggravation as he gave his head a shake and refused to continue.

"How do you even... _what?"_ She questioned, frowning at his reluctance to share his feelings. Finn _always_ talked to her. "I think you're doing a pretty good job being a boyfriend, what are you afraid of... being a surrogate dad or whatever?"

"Hell no." Finn exhaled adamantly the moment the question left her lips. "That actually terrifies me... how ok I am taking responsibility over a tiny, sack of flesh. But I am, weirdly enough. Ev... you have no idea much I love that baby. How much I want... _shit._ Forget it _."_

"No. What, Finn?" She questioned, dropping her voice, reading the tension in his face.

"How the hell can I do that now? Be a boyfriend or husband, hell, be a dad without..." Finn clamped his mouth shut, turning his face away as the emotion swelled up too quickly for him to beat down.

Evie's chest tightened. _Without mom_. Now she understood completely.

She turned away as Finn did, allowing him some space to collect himself. Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, she rubbed the toe of her boot on the old hardwood floor. Without the furniture and rugs in place, it was impossible not to notice the scorch marks where Finn and his friends had burnt something or other during a weekend home from school. They'd covered it over with a rug but both of their parents had been alerted to an 'incident' by the way the furniture had been oddly rearranged after they'd returned home from their vacation. They'd never chastised him about it though. Never even asked what had caused the damage. They just left the rug over-top of it and forgot about it.

Thinking back on that and the plethora of similar memories she had, of their years growing up with such wonderful parents, Evie found it difficult to squash the emotion she'd been able to conceal these last few weeks. It was easier to ignore what had happened, allow work to consume you... or in Finn's case take on a single mother and her adorable baby.

Evie turned towards her brother, suddenly much more at ease with his startling news.

"You should ask her again."

Finn swung around, looking at his little sister with uncertainty. "Who? _Rory?"_

"Yeah."

He wanted to frown and flatly refuse, stating his initial reason why that wasn't high on his list of things to do, but instead he held his tongue. Evie would make her point, she always did. She never left things unspoken, not things like this.

True to that nature, Evie gave her head a little toss, clearing the platinum bangs from before her eyes. "Mom would want you to."

Finn sucked in a breath quickly. He hadn't expected that. Not from her. Not regarding this. She was the tough little sister. She didn't do all this emotional stuff like other girls, she just told you that you were an idiot and moved on.

"Ev." He protested, weakly... he didn't believe her.

"No. Listen you Derro, you've already wasted enough time on this one. Make it worth it. She's the one you pined over since college, isn't it?"

"No, in college it was Rosemary."

"Sure, _whatever._ Colin told me, Finn." She frowned, folded her arms across her chest. "You really think mom would want you to ruin your future with the girl you've been crazy about for years? That's the last thing she would want."

Finn didn't say a word. He just stared at his little sister, giving him hell, and couldn't ignore the similarities between her and their mother. Ava had called him out on something very similar when he told her about Rory and baby Lorelai.

"When have you ever been a coward? Make it work, Finn. Any way you have to."

"Ev, I've always been a coward." Finn claimed, his tone a little sullen but some life returning to his eyes. "I just hide it extremely well."

Evie just held his gaze, her arched brow splintered by that oddly adorable microdermal piercing of hers. Even with all of her odd styles, tattoos and piercings Finn was just waiting for her to show up one day with something even more 'alternative'. It was coming, he knew it was. While he was slowly becoming more domesticated, she was quickly outpacing the old Finn.

"Ask her again Derro."

. . .

It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm despite the snow that had fallen the night before. Maybe it was just the sunshine that streamed through the windows that made it seem so pleasant but whatever it was Finn wasn't complaining.

It was coming on December now. A month or so since he had returned from Australia and started dating Rory Gilmore. It would have been a lie to say that within that time he'd adjusted and taken everything in stride but truthfully, some days seemed like he was living in some weird parallel universe. He'd go to work, be at Rory's place by five and they'd do dinner together then he'd stay over and repeat the entire process the next day. Occasionally she'd leave him in charge of Lor, while she ran down to the newspaper office for a few hours. Occasionally he'd wake up in the middle of the night and forget all the shit that had gone down with Logan and want to call him up for some crazy Friday night scheme. Sometimes he would even forget that he and Rory hadn't been together since Yale. It was oddly unsettling when the reality of life came crashing down on him.

It happened occasionally. Lor in a bad mood... or Rory in a bad mood. A rough day at work, or a kind look from Emily during a dinner together that seemed to remind him of their day together at the graveyard, and that uncharacteristic bout of honesty he had shared with the widow. Still, he carried on and enjoyed the vast majority of every minute he got to spend with the two blue eyed girls. Much like today.

Today was Steph and Colin's baby shower, chosen specifically so Steph could have one more party with her big belly before her due date the following week. Colin indulged her, surprisingly throwing the bash without even a wink of protest besides the insistence that it be a co-ed affair.

Finn stood in front of the mirror, in his apartment ensuite, and rinsed the excess shaving cream his face. He knew what Colin had been doing with that move. It was just an excuse to get all the guys together for scotch and cigars before a baby interrupted the flow of his usual life of selfish indulgence. A farewell of sorts to his old life. Respecting that need for a regal farewell, Finn eagerly jumped at the opportunity to help him throw such a baby bash, which would please everyone. The women had no idea, not Steph nor Rory, what the boys had planned... and both men enjoyed that veil of ignorance.

. . .

Arriving at Rory's, Finn gave his head a little shake at the man outside shoveling the snow which had gathered on the pathway to the door. His big furry earflapped hat and the hand painted sign on the door of his beat up Ford Pinto. Finn climbed out of the car just as Kirk finished with the pathway, and the two men walked towards each other.

"Kirk." Finn nodded in greeting

"Boyfriend." Kirk responded in their usual serious manner.

"Thanks for doing all this, mate." He smiled, tossing a look at the shoveled walk and driveway.

"Don't thank me. Luke gave me an exclusive contact to take care of things around Rory's place as long as I check with him first... and not bother him about advertising. He promised me a free hamburger every Friday." Kirk explained with a completely serious expression. "I'm only doing this for the hamburger."

Finn nodded with understanding, keeping his expression blank.

This was the usual way things went between him and Kirk. They would greet each other with serious civility and discuss insane things as if they were old men talking about the weather or the state of the government, and then go on their way. They wouldn't joke or laugh about anything. Rory had expected them to form some kind of crazy bond and torment the town with their odd ways but that 'bond' never evolved. She didn't understand but Finn, quite cleverly, did. Like everyone else in this town, Kirk was stubbornly protective of Rory Gilmore. He wasn't yet ready to let his guard down with Finn, as her new boyfriend. Not after showing up as someone they didn't know anything about, and certainly not after her unkind dating history.

Sometimes he'd catch a glimmer of amusement in the mans eye or a flash of understanding when he made some reference Kirk understood, be it pop culture or something like that, but that was it and for Finn it was enough. One day he'd crack the eccentric.

"Give my best to Rory and tell her I'll have that advertisement ready for Tuesday." Kirk said suddenly, turning and moving past Finn as he headed for his car, shovel in hand.

Finn turned and watched him go, awkwardly taking the shovel with him into the car and resting it against the passenger seat. He just shook his head and headed for the house as Kirk pulled away, honking a greeting to an old woman on the opposite sidewalk.

Arriving at the door he gave his customary rhythmic knock and yet again cursed Rory's stubbornness in not yet getting him a key.

A moment later, fighting with a gold hoop in her ear, Rory opened the door.

"Hey. I'm not late, am I? I thought you said 10:30."

"I did." He replied, slipping into the little house and stretching out a hand to catch her by the waist, pulling her back for a kiss before she darted off again. He gave her a smile after the quick peck, and despite his never satisfied hunger for her, left it at that. "I thought I'd help."

Rory kicked one of the stray boots aside and frowned as she headed down the hallway towards her bedroom. "Help? With what?"

"The only girl we vie for attention from." Finn answered with an amused tone, following her with hands in his pockets. "Where is she?"

Rory stopped in the doorway of her bedroom, folded her arms and nodded her head towards the room.

Finn joined her, hovering by her shoulder there in the doorway and glanced in at the four month old sitting up on a blanket spread out in front of her full length mirror.

A grin spread across his face.

Rory exhaled. She had appeared to be in one of her whirl-wind moods this morning but for this moment she remained perfectly still, content to let everything else on her mind wash away.

"I had her next to me while I did my makeup and I left for one second, literally one second, to grab a lipstick from my purse and I come back to this. Sitting up on her own for the first time, staring at her own reflection like she's found a new best friend."

Lor lifted a chubby hand and swatted, with uncoordinated effort, at her own reflection. She wobbled, missing the mirror, but her solid placement kept her upright.

Finn withdrew his phone from his pocket and snapped a quick picture. When he returned it to his pocket he caught a look from Rory.

"What?" He questioned, dropping his voice a little so Lor wouldn't hear him yet, as she always seemed to react when he was around. "You're going to want to archive all these milestones aren't you? Isn't that your thing, being crazy-obsessive about keeping records?"

Rory exhaled a little scoff and turned her face back towards her daughter, giving her head a little shake as she did. She didn't argue with him now because that's not what she had been thinking.

"Come on, we'll be late." She muttered, charging back into her half-crazed panic of getting ready. "I laid out a dress for Lor to wear... now that you're here, do you mind…?"

Finn headed for the adorably plump baby with glee, happy to have a job. "Mornin' luv."

Lor's head turned immediately and a wide grin, complete with dimples and a toothless mouth, greeted him. He loved it. There was nothing quite like a genuine smile from a baby. Finn scooped her up, peppered her face with kisses but paused there, not leaving for the nursery yet.

"Hey, should we be worried about Kirk?" He called to Rory, who'd disappeared into the little ensuite.

"Everyone is always worried about Kirk, why what's he done now?"

"He's got a Pinto. Don't those things catch on fire?"

"Only if you rear-end them."

Finn made a face at Lor and deadpanned. "Kirk's going to die."

Rory came out of her bathroom just then and shook her head at the two of them. "No he won't. Gypsy fixed up the car for him, added an adamantium bumper or something. Besides he's more likely to run into someone then be run into himself."

"I don't know luv, sounds awful optimistic."

"Just go get Lor dressed, would you." She laughed, shooing him off.

Finn obliged, headed off for the nursery, giving Lor's belly a little poke. "What do you say about leather my darling, I hear that's very in this season. Or could I interest you in a cute little shark outfit? Its guaranteed to scare away all the other annoying babies in daycare these days."

"The dress I laid out Finn!" Rory called after him. "That or nothing!"

"Nude party it is!" He declared triumphantly from the hallway. "It's been too long since I've been to one of those. Very brave of you to attempt it during December... without copious amounts of alcohol in your system. I was never that daring."

Rory dropped her face into her hands and stifled an exasperated chuckle.

Five minutes later, Finn carried Lor back out wearing the blue dress with delicate white embroidery around the collar which Rory had laid out. It looked like something Emily might have bought, given Lorelai's style was much more colorful and quirky opposed to sweet and feminine but Finn agreed this outfit was probably the best choice for the day considering the lavish pre-party photos Steph had texted him that morning.

He carried her out towards the living room, half listening to Rory grumble about finding the best shoes to wear, as he tried to get Lor to stop lifting her dress up. He chuckled at her determination as he set her down on the thick violet rug and wrangled a toy for her from under the couch but she only kept on with the dress fringe.

"You know luv... you look like Auntie Evie, protesting the dress she was forced to wear for school pictures, when you do that. Probably not the best to follow her lead. She'll be a wild influence on you, that's for sure." He remarked with a chuckle as he laid there on the floor next to her.

Lorelai turned her head, directing Finn's attention to the hallway. He turned his head, catching sight of Rory standing there with her phone raised. Evidently she was recording this. Finn flashed her a smile, which she returned and then lowered the phone.

"All ready. You guys?" She inquired.

Finn turned to Lor, once more lifting the hem of her dress, this time sucking on it. "What do you say Carpet Grub? Ready for some true partying, LDB style?"

Lor gurgled, offering a little lopsided smile before she dropped her dress and reached her plump little fingers towards him. Finn picked her up, toting her with ease and helped Rory wrangle her into her fuzzy full body snowsuit.

"Did you just call my daughter a Carpet Grub?" She asked, looking a little concerned as she did up the zipper.

Finn furrowed his brow, not understanding her concern with that. "Is that a problem luv?"

"I don't know, should it be?" She questioned, pulling on her own coat and doing it up so she could take Lor while Finn grabbed his own. "I mean, it doesn't sound very endearing."

Finn smirked, threw on his jacket and then reached for the door. He leaned in, planting a kiss upon her cheek as she went to walk out the door. "A typical endearment yours truly was raised on, luv. Trust me, it's better then most I've heard."

Rory released a smile and headed out, deciding to just accept it. She could see how it _might_ be considered oddly endearing... if she really, _really_ tried.

. . .

Later that day, when they girls are all being a little too crazy and baby-minded for the men to reasonably handle, Finn and Colin retreated to his home office. The other men, family and friends, had ducked into one of the lounges to drink and smoke away the provisions Colin provided for this very event. Normally both Colin and Finn would have been more then game to join them and enjoy both vices, but with a baby in tow, they opted to avoid the smoke-filled haven of boisterous men.

Entering the quiet office, Finn shed his olive green jacket and tossed it onto one of the chairs across from the large desk, while Colin went to the bar in the corner to fix a couple drinks. They might not of been with the other men in the den, but they sure as hell weren't going to forgo every pleasure in life just because they had a minor with them.

Choosing an expensive bottle of Scotch, Colin filled both glasses generously and glanced up at his friend as he replaced the cork on the bottle. It was quite the sight to behold, even after weeks of seeing 'ol Finn comfortable in the company of a baby.

Colin remained behind the bar for a moment, just watching. Finn, oblivious to the attention, toted Lorelai on his hip and pointed at things out the massive windows for her to look at. She didn't appear to focus on anything but Finn. Her attention, momentarily distracted by the bracelets around his wrist or the quick flash of a grin, seemed perpetually fixated upon his loosened tie. Her chubby fingers tried to grasp it or pull it, but she seemed unclear on which she'd rather have happen.

Still watching, Colin had to chuckle at the sight of it all. Especially since Finn had demanded a wardrobe change the moment they slipped away from the party of women. Not for himself, but for Lor. Gone was her adorable little dress, making her look far less Rory's daughter... and much more a progeny of his wildly eccentric old friend. No, it was difficult to identify this baby girl, dressed in Tim Burton styled stripped leggings and a tiny Kill Bill t-shirt, with anyone other then Finn.

Shaking himself from that momentary shock of once more seeing his best friend as a father, Colin carried the drinks over to where he stood.

"Here."

Finn took the glass, shifted Lor away from it slightly and took a sip before she could grab it. He offered a small moan of pleasure before flashing a grin. "Remind me to raid your liquor stores."

Colin smirked but said nothing to that. He just stood there, next to Finn, and looked out at the backyard.

"You know… as weird as this sounds coming from me… this suits you."

Finn turned his head, looking at his friend with a little blank confusion. "What, being both incredibly handsome and right all the time?"

Colin ignored that point blank. "Being a dad."

Finn looked down at Lor's little face, her sleepy eyed look. With a deft hand, switching his glass to his hand supporting her, he guided her head to his shoulder. She protested a little, trying to pull it back upright but finally gave in and kept it there. She reached out, her tiny fingers curling around the edge of his silk tie and within seconds her eyes closed.

Finn reclaimed his glass with his freehand and looked back at Colin, watching with a little smile of unexpected pride. As nice as that was, Finn knew what he was thinking. Hell, he was thinking the same. How did they get here? Last thing he remembered, they were partying their lives away on some beach somewhere skipping as much school as they could. Now they were married, most of them at least... and either parents or playing the part of them. Most of the time it didn't seem real at all.

What had happened? Where had all that time gone? How did they, guys without a single desire to be snatched up by any girl, end up here? Colin had always hated the idea more then him, but truth be told Finn had never liked kids. They were loud and obnoxious and drew all the attention away from him… making his charming obnoxious outbursts look juvenile instead of oddly endearing. Apparently though, that neat little obligation of respectability and... well, _parenthood_ had laid in wait for him like some crafty Hidebehind.

It had waited until he'd least expected it to strike and then, that day he was supposed to meet a girl, with real potential, for a coffee he'd instead come face to face with the girl he'd never been able to forget. Somehow her being pregnant with an old friend's baby didn't even matter to him. Rory was back, and he wasn't going to chance loosing her again. He didn't even care how he'd do it, but he'd keep her around, even if he had to keep treating her like a little sister (as he'd done in college) or deal with her dating some new guy. He'd managed to hold onto Colin all these years, he could hold onto her.

...Then they spent time together and Finn remembered how it felt to be around Rory Gilmore. How his sympathetic heart had been stirred by her big blue eyes and quick tongue. He loved arguing with her. He loved teasing her. It never got old. In fact, it seemed like she only got better with age. She was over Logan, and she was content on her own. She was a different person... and yet the same. He felt it immediately. His old crush on her looming, begging to be rekindled... desperate to be acted upon. Somehow her being a parent, having a baby, that didn't matter like it had with other girls he might of met before. With them, he'd run the other way. With Rory... she was just a lost girl rejoining the same crazy old fold, and bringing with her a new generation to corrupt.

And so continued the gathering of a new generation.

Finn, encouraged by these thoughts, glanced down at Lor before turning his full attention to Colin.

"You remember the first time we base-jumped at Navagio beach?"

Colin smirked, wanting to laugh. "Not really. I'm pretty sure I was higher then you."

Finn flashed him a grin. "I don't know about that, but that feeling... that nanosecond you push off the edge of the cliff... and are locked into that freefall..."

"Scared shitless and wondering how you ever talked me into going to Greece with you, let alone follow some random idiots up to that cliff and jumping off? Yeah, I know the feeling well."

Finn looked at his friend with an odd kind of sincerity.

"That's how this feels." He confessed, motioning to Lor asleep in his arms. "I'm there Colin, in _that_ moment. Scared shitless but higher then I've ever been and... I don't want to pull that ripcord."

Colin held his friend's gaze, only now noting the tremor of fear in those green eyes of his. Suddenly this wasn't some routine moment of nostalgia. Nor was it an opportunity to have a little fun at either friend's expense, like the good old days. No, Finn was being serious for once.

"Then don't." He told him, simply as if that's all it took to change his mind. "I thought you had already decided."

Finn exhaled, his mind once more fraught with indecision. "Yeah, I wanted to be that guy... know what I want and just go for it-"

"You've always been that guy." Colin interrupted, judging him slightly for the negative tone he used in referring to to himself.

Finn gave him a look that proved otherwise.

"Ok, fine. Not every time but hell, you were being a decent guy, Finn." Colin pressed. "You were always better then the majority of us, that's for sure."

"I appreciate the bullshit you're spinning in my favor Buttercup but-"

"Its the truth, Finn." Colin glared in return. "Rory's lucky to have you. Her baby is lucky to have you. I know loosing your mom nearly killed you but... you know you're not alone in this, don't you?"

Finn was silent. _Yes, he knew._

"Sure life might not be what you thought it was going to be but... you can always make it a little better. You always made it better for the rest of us." Colin continued, slowly, easing himself into the sentiment but not allowing himself to cowardly revert to safer ground. Back to his comfortable indifference to sentiment. "... and actually I have a question for you."

Finn waited, not quite knowing what to expect with this sudden turn with his old black-hearted friend.

"Steph and I have been talking about names and... well, we were hoping to name him after you."

Finn's mind stuttered in comprehension a moment. "You want to name your son _Griffin?_ Why the hell would you want to do that?"

Colin smirked. "No. _Finn._ We want to call him _'Finn'._ Well, point of fact, Finnegan Colin Walker McCrea but, yeah. 'Finn'."

The current Finn found he had nothing to say to that. Nothing wise or witty at least.

"Why?" The question cracked upon his lips, coming out quite weak and feeble sounding. He hated that but he couldn't control it. Damn these babies and sentimental men and women of his, getting married and making more babies. They were all making him soft.

Colin's smile dissolved, as he looked at Finn like he had just asked the stupidest question in the entire history of mankind.

 _"Because…_ you're my best friend. We've been through a lot together and I really just... this is what you do when you have a kid."

Finn blinked, trying to think rationally but failing. His words, their objections, they came out as if he was drunk. "What about Steph? Surely she doesn't want-"

"No, she wants this too." Colin replied, offering a little grin of pride, rather hoping Finn wouldn't be able to form an argument.

Finn was silent. He just stared blankly at the view. Seconds clicked by but Colin was patient. He waited until the eventual slow grin appeared on his friends' face before he exhaled. The weight of his anticipation lightened as Finn's green eyes slid over and met his.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter** **Twenty**

It was just a simple mini vacation from parental responsibility for two days but Rory felt incredibly guilty as she packed up Lor's things for a weekend with her grandparents. Not even Finn's flirting and promises to make her forget all of 'time and space', during that parental hiatus, seemed to be able to shake her unpleasant mood.

"Stop moping." Her mother whined from the doorway, waiting for the last bag of bedtime toys and books, while Luke took his precious granddaughter out to the car. "Take advantage of the break. You deserve it. You and Finn can barely even call yourselves a dating couple, the way you've launched headlong into this hybrid dating/parent relationship _thing_ you've got going."

"Gee, thanks mom, for making commitment sound like such a drag." Rory scoffed lightheartedly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes in return. "You know that's not what I meant."

Her daughter nodded solemnly, still clutching Lor's bag of belongings, and couldn't help but feel a little stab of disappointment. Her mother was right though... she wasn't acting like a typical girlfriend. She never really had.

Was it because she and Finn had been friends for so long, before attempting to try their hand at being a couple? Was it because she had a child now, and dating would never be the same as it once had? Whatever it was, Rory did see the appeal of those old days. Of just being a girlfriend and not partner, mother or anything of that sort.

Even if it was just for a weekend, she could still adopt that 'flirty girlfriend persona'.

" _Hey_."

Rory met her mother's eye, almost resentful for her gentle smile and the way it silently scolded her.

"You two need some time to just enjoy this, Rory. Let your hair down. Kick up your heels. Paint the town red. Loose your glass slippers at midnight. Go completely-"

"Yeah, ok mom. I got it." She sighed, trying to smile but failing miserably.

In reply Lorelai offered a long suffering smile. "I'm just trying to help you out, kiddo. You two should be enjoying the thrills of just... _dating."_

Rory looked at her mother, suddenly unable to just frown and let it go. "Do you think Finn's getting sick of me? Of our weird semi-permanent life together, raising Lor? I mean we hardly even discuss things like this, it just all... happens. I mean we only got together because we slept together once. We only basically decided to see if it would work was because Logan assumed-"

"Bullshit." Lorelai Gilmore-Danes folded her arms across her chest in that foreboding way. "Finn constantly reminds me how lucky he is to have you in his life and how much he loves Lor. Trust me, kiddo. You _finally_ found a good one."

She wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment but Rory chose to focus on her mother's relationship with her boyfriend instead of looking for offences. There were absolutely no secrets anymore, seeing as Finn had endeared himself to Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. He was simply incapable of keeping any when Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him. Rory was pretty sure Finn would of provided her with both his social security number and bank account information... had her mother asked him.

"Ok fine I'll do the dating thing. I'll play the part."

Lorelai smiled in triumph. "You want me to do your hair? Lend you my sequin-"

"I think I can handle the rest, thanks mom." Rory interrupted, eager to get off the subject. "What about you? You're sure grandma asked you to bring Lor with you? This isn't just some excuse for you not go to dinner with her Nantucket friends, just like you tried to use Lor to get out of the dinner with Paris and Doyle last week?"

"Me, with an ulterior motive? How dare you blame me of... _yeah,_ it is. But who can blame me? Those kids are crazy."

"Are you surprised?" Rory snorted. "Their parents are Paris and Doyle."

Lorelai arched a brow but aquehessed to her daughter's point. "I hope that those kids run a major corporation and not a gang in prison."

Her daughter smirked at that but made no remark so she continued.

"Your grandmother feels a little guilty for not being closer to Lor but honestly, not even that is going to guilt me into spending a lot of time at her new place. Feels too weird. At least having Lor with me is a good excuse to leave early without causing an issue." Lorelai explained honestly. "Now that I can't rely on you anymore and your next-level cuteness anyway."

Rory reluctantly handed the bag over to her mother then wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a little lost now that her afternoon with her daughter had been revoked.

Her mother cast her a sympathetic smile. "I know it feels weird now... handing her off, but kiddo, you will adapt _quickly."_

Rory adopted a very childish pout, making her mother chuckle, then reach for her. After administering a bone-crushing hug, Lorelai pulled back and headed out the door, opting for the less painful 'quick exit'.

"We'll call when we're headed back." She called without even looking back.

Rory watched them go then went back into the house and closed the door. She stood inside, the silent house deafening her with its emptiness.

She had work to do, yes, and there was always housework to finish but she just stood there. She stood there until her phone 'pinged' with a message. Pulling it out of her back pocket, she selected the message Finn had left her.

 _I need to hit the apartment first, but I'll pick you up right after. Be ready to paint the town like the old days... have your passport and snake bite kit ready._

Rory couldn't help but smile at that, not only did he sound like her mother but with him it was entirely possible that she would need both of those things for a night out.

. . .

Finn entered the apartment he was beginning to wonder why he held onto, seeing as he practically lived in Stars Hollow. He spent so much time there he was beginning to seriously think about handing his bachelor pad over to some other lucky man, still oblivious to the charms of having a good woman by ones' side.

Thinking yet again about that very woman, Finn obliviously hurried inside to quickly shower and dress for the fancy dinner he'd arranged to kick off their weekend alone. The very first weekend alone since they'd started dating. Needless to say he was excited and a little bit distracted. If he hadn't been, he would of noticed the boots by the door.

He checked his phone again, debating whether he should text Rory again or not. Assure her that he wouldn't be late so she'd better be ready for an amazing night of freedom. If he hadn't been looking at his phone he would of noticed the purse on the kitchen island.

He stopped dead though at the base of the stairs. A moment of sheer panic told him that the clothes, clearly stripped while their owner climbed the stairs, belonged to a woman. His eyes lifted, following the staircase up to the open bedroom door, as his panic created a complete colourful tale of what was about to happen. He'd been in this situation before. Hell, there had been times when he had been the one to strip. He knew that someone was waiting for him up there.

" _Please, please, please_ be Rory." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes tightly as he willed himself to move.

He didn't really want to have to explain to her why he was late for their date. If there was another girl in his bed it would mean the end of-

Saving him from even finishing that horrible thought, the very object of his affection appeared in the doorway. Finn stopped on the stairs, midway up the flight, his breath catching in his throat. Before he even realized he was smiling, a grin was plastered across his face. Never before had he imagined he would of been granted such a beautiful sight in his sad and pathetic little life. He thought, that night they'd first slept together, that he'd never see Rory Gilmore working her seductive charms as well as she had then but he had just been proved wrong.

Rory, wrapped in a bedsheet and deliciously starkers underneath it, stood in the open doorway at the top of the stairs. Her makeup, spoke optimistically of going out on the town, but her loose hair and 'casual attire' claimed that was never going to happen. And... for all the time, energy and money he'd poured into this evening on the town, to make it absolutely perfect, Finn found that he didn't really care.

He climbed the rest of the stairs and stopped in front of her. She hadn't said a word, somehow this made her even more alluring, but her little smirk spoke volumes. Finn ached to touch her. To kiss her. To pick her up and carry her over to his bed and toss her down and free her of that damned sheet but he restrained himself.

"We're not leaving this apartment tonight, are we kitten?" He inquired with a smooth, desirous whisper.

His green eyes flickered across her face, reading her well. Looking for signs of sadness or anxiety but finding none. No, this wasn't her being reckless about something, like she had been the first time they slept together here. This was a confident Rory.

"Mom might of mentioned something about taking advantage of the time alone... something about acting like a normal dating couple for once."

Finn grinned at her. "I love your mother."

Rory scoffed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Besides... I sort of wanted to make up for last time... _here_."

Finn grinned, leaning over her a little more and willing himself not to touch her yet. To simply... let the tension build. To just enjoy this. The surprise. The anticipation that never seemed to flee no matter how much they were together. This moment together... just the two of them. As a couple.

"No idea what you're talking about luv." He teased. "Make up for what?"

Confident and a little stubborn, Rory arched a brow. "Oh good. So I can get dressed then and we can go to-"

Finn quickly seized her in his arms, bringing his lips down upon hers. Even though he knew she was only teasing him in return, he was pleased to feel her smile against his lips and melt into his arms. She didn't even protest when he hoisted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and just perch there.

"We're not leaving this bloody room, kitten." He growled, his voice low, his accent immediately thicker.

Rory grinned, burying her face against his neck as he carried her back towards his bed. All plans for the evening forgotten. Who wanted a fancy dinner, in a room full of strangers, when you couldn't do _this_?

. . .

It wasn't yet morning but that never stopped Rory Gilmore from demanding a coffee. In fact, that didn't even stop her from receiving one. No, sweet as ever... even if pleasantly exhausted, Finn procured coffee for her and more.

Rory roamed through the apartment, looking at his collection of books... admiring the artwork... smiling at the photographs... shaking her head at the well-stocked bar. Behind her, in the kitchen, Finn cooked them both a little something to 'refuel'. Rory glanced across the room to him, moving fluidly through the kitchen and pulling out all manner of tricks she never thought she'd see from him. Her affection for him, and his quirky secrets, grew even more as she looked back to the photographs displayed on the wall.

Most were of his many travels. The wild parties and excursions he'd been to. Family photos marking major milestones. A few, with more recognizable subjects, made her smile. Younger versions of Finn, Colin and Robert along with a few of even Steph and Rory herself, but she paused on one in particular. Somehow Robert had snapped a picture of the rest of the crew, on that Mr. Toad's Wild Ride night, when they'd been watching Kirk's movie in the park. Finn, Logan, herself and Colin seated together drinking champagne in their Steampunk attire. She smiled at the photograph, not even set off by the image of Logan... as she might have been before.

She looked back at Finn, as he called over to her.

"What do you say, my darling, to uncorking us a vintage? Or are you going to continue to indulge your caffeine addiction?"

With a smile, she left the photographs with one last lingering look and went to the kitchen. Instead of going directly for the wine, however, she took a slight detour... unable to help herself. Rory came up behind him, still marveling at his culinary abilities and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, remembering quite acutely the first time she'd seen the scar of his upon the other side of that very same shoulder.

"I'm actually surprised you aren't treating me to a real show." She smirked, catching a sideways glance from him as he poured the egg into the pan he had heated. "I actually had you pegged for a naked chef kind of guy."

"I cooked naked once. Not a good idea, _trust me_." He smirked, trying to appear serious but failing pitifully. "I can even show you the scar."

Rory laughed as he pulled at the waistband of his track pants.

"No, no. I believe you."

Accepting that, he turned his attention back to the pan as she let him go. She moved off, leaning back against the counter next to him, just happy to watch him cook for her. She felt spoiled. She was, just having private time with him while not having to rush off every ten minutes to tend to Lor or do another one of the hundred things she seemed to have going at once. But here, watching him cook for her after spending the previous hours in bed together... that was the real evidence she was spoiled. Not even Logan had done that for her, and he was the poster child for spoiling girls.

Finn glanced across at her, grinning that fiendish grin of his that always got him good results with the ladies. Rory, despite all the time they'd spent together, blushed. She felt nervous all of a sudden... shy.

"You're picturing me naked, aren't you?"

And like that, her nervousness was gone. She laughed aloud, throwing her head back a little. Then rolled her eyes at him as he lifted the spatula and waved it at her.

"Control yourself, woman." He warned with mock seriousness. "... at least until I'm done cooking. I am not going to repeat the Genoa Travesty, not even to satisfy your uncontrollable lust."

She laughed again, ignoring his teasing to leave his side and collect the wine he had requested. "You gave it a name?"

"Of course." He answered straight, cocking an eyebrow at her. "How else would I differentiate between my many epic tales of misadventure?"

"And that's what you chose?"

"That is the _delicate_ version, yes." He replied honestly, removing the pan from the heat and carrying it over to the stove and sliding it in. He closed the door and turned, leaning back against the counter as he tossed the dish towel over his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"...You know something darling? I think my clothes look better on you then they do me... if you can believe that."

Rory barely gave the shirt she wore a glance. One of his old t-shirts. One she didn't even think she'd seen before, actually. Instead, she grabbed the wine glasses and carried his over to him with a smile. Tilting her face up, she withheld the glass until he happily planted a kiss upon her lips. His hand reached for her waist, eager fingers looking to pinch her side to make her shriek and turn the simple kiss into something more but she twisted out of his grasp.

"Where did you learn to cook? Please don't tell me some girl taught you on some wild passionate hiatus from school."

Finn smirked, taking a sip of the wine she left him before taking up residence across the island from him. "Does a summer break in Marseille with Buttercup's French nanny fall under that category?"

Rory's brows shot up as her jaw grew slack. "You spent a summer holed up with Colin's nanny?"

Finn frowned, not seeing the issue. "Yeah... oh. You mean...? No luv. Not like that." He chuckled, then threw on a contemplative frown. "She was rather charming for an elderly woman but that was before my 'older woman' phase. Actually... now that you mention it, maybe she did kick it off..."

He pondered that only for a moment, thankfully, before returning to the explanation of his culinary tut align.

"... that summer though was spent chasing her granddaughters... and kicking Buttercup's ass in the kitchen."

Rory smiled, actually touched by the depth of their relationship. She kept learning more about them... their past... it was actually quite touching how they stuck together all these years.

"When was that?"

"Don't really remember. Sometime between one of his father's many divorce scandals. I think I had just flunked Bio..." he frowned, pondering that for a moment then shrugged it off. "Flunking and jumping on a plane before the news reached home. Yeah. That sounds like me."

Her face betrayed the surprise she felt. Never had she been that reckless. "Your parents didn't mind?"

"No, luv. They were livid." Finn smirked, suddenly subdued as he looked down at his glass of wine. "And rightly so. I would of been too... if I had been them."

He couldn't help but meditate on his old life with new understanding. Now that he had a fantastic woman at his side and a baby to look out for... he suddenly understood how much of a trial worrying about your child was. Or rather how much crap he'd put his parents through that he'd never want to go through that from the other side... as a parent himself.

Rory nodded sagely, suddenly subdued herself. She tried not to think of how she'd react if Lor ever did anything like that. Unable to help herself, she voiced her worries aloud, unknowingly putting his own fears into words.

"Please don't put any ideas like that in Lor's head. I don't think I could handle it. All I can imagine right now is the entire plot of _The Beach_ and _Brokedown Palace_ merged into one, and Lor in the staring role."

Finn raised his eyes, smirking softly. "Don't worry, luv. If she's anything like her mother she'll know enough not to be as stupid as I was."

Rory smiled, her chest tightening a little at that. "And if she meets a wild boy... who sweeps her off her feet? What then?"

Finn grinned, leaning his forearms against the island. "He'll have to go through me first. Any crafty little bastard that thinks he can outwit me will have a hell of a time succeeding."

She chuckled, holding his gaze, grateful to have the support. "Lorelai is a lucky girl." She remarked quietly.

Finn's lips crept upwards at the corners, flashing those wrinkles made through decades of laughter. "That she is, darling."

Rory looked away, knowing he was talking about her and not him being good for Lor... and because of it, she felt a little shimmer of fear. She'd been thinking about this for a while now... Lor's future. She'd been waiting for the right time to bring it up and now seemed like the best offer she'd been given resembling a 'good time' to do so.

"Finn...?"

"Luv?" He questioned, checking the food in the oven.

"Can I ask you something?" She began, both feeling and sounding a little unsure. "Something you might not like..."

Finn turned and faced her, a little of her uneasiness apparent in his own eyes. "It depends. Is this a question concerning us or someone else?"

"Well both actually." She replied, angry at herself for being so nervous. "...Logan emailed me again..."

Finn's chin raised slightly in recognition but he did little to react further, thus encouraging her to continue.

"He still wants to make this work, with us and Lor. He's told Odette all about her and they both would really like to meet her and... if we'd agree... let them take her for a day or weekend or something." Rory paused there, trailing her maroon fingertip around the smooth countertop like some nervousness teenage girl. "What do you think?"

Finn was about to repeat the same stupid mistake as before, asking why she was even asking him when he didn't matter, but her warning smile stopped him. She raised that finger she'd been trailing across the countertop and pointed it at him, stopping him from doing anything so stupid.

"Don't even." She warned, withholding a smile to prove her seriousness. "You're more her dad then anyone..."

Finn released a little smile, that statement pleasing him more then he might of expected.

"What do you think we should do?" She continued, absentmindedly picking at the smooth countertop with her fingernail. "We both know Logan, what he's like... how he's trying to change."

"I thought you'd made your decision weeks ago luv."

"I did but..." Rory frowned, glancing down at her hands reluctantly. "I want to be angry and make him live with his choice but... his email... it sounded like they were really invested on making it work with Lor. Almost like... they want kids but can't... and she's their only shot."

Finn frowned, a little surprised by this. "IVF? Adoption?"

Rory shrugged. "He didn't say."

Finn exhaled slowly and turned, pulling their frittata out of the oven and setting it out to cool. Once done, he retrieved his wine and returned to the spot he'd occupied across the island from her. He looked at her, meeting her gaze, and could not ignore the sadness he found there. He'd made his decision a long time ago. He knew how he felt and he had a pretty good idea he knew how Rory felt too.

She wanted to give in. He knew that immediately. Even after everything she'd been through with Logan, she still wanted to do the right thing... the decent thing, and let him be a part of his daughters' life. It was incredible. He'd left her for someone else, forcing her to raise their baby alone, and here she was trying to help him find happiness in that future without her.

"You are incredible luv." He breathed, smiling at her ever so slightly.

Rory blushed, looking away from his intense gaze.

"You are." He pressed, knowing she'd only refuse the compliment modestly. "How many women would do this? Try to help the man who'd left her, with a baby, and married some other girl?"

"Have you seen Dr. Phil... that old Murray- _whatever_ show?" She asked with a little smile. "There's a lot of us, _messed up and highly sentimental idiotic women_ , out there."

Finn smirked but refused to let her have that. "Old sentimentalists is more like it, luv."

She smiled again, appreciating his kind words. Appreciating the way he didn't flatly refuse or think she was crazy for wanting to do this... let Logan see his daughter.

"It's only right, isn't it?" She questioned. "Letting her biological dad be there for her? Somehow have a part to play in her future?"

Finn nodded, ever so slightly. "So let him, luv."

Rory looked at him with some surprise for that cut and dry answer. _Really?_

"I don't think you'd be able to live with yourself if you didn't, luv."

"You'd be ok with that?"

Finn's lips twitched into an amusing smile. "Don't forget who you're talking to Gilmore. Logan was my friend for decades... and although any sane person would hate him for what he's done... I can't. I've tried."

Rory was surprised by this. She had never expected him to feel like this. Hadn't they fought? Hadn't they argued and made a clean break? She thought they had. Still, the sadness in his eyes spoke of an even more painful eventuality.

"But, I thought...?" She trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. Unsure of even herself, right now.

Finn flashed a quick knowing smile.

"Yeah. We had it out a couple times in the past two years. I broke his nose and we trashed a bar downtown but friends fight. Doesn't mean I didn't love him. Logan and Colin... they've always been there for me. I can't just forget our years together like they meant nothing." He pushed away from the counter, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I told you, you two, had to be done... _over..._ but..."

"Finn."

He turned, that quiet voice whispered, tugging at his emotions. Rory stood there, looking tiny but angelic in his t-shirt with messy waves in her hair. She didn't move, she just stood there, looking up at him with those soul-searching blue eyes.

He lifted his hands, placing them on either side of her neck, and dropped a kiss on her hair. A silent 'thank you' for... well, _everything._

Rory, gripping his forearms lightly, exhaled. "...I love you, Finn."

He froze. _Had she just-?_ She'd never said it like this before. Never meant it like this. He'd of realized if she had. Yes, they both knew they loved each other, they said it dozens of times but never with such seriousness before. It was rather terrifying, that emotion that gripped him as those words hung in the air.

Finn pulled back a little, just enough to be able to look into her eyes. They were glazed. She was biting her lip, trying to appear strong and unaffected when she was baring her soul. She was adorable.

He smiled, with absolutely no fear, and cupped her face with his hands.

"What took you so long you crazy woman?"

Rory opened her mouth, her gaze hardening a little as it did when she was about to make a sharp comment but he stopped her.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for years." He told her dropping his voice to a sullen whisper. "You know how incredibly maddening it is to be in love with you for... well any amount of time really, and be ignored?"

"I wasn't ignoring you." She defended her younger self and yet smiled at this older version of him, her wild friend. "I had no idea. You could of told me."

Finn didn't say anything. Yes he could have but he'd decided long ago that he'd never interfere with her happiness. Besides he'd had a loyalty to Logan as well. He couldn't very well steal his girl away, not when he loved her as much as he did. Still, looking at Rory now, he had a feeling she already knew this.

"... but you _can_ tell me now." She whispered, encouraging him with a little smile.

"Luv, I'll be telling you the rest of your life." He remarked, with his own damned little smile.

Rory's lips curved upwards, unable to restrain them. She hadn't realized it but she had been waiting for him to say those words again. Waiting, angry with herself for refusing him the last time when he had offered that impromptu proposal. She knew she couldn't find anyone better for her them him. And now, here he was, asking her again... well... he was wasn't he?

"What do you say, luv? Finally ready to make an honest woman of me?" He inquired with a daring smirk.

Although she was waiting for a decent proposal, like the sentimentalist she was, she found this request much more realistic. This was Finn, most definitely, and for that she loved it.

Offering a chuckle for his efforts at least, but more so to cover her shiver of nerves and excitement, Rory nodded.

"Yes, Finn. I am officially ready to make 'an honest woman of you'." She repeated, theatrically rolling her eyes. "I only wish I could make it official and produce a diamond ring from thin air for you."

A slow smile spread across Finn's lips. He help up his index finger with a sparkle in his eyes. "Wait here, luv."

Rory did so but her stomach flip-flopped as she watched him leave the kitchen and go to the front door, to his jacket. reaching inside the pocket, he pulled out a little velvet box.

 _A little velvet box._

She did not believe this was happening. Anxiously she pulled at the t-shirt she wore, pulling it down further as if that made any difference whatsoever.

Finn returned just as she abandoned that endeavor, grinning ear to ear in that endearing way of his. Rory did not really understand why she was so nervous all of a sudden. this was happening. it was really happening. the very thing she'd told herself not to expect and yet had inadvertently hoped for.

"Finn..." She murmured with a shaky voice, pulling her arms in around herself tightly.

Finn just kept smiling at her, but the smile was no longer one of a wild sentimental idiot, no. His gaze was murky above that meaningful smile of his.

"Will this satisfy your request of a diamond?" He began, his own voice a shade non-too-steady as he snapped open the little box to reveal an exquisite vintage engagement ring inside. "I have several hundred dollars ridding on the fact that it'll look three times it's worth upon your finger, apposed to off of it."

It was touching and she was just on the cusp of replying when a brilliant and very reckless thought struck her, causing her hesitation to simply reply in the affirmative. "I'm not sure. Will you ask me again?"

Finn frowned.

"Please." She insited, correctly asertaining his hesitence. "For me. I want this is be perfect."

Finn cocked a brow, looking at her with confusion. He thought this was pretty perfect. But, like eveyrthing else, he obliged her.

"Will you marry me, luv?"

"Come on, ask me like you mean it." She pushed, throwing on a rather spoiled frown

"I do mean it. Dammit." Finn pushed back, away from her, but her sudden smile only drew him back. He chuckled at her, knowing very well she was extracting as much fun as she could from this moment and grumbled at the desrie to bite that smile off her lips.

Fluidly, he dropped to a knee. "Better, luv?"

"Its getting there." she shrugs, trying not to laugh. "What else you got?"

"My darling Rory, goddess divine, the only woman of my heart..." he began to declare like some Shakespearean actor. "This damn thing has been burning a hole in my pocket for weeks... begging for that delicious finger of yours. So, darling, will you end its internment and just put the chunk of rock on your finger already?"

Despite her overwhelming nerves, Rory laughed. "That is quite possibly the most unconventional proposal or declaration speech I think-"

"Just answer the damn question Gilmore. I've been desperately in love with you for years, forced to watch you and Logan together throughout it all, and then to be refused by you already... I'm going to loose my-"

Rory moved forward, capturing his face in her hands and his lips with her own with so much force that it drew him up onto his feet again.

One hand around her waist and one barely able to hold onto the ring box, Finn managed to finally pry his lips from hers long enough to, once more, demand an answer.

"Marry me, Rory darling?" He murmured, his forehead against hers. "If you knew how much I love-"

"Yes." She cried, both laughing and crying as she cupped his face with her hands again, kissing those lips of his. "Yes, you weirdo. I will."

Finn grinned, a heavy weight suddenly off his shoulders, and ripped the ring from the box, which he then tossed over his shoulder. Rory laughed aloud at that, actually rather giddy as he let her go so he could harangue her finger into the delicate jeweled band.

"Here, put the bloody thing on so I can use both hands again." He told her.

Again she laughed but they managed to get it done. Ring on hand.


	21. Chapter 21

: Second last one I'm afraid. Sorry for the insane delay but lately it feels like my life is just as chaotic as Rory's. Good thing it'll turn out just as fantastic... or will it? You'll have to come back to see how things turn out for her, to be sure.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One**

It was a day unlike every other day in Stars Hollow, but the moment Rory's eyes flickered open as the sunshine reached her closed and her waking mind was effortlessly consumed by a handsome old friend, she knew it was different. Maybe it was the background noise. Maybe it was the previous late night's mascara burning her tender eyes. Maybe it was the fact that her mother was squatting next to her bed, with a huge grin on her face, whispering gentle threats of catastrophe overtaking them all should she not wake at that exact moment.

Rory groaned and rolled over, eager to escape her, but she only came face to face with another lovingly annoying female on the other side of her bed. Rory pulled the blankets over her head, groaning loudly.

"Don't you two have anything better to do? Children to harangue? People to annoy? ... murders to plan?"

"Nope." Lorelai offered brightly, jumping onto the bed next to her daughter like some twelve year old on her very first sleepover. "Today, we're all yours!"

Rory peeked out from under the covers, hesitantly. "Don't I feel privileged."

"You'd better." Lane chimed in, equally as bright but with a tiny chime of arrogance, eager to get things back on tract. "So. You want the Cliff Notes, thus far?"

 _"Thus far?"_ Rory squeaked, flopping the blankets down around her chest and checking the time. "It's not even seven yet!"

"Time moves quickly kiddo." Lorelai shrugged then rolled off the bed and landed onto her feet with a little hop. "Now... What first? Shower? Coffee? Baby snuggles? A secret broom-closet tryst with the groom?"

Rory pushed herself up onto her elbows, ignoring the faces her mother was making, but a knock on the door alerted them all to the closed bedroom door as if they'd all been discovered mid-bank heist.

Lane was on her feet in a second, running to the door and throwing her full hundred and two pounds against it... even if it was already securely locked.

"Who is it?" She demanded with a careful hiss.

"Coffee. Open the door!"

"Ah." Lorelai grinned. "Right on time. You may unlock the gates to 'oh the holy sanctuary' Lady of Exemplary Honor."

Both Lane and Rory rolled their eyes, but Lane's grin was a little more eager then that of the fleshly daughter of the theatric heretic. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, allowing the admission of one Paris Geller-McMaster, balancing a tray of coffee mugs like some high-class barista surprisingly enough.

"I can't believe I've been demoted to filling coffee orders. I have two PHD's and a-"

"Yeah, yeah no one cares today Paris." Another voice came from behind her, appearing in the form of Steph McCrea with baby Finn in her arms and looking quite wild with his unruly yet adorable cow-lick and dimples.

Rory smiled, squashing down a longing to see his namesake instead of all her beloved friends of the female variety. Thankfully more distractions were afforded her when her very own baby came waddling into the room ahead of her aunt Evie, asking for her momma. It hadn't taken her long to master the milestone of talking, once Finn devoted all of his time to the endeavor of teaching her a well-rounded vocabulary. And, following that bonding ritual, Lor quickly took up walking... simply to follow him around the house with more speed.

Her grandmother quickly swooped in, hefting the little nearly-two year old up onto her mother's bed so she could crawl with determination through the blankets to her mother's arms.

With a quick snuggle and her little face peppered with kisses, Lorelai Alice Gilmore Anderson sufficiently satisfied, pulled away from her mother and turned to Evie with grabby hands.

"Dadda."

With an apologetic smile Evie came forward and scooped her up. "Sorry. Apparently she's been promised some sugary overdoes by the old Derro if she lets him have a drink with the boys before they get ready, so she wont stop asking for him."

Rory grinned and let her baby go. She didn't blame her, wanting to see Finn, she did as well.

"Don't let him have too much luv!" She told her baby girl with a little wink, then watched them go.

She chuckled, slowly pulling back the covers and crawling finally out of bed, as Lor chimed a response.

"No dadda." She repeated, just as she'd been taught by both of them under various circumstances. "No dadda."

All the women smiled at their charge's adorable baby girl, but the newest mother of the clan was the first to speak up.

"I should go with them, check on the carousing." Steph grinned at baby Finnegan. "Keep them for overdoing it."

"If they need something to stand upright and blink on cue let me know." Paris droned with a self satisfied smirk.

"That's it. You're on kitchen duty!" Lane exclaimed loudly, pushing her way over to Paris and moving to usher her out of the room.

"What? Why the hell am I being evicted for offering an honest solution to a problem we all know we're going to encoun-"

Effectively out the door behind a chuckling Steph, Lane slammed the door and locked it. Paris pounded on the door a moment, stating her claims, but Lane just leaned against it and crossed her arms over her chest.

"See." She smiled at her friend, nodding towards the doorknob. "I told you those locks would come in handy waaaay before you need to worry about Lor."

Rory laughed and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. "A very wise investment."

Lane flashed her a grin then turned to Lorelai as she withdrew her daughter's dress from the closet. Alone for a moment, the two women who had helped shape the bride into who she had become, stood in front of the cream floor length dress now laying atop the crumbled sheets.

Slipping her arm effortlessly around the Korean woman's shoulders, Lorelai was comforted by her little raven haired head as it rested upon her shoulder.

"We did good kid." Lorelai muttered quietly. "...didn't we?"

Lane smiled to herself, slipping her arm around Lorelai's waist as well. She gave her a little squeeze. She didn't need to say anything, that little squeeze told Lorelai everything she wanted to hear.

. . .

Luke had doubted he'd ever been as nervous as he was now, anxiously getting ready to go to his step-daughter's wedding. Rory Gilmore. Married. He couldn't even fathom it. Even after she'd had a baby and dated\been engaged to this supposed 'ideal man' for over a year and a half. Her daughter, Lorelai Gilmore-Anderson (already adopted by the husband to be) was already two years old. Or very nearly. Luke looked at his own face in the mirror, wiping the residual shaving cream off his chin, and could not deny the fact that he had never felt this old. Not when chasing down Jess during his wayward youth. Not when finally marrying Lorelai after a decade and a half of pinning over her. Not even the day his own daughter had gone off to college.

He wasn't sure he was ready for this.

Looking behind him in the mirror, at the suit shirt and jacket hanging on the hook... Luke just stood there, motionless. He thought about his life with Lorelai. How much joy she brought him. How much he'd always loved her wonderfully intelligent and clever daughter, Rory. How, once upon a time, he'd dreamed of her taming his nephew... of calling her his family. It hadn't worked out that way but she was still family. Now, closer then ever. She was his daughter, and he loved that more then words could ever express.

Uttering a little curse, Luke turned and left the bathroom, charging towards the nightstand on his side of the bed where the messy cards contained his speech for later that night. He'd re-written it several times but the true emotion and a solid message still eluded him. Why was it so hard to say what he felt? He'd cried like an idiot at Rory's Chilton graduation alongside Jackson... why did he feel uncommonly numb on this occasion? Why couldn't he say something that told her how he really felt... on today of all days?

... _Because to you, honey, she'll always be that little kid toting around those big stupid books who could talk circles around you even without her daily overdoes of caffeine._

Lorelai's words to him, on the evening they'd heard of Rory's engagement, still clung to him like that pungent odor of rotting pickles the town had endured years ago. Maybe she was right but that didn't help the situation. He still needed to write something that would effectively sum-up his feelings as her step-father... as the man who loved her more then he'd ever thought possible. She'd been the one who had helped him be a father for April, she'd always supported his relationship with her mother...

Luke sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to see Rory be anyone but 'Rory Gilmore'. He wasn't ready to see her married. It was all just... too different.

. . .

It wasn't long after that, once the bride was awake, that the entire house of women seemed to rapidly take on a chaotic life of its own. People constantly came and went with a question, a new shade of lipstick or a helpful hint or two about hair or dealing with the exciting rush of anxiety. Unfortunately, not all of it proved... sweet. One such example came in the form of Sookie . After a long drawn out shouting match, she burst into the bedroom with a pastry bag in one hand and a dirty spatula in the other, chaotic as usual.

"Rory, honey, I know Paris is your friend but if she says one more thing about the food I'm gonna kill her. Straight up kill her and bury her in the backyard."

"Excuse me?!" Paris shouted from the other room. "All I said was-"

"What happened?" Rory questioned, waving a free hand to 'sush' everyone else in the room. She was about to push that topic when she frowned, looking pointedly at the pastry bag and spatula. _"Wait._ What are you doing? I thought everything was done yesterday?"

"It was but I had an epiphany while Jackson and Martha were cleaning out the hampster's cage this morning."

Rory and Lane both cringed but it was Lorelai who swept in to their rescue.

 _"Sook. Honey._ Everything was perfect yesterday. Both Rory and Finn agreed it was all exactly what they wanted."

"I told you not to touch the stupid thing!" Paris shouted from the kitchen.

Sookie just closed her eyes, cringing, before turning and shouting at the top of her lungs. "Can it PHD! It's my kitchen! Who asked you anyway?"

Lorelai bit back a smile, taking her best friend by the arm. "Come on Sook, together we'll handle the psychopath."

Sookie whimpered with exhaustion but shrugged a silence word of acceptance.

"Paris you'd better be gone by the time we get in there or Sweeny Todd will look like a Disney rendition of what's coming for you!" Lorelai shouted as they left the bedroom.

"More like Texas Chainsaw Massacre."Sookie added stubbornly before finding her voice again. "You'd better not of touched my salmon puffs!"

Once gone Rory shared a look with Lane. Her old friend grinned brightly, as they read each other's minds like they always had been able to.

"Shall we?" The little Korean woman inquired, picking up a makeup brush. "We have an hour before Evie gets back to start with pictures."

Rory grinned brightly and nodded.

. . .

It was quite the mix of men, collected across town, doing their best to get ready for the wedding scheduled for later that afternoon. The groom and his best man, Finn and Colin of course, hosted the ragtag group at the DragonFly, especially rented out entirely for their use. Robert was there of course, challenging anyone daring enough to match him in a game of wits. Jess lounged nearby, nursing his drink and chatting with Zach and his band as they went over last minute music details. The man of the hour, however, was seated cross legged on the carpet watching cartoons with Lor in his lap. She was munching on cereal while he nursed his scotch, prescribed by Colin for nerves.

It was an adorable scene. So much so that Colin snapped a few pictures, seeing as Evie had been called away to take pictures of the bride and her mother before the ceremony. Then Steph came by with baby Finn to ask a favor. So now, here he sat with his own child in his lap... watching the same cartoons as his old friend.

Finn checked the time on his phone, then with a smile picked up the bottle of scotch between them and held it out rather curiously.

"Just enough time for another. Care to indulge an old friend?"

With a faint smirk Colin lifted his glass, holding it out to receive the precious spirits he'd lifted from his old man's private storehouse some time ago. He'd been saving it for a special occasion. The plan had been to open it upon his son's birth, but Finn had provided his own gift of an expensive bottle... so here they sat, finally uncorking this one.

Filling the glass with an generous amount, Finn added a little to his own glass then set the bottle down and lifted his glass. With a smile, he tipped it towards his old friend. With a similar smile, Colin lifted his glass and held it out in imitation of Finn's.

"Here's to a lifetime of crazy, irrational adventures with the women we love most on this blessed planet."

Colin smirked, glancing at the children sitting with them, totally ignorant of the importance of this moment. "I've never understood your particular brand of crazy, but Darling, I've always admired your complete and utter commitment to it."

Finn flashed a grin and inclined his head towards his friend, as a gesture of acceptance.

"I thank you."

Colin chuckled, clinked his glass against the rim of Finn's and both men knocked back their drinks.

Lowering the glasses, both men looked back towards the tv as a particularly colourful animal appeared with a flourish on the screen. Out of his peripheral, Colin noticed Finn's hand lovingly stroke Lor's golden hair. A simple gesture, one he'd seen many times, but somehow it was different. The way his smile, softened around the edges, displayed very little of the craziness that they'd just toasted. This was a new man. A different man. A better man. One settled... one that no longer took unnecessary risks... a man who found something precious and had done everything in his power to secure it.

With a smile, prouder then he'd ever thought possible, Colin turned his attention fully back to the TV when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Both men turned, as it opened and the face of Jess Mariano appeared. He wore an easy smile, which only got a little brighter upon seeing both men seated with their kids in their laps, watching cartoons.

He looked directly at Finn, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly as he uttered one simple word... just one word that meant the beginning of Finn's new life.

"Ready?"

. . .

Luke Danes, dressed-to-the-nines and looked over by his beloved wife, waited anxiously as Lorelai went to fetch Rory. There had been some debate about who would bring her to the ceremony and who would walk her down the isle... considering she had two fathers... but Luke had been astounded when Rory asked him to be the one to do it. He knew she was fond of him, and always sort-of thought of him like a more permanent father figure then the illusion which was Christopher Hayden but it was still shocking to him. To actually have her choose him, dull old diner owner Luke, over her influential and fun-loving biological father… it was a huge deal. This and the speech he was to give later... it was all so official. He was Rory Gilmore's dad. That little girl who had walked into his dinner decades ago, demanding coffee at the price of three cents... she belonged to him now. He...

"Ready?"

Luke turned, his breath catching in his throat as he caught sight of that 'little girl' of his in her wedding dress. He blinked, tears suddenly betraying the emotions he was feeling... emotions he didn't even realize he was experiencing until he was wiping his face stubbornly with his rough hands.

Rory grinned, unable to help herself. "I hope those are happy tears Luke and not an 'oh god, that dress is hideous.'"

Before Luke could reply, refusing any such thing, Lorelai appeared at her daughter's side and handed her the bouquet of white lilies she had requested from the very first day.

"Miss Celine had this awful cornflower blue monstrosity she claimed was 'all the rage in Milan' but we talked her out of it. Settled with this substitute, for that Vera Wang, which fell through at two weeks in." Lorelai explained with that teasing little smile of hers as she admired her daughter all decked out.

Luke looked at Rory, from head to toe, and could not imagine a more beautiful bride. Her dress, despite Lorelai's teasing, was perfect.

"Good thing." Luke replied with a little smile before shifting his eyes to Rory. "You look beautiful Rory."

Rory's smile, both angelic and flattered, was not followed by any words but none were needed. This was her wedding day, the day she would marry her best friend, and just like her mother… for once no amount of words or witty phrases would add anything more to the joy she felt at this moment.

Sensing this, her mother slipped her arm around her and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"You ready, kiddo?"

Rory's smile only grew. She gave a brief nod and although things had changed completely in the years since Lorelai had left Rory last, to start a new life, she could not forget the feeling. They had been standing in the corridor at Yale, after moving Rory into her dorm, and they'd put off leaving each other for hours… then the time came to say goodbye…

Lorelai looked at her daughter with a sudden rush of emotion. Although she wouldn't be going anywhere, she wouldn't be changing at all… it still felt so much more painful to see her belonging to anyone else but her.

Rory, feeling very much the same, blinked through her own tears. "Copper boom?"

Lorelai laughed unexpectedly, sniffing back her tears. "Copper boom."

Luke watched his two girls embrace. His beloved wife and her daughter. Something was not right about this moment, tender and loving as it was, it still did not feel right. When the girls released each other and turned to him, Lorelai poised to give him advice on proper etiquette for a wedding ceremony, he gave his head a shake.

Lorelai frowned, not understanding him. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…" Luke managed a smile. "You don't need to tell me what to do, Lorelai, because I won't be doing it… you will."

Lorelai blinked, unsettled by this news. She looked between her husband and her daughter, clearly sucker-punched by this news. _Luke wasn't what?_ Lorelai turned to Rory, captivated by her beaming smile. Did she miss something? Had these two planned something together?

"…Will you mom?"

Lorelai blinked, for once her agile mind moving slower then molasses in January. She barely even noticed Luke come up alongside her and take her hand.

 _Will I what?_

"Walk her down the isle, love. No one is better suited then you to give Rory away."


	22. Chapter 22

:This one is for you, weirdo. Well the whole thing really, inspiring me with all the drama of your life and the need to escape it, fueling the conception and eventual birth of this entire story. For everyone else not ready and willing to scare the crap out of me with a Big Foot costume, thank you for all your kind reviews and for sticking with me until the end. I hope you've enjoyed the somewhat messy imagined future for those beloved characters we've some how come to admire. I've done a little editing of the entire fic, so feel free to reread if you're still enamored, but that's all I've got guys. Thanks for the good run.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 _Twenty Two Years Ago_

 _Lorelai Gilmore, recently promoted at the Independence Inn from Cinderella to the delightful place behind the front desk with the intolerable new guy Michelle, sat on the front steps of her not-so-quiet home. It had been a_ long _week._

 _Stalking over from the road with determination, Rory dropped her school bag in a huff and then dramatically dropped to the grass next to the porch steps and sprawled out, moaning in frustration_

 _"I hate boys._

 _Lorelai smirked and sipped her coffee. "Whats the gossip now, Hedda Hopper?"  
_

 _Rory rolled over, her youthful blue eyes widening dramatically. "Miss Granger is getting married! Can you believe that?"_

 _Lorelai chuckled, feigning shock. "I cannot believe it! Really? Cute little pixie of a teacher has landed a man? Seriously?"_

 _"Can you be serious for one minute? This is a travesty!" Rory requested, pushing herself up onto her elbows.  
_

 _Lorelai craddeled her mug in both hands after drawing her hand down in front of her face, banishing her smile. "So, sorry Grim Reaper. Proceed."_

 _Rory hesitated a moment and then... "Can you believe she's even_ _quitting? She's leaving me, leaving us!" Rory exclaimed theatrically then flopped over again and buried her face in her hands. "Stupid boys! I hate boys. How could she do that to us?"  
_

 _"I highly doubt Miss Granger is marrying 'a boy' kiddo. 'Boys' are stupid, yes, but 'men'... they are an entirely different story." Her mother arched a teasing brow and sipped her coffee. "Trust me. One day you'll change that particular tune."  
_

 _"No I wont." Rory retorted adamantly, flipping over onto her stomach again. "I'm going to be the next Christiane Amanpour. I'm going to be a journalist or a world class writer, and I'm going to have an entire room just for my Pulitzer's. No boy, or man, is going to get in the way of that particular dream."  
_

 _"Right on kiddo. Female empowerment! Whoo!"Lorelai fist-bumped the air above her head enthusiastically. "Quick. Run inside and grab my bras. I'll get the matches and we'll burn them here on the front lawn in protest of stupid men, and Miss Granger's impending marriage!"_

 _Rory rolled her eyes and turned her head as the shrill no-nonsense voice of Babette reverberated from the opposite side of the house. She'd lost her cat again, most likely under the deck with some poor helpless little creature being devoured. Rory laughed at Babette's pleading for assistance from a young lady to rescue her, and hopped up to go to her aid. Lorelai watched her daughter go, barely ten years old. Tiny and witty, the perfect Lorelai mini-me... except for the good behavior and amazing grades. Contrary to what she might of believed about her future, Lorelai knew that this little whirl-wind of hers could have everything she wanted... and more. So much more.  
_

 _. . ._

 _Present Day_

"You look gorgeous honey!"

From the spot she stood next to her mother at the end of the isle, the doors having just been opened for them, Rory looked up at the lively little woman leaning out into the isle with her sunglasses wearing husband beaming beside her. The improbable pair, Morey and Babette, never truly out of earshot, were in the thick of the guests. As was only right. Rory wanted to blush, smooth down the folds of her dress like a dutiful angelic bride, but she could only manage a laugh as Kirk bounded over, actually leaping awkwardly over a pew, so as to shush the proud little woman.

Without meaning to, Rory's gaze eagerly sought Finn's among the clamor. A grin was firmly in place on his face, having had a year or so to get to know the residents of Stars Hollow, he was well worn in with their antics. He offered Rory an exaggerated eye-roll and tapped his ear suggestively before nodding towards Kirk, avidly telling-off Babette with uncharacteristic courage.

Rory looked back at Kirk. Was he wearing an earpiece? Seriously? She thought he looked oddly dashing in his new suit, but wasn't he taking the usher duty a little seriously? He looked like a secret agent. She wouldn't of been surprised if he had been wearing black sunglasses. _Oh wait_... just then, pleased with the subjugation he'd been promised, Kirk pulled a pair from his jacket pocket and slipped them on. He turned to Finn, his face blank, and nodded.

"All clear chief."

Finn replied with a salute.

Highly pleased, Kirk's chest swelled as he smoothed his suit jacket and strutted off to stand guard in the shadows.

Normally that would of been enough to send anyone back up the isle and running in the other direction, such accepted lunacy, but not the Gilmore girls. They had been long steeped in this town's charming lunacy, almost to the point of leaving it unchallenged. Of course, they still loved egging others on... that would never change. Still, at this moment, neither of them wished to challenge the degree of Kirk's seriousness. They didn't formulate any reply to Babette, encouraging another ostentatious outburst. No, they simply shared a chuckle and continued on down the isle towards the front.

Lorelai held her breath, wanting to remember this moment. This feeling she had... as if she were floating somewhere nearby... watching another version of her walking next to her daughter. Or standing in the crowd, beaming at the smile on Rory's face... envious and proud of the sparkle in her eyes. She thought back to that moment at the house, when Rory was buttoned up into her dress and they stood back, looking at each other in the mirror. Rory's childlike enthusiasm as she lifted her shoulders and grinned eagerly. Lorelai had never seen her so happy. Never seen her so calm... so sure of herself...

"Um... mom?"

Lorelai blinked, coming back to reality with rushing clarity.

Rory stood next to her on one side, Finn on the other, both looking at her with gentle concern. Lorelai looked up, the Reverend smiled dolefully at her, much like her grandmother would when she did something vaguely amusing.

A soft blush coloring her cheeks, she chuckled. "I guess that's my cue, eh Archie?"

Reverend Skinner just rolled his eyes at Lorelai's overly familiar tone but let it go as she turned to Finn and received a kiss on the cheek for her smile.

"Nice work with 007 over there. Use your power of him wisely, M, that one has psycho written all over him."

Finn grinned but chose to say nothing as Lorelai turned to Rory and the two women embraced.

"I love you mom." Rory whispered, giving her best friend a squeeze.

"I love you too kiddo." Lorelai responded with a quick hitch in her voice, giving her daughter a peck on the cheek before whispering into her ear. "Now quick, lock this down before Miss Patti changes her mind and lines him up for husband number five."

Rory chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye as they parted. It didn't sound like much but that brief exchange of nonsense meant more then anyone would of ever known.

Lorelai had barely gotten settled next to Luke and baby Lor when the vows began.

"Do you Finne-"

"Hell yes." Finn interrupted, unable to keep the grin off his face.

Rory laughed, still a little nervously, as the Reverend cleared his throat and leaned forward a little.

"I don't think it's legal unless I actually perform a proper ceremony... you know... with _all the words_?"

Finn's grin inched up slightly on one side as he nodded understandably.

"Fine. But my answer is still the same." He replied with a compliant whisper.

Reverend Skinner chuckled, taking his previous position as an important figure in this union and walked them through the vows patiently. Rory barely heard a word but it didn't matter because she knew them off by heart. She'd repeated them as a kid, bored at weddings, and she'd witnessed far too many weddings of friends and family to mess them up now. Still, her voice shook a little as she spoke them aloud, as did Finn's with all his projected bravado... still, they got through them and as they were pronounced 'husband and wife' Finn grabbed her, gave her a spin and then tipped her, kissing her with obvious desire.

The entire crowd whooped with pleasure and delight, clapping and whistling as Finn refused to end the kiss. Rory started to laugh, hardly able to oblige him any longer, and he pulled away with a grin. Righting her, securing his arm around her, he stole another quick peck before they turned to the throng of friends and family who'd gathered to witness their marriage.

Everyone was in attendance. Besides Rory's family, both close and extended, there was both of Finn's sisters as well as his aunt and a few cousins from Brisbane. There were old Yale friends and newer ones, picked up along the way. The entire Geller-McMaster clan. Sookie, Jackson and their little brood. And yet, with everyone so close to them in attendance, it was difficult for them to ignore the couple grinning from the sidelines... Logan and Odette. Their invitation had been met with some surprise but since they had been a growing part of Lor's life for the past year, they'd gladly accepted such a kind gesture. Rory hoped it might lend to, one day hopefully, all of them becoming close again but Finn knew better. Logan was now a permanent part of his daughter's life, but he and Finn had already spoken... he'd given Finn his blessing to formally adopt Lor...

. . .

There were very little opportunities to escape the endless request for photos and selfies, being drawn into long and embarrassing tales of her youth as her small town friends reminisced about the past, but Rory finally managed to steal away to the bathroom for some peace and quiet. She'd barely been able to have five minutes with Finn at her side, him being pulled away by well meaning friends or family for some reason or another. It would have been different with him at her side. At least then she could enjoy the pain of a smile.

With a sigh, Rory looked in the mirror and massaged her face gently.

"It hurts, doesn't it? The bridal smile."

Rory turned, finding Odette Huntzburger several sinks down, apply some lavender soap to her perfectly manicured hands. Rory wanted to flash a smile but could only grumble, pawing her face again.

"Tell me about it."

Odette withdrew a linen cloth from the basket on the counter and carefully dried her hands. "I am convinced that's why models frown constantly. It hurts less."

"That or they're just unhappy because they're starving." Rory quipped, helping herself to a little complimentary perfume. Hers had been all rubbed off by all the hugs she'd been attacked with.

Odette chuckled softly, agreeing with that statement wholeheartedly. She had a cousin who was a model in Paris and a mother who invested in haute couture. She knew very well the trials of that world, not to mention the side effects of looking fabulous 24/7.

"You look beautiful by the way." Odette offered kindly, lingering and barely making an attempt to hide it.

Rory smiled, despite the pain, and generously accepted the compliment. Coming from Odette, a perfect specimen, that was high praise. Even though the woman had a good heart, it was difficult not to paint her with the same 'haughty brush' one would paint the entire breed she'd come from.

"Thank you."

Rory stepped back from the mirror and took a deep breath, looking towards the bathroom door. Already she could hear the party raging outside the door. As fun as the day was, she hesitated returning to the fray.

"You look like you could use a little fresh air." Odette remarked kindly, coming up alongside her and slipping her arm in Rory's. "Come on. I have an idea."

Rory followed the heiress meekly. The two women navigated the hallways like professional espionage agents until they located a private terrace lounge. A few couples traversed the stone patio, but they generously gave Rory and Odette a wide berth... seeing as the women looked to be talking in confidence.

They only spent a few minutes here, alone barely even speaking, before they came upon Logan. He was walking up onto the patio from the lawn, pocketing his phone.

Odette sighed. "Not working I hope."

Logan smiled apologetically and kissed her cheek. "Its off now. Promise."

With a ready smile, happily disarming an argument with his wife, Logan turned to Rory and dared a kiss upon her cheek as well.

"Rory. You look beautiful. Finn's a lucky man."

"Thanks, but I think I'm the lucky one."

"Rory!"

The three of them turned to find Evie standing in a nearby doorway with her camera. More pictures were required, no doubt.

Rory sighed, doing little to hide her disappointment.

"You stay here Rory. I'll handle this." Odette offered, turning to Logan. "Stay with her babe, please. Make sure she has five minutes to decompress before coming back in. No exceptions."

Logan nodded, smirking at her authoritative tone.

"Evie has a shot list but she probably just needs some help haranguing people into submission, so just get Kirk to lend you a hand. Or take more shots of the guys and parents until I get back." Rory suggested rather wearily.

Odette nodded and headed off, her silver silk dress billowing about her calves like waves. She was perfect. Not even Rory was going to stubbornly deny that.

Rory turned back to Logan, finding him waiting, watching her with a gentle smile. He offered her his arm. A smile creased her lips, a tingle of nostalgia igniting the light in her eyes as she took the offered arm and turned to stroll along the patio with him.

"I'm glad I get a moment alone with you actually." She confessed rather eagerly. "Finn and I were hoping to catch you both before you left. You're off to Milan this week, arn't you?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I have a meeting there Wednesday and then we'll be staying on for some aunt and uncle's anniversary that weekend. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Rory blushed lightly, glancing down at the stones under their feet. "If you have a few minutes to talk, Finn and I had a question for you both."

Logan's brow furrowed. _A question? What sort of question?_ He'd already agreed to hand all fatherly authority over to Finn, back when he'd come asking for his blessing to adopt Lor. _What more could they want to ask?_

. . .

At the reception venue, after dinner had been consumed and the dancing had worn out about 50% of the guests, Rory and Finn hovered around the edge of the dance floor after seeing off Sookie and Jackson. Lorelai walked them out while Luke stood across the way, arguing with Jess and Gypsy about the cost of repairs to his old truck. Hemp Alien played on, even though tired, seeing as they were jamming with some of their favorite musicians.

Still, with all the continuing clamor, Finn drew Rory's attention to a couple across the room with a couple of wild kids terrorizing each other in honest sibling fashion.

"You know, that could be us in a couple years." He smirked

Rory rolled her eyes in good humor then grumbled dryly "Yay."

"What?" Finn laughed, taking some offense. "You said you didn't want Lor to grow up alone. Let's out-due Paris and Doyle. I'm up for the challenge."

"Sure you are." Rory scoffed sarcastically. "Your job is the easy part."

"And so much fun." He winked, kissing her cheek.

Rory rolled her eyes again but accepted the kiss without comment.

Finn lowered himself down onto the chair next to her and took her hand, gently pulling her over to sit on his lap. They sat quietly for a moment, content to watch the goings on, not even casting a second glance at Logan and Odette dancing with Lor across the dancefloor. They'd been asked, officially, not two hours before to be a sort of Aunt and Uncle for Lor, and they'd graciously accepted. A nice change from the sudden custody demands of a year ago. Logan was still her father but since agreeing that Finn was better suited for the official role, he'd enthusiastically agreed to take on a similar role to that of Colin. A treasured Uncle in both word and deed.

"I think we should name the next one _Finny."_

Rory laughed, lowering her head into her hands. "Not again." She grumbled

Finn smirked. He loved teasing her.

"We're not naming our child 'Finny'." She droned. "Not with you, and Colin's Finnegan, in the family. Besides... it's a girl."

Finn slid his hand around her waist, laying his palm flat against the little belly in question. Encased in the white wedding dress she had chosen specifically to lend comfort to her changing form... weeks ago, when she'd realized that her first choice was never going to do for the wedding. They hadn't yet been able to determine the sex of the baby, but Rory was adamant it was another girl. They're argued about it for hours, but he was never able to convince her that it could be anything else. Her confidence was adorable... as was her motherly tone.

"Fine. The next one then." He suggested, giving her belly a gentle rub with his strong, caring fingertips.

"No, Finn. Not even the next one. IF there is a next one."

Finn was silent a moment, calculating his next move. "... I'll fight you on this."

Rory smiled, her blue eyes a veritable pool of light. "And I'll fight you."

Finn's smile, however animated, grew serious as he leaned forward a little, placing a kiss upon her shoulder.

"Good." He told her, quietly. His voice dropped low to lend some intimacy to this moment. "Its my favorite thing we do."

Rory's smile softened as she laid her hand over his, atop their growing baby. She gave his fingers a squeeze as she leaned back against him, laying her head upon his shoulder and nuzzled her face against his neck.

 _Mine too._ She whispered to herself. Fighting with your best friend forever, what could be better then that?

THE END


End file.
